Masters Of The Universe: The Final Adventure
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETED] After five years, He-Man has finally returned home, only to find that things have changed incredibly. Now, can He-Man and his allies fight the vilest of evils or will they be drowned in the darkest of truths? Please R
1. Author's Note

A Note From The Author

Okay everybody. Before we start, I have to clarify some things. First and foremost, He-Man, She-Ra, Masters of the Universe, and Princess of Power and everything in that entire franchise does NOT belong to me. This story is being written for entertainment purposes only and only for my own personal delight. I just like to show off my work.

Second - a note to hardcore fans. This is not the He-Man you know. This is the He-Man _I_ know. It's been a long time since I've seen any of the episodes, but with the recent surge in He-Man activity, my interest levels in the old hero has ultimately been revived. But with my lack of information, I have been forced to draw my own conclusions and combine them with what exists.

The final product is what I have always felt He-Man is and was when I was young. Really, the only major differences are in the main backstory and when He-Man left Eternia for Primus.

Please enjoy. I hope you guys like it.

Sincerely,

Thew40

P.S. - If anyone has any information that they'd be willing to share or suggestions (please!) feel free to either post it in the review section or e-mail me directly.


	2. Prelude and Backstory

Prelude and Backstory

In this universe, there stands a balance of the forces of good and evil will. Darkness and light. Brightness and shadow.

On the planet known as Eternia - sister world of Etheria - the people have tried to conquer this balance using both science and magic. Eventually, three great Towers were conceived - one of good, one of evil and one of the balance between them. It was here that the wizard Eldor attempted to grasp command of the great balance. It was here that he realized he was wrong.

King Hiss and his Snake Men continued to fight against the people of Eternia. The Snake Men were drawn to the Towers for it contained as much good as it did evil.

As a war waged, a man known only as He-Ro came to be and did battle with the Snake Men. King Hiss and his elite guard were banished forever deep beneath the strongholds of Snake Mountain. But both Eldor and He-Ro had learned that the great balance of good and evil could not be so easily mastered. Indeed, it can not be mastered at all. It can only be joined and equaled.

And so, a great council was held and four swords were created. Two for the forces of good and two for the forces of evil. They were then sealed with Castle Grayskull and watched over by the mantle of Sorceress. It was set so that when the balance of good and evil was once again out of check, these swords would be used to equal once more.

And to ensure that balance would be continually in check, the great Towers were buried beneath the Sands of Time.

The balance of good and evil stood firm and subtle for many years. But when rumors of new evil stirring began to grow, a council of leaders decided to plan for the chosen wielders of the swords. They hid the royal line, causing all of Eternia to believe that they were no more. In their stead, the council commanded Eternia.

Three generations later, the forgotten royal bloodline brought forth two brothers - Randor and Keldor. While Randor served the council as a soldier, Keldor grew even more curious with the dark powers in the world. Keldor traveled to Castle Grayskull and stole one of the swords of power. The evil sword, for it was calling to him.

Keldor felt the power of the sword, but never used it on Randor. For he had grown jealous of Randor's skills and felt he should be the true ruler of Eternia. 

In time the council declared Randor the king, for it was in his bloodline. When Keldor attacked and the truth was revealed, he felt an even stronger and rightful desire for the throne of Eternia.

But as he and Randor struggled, Keldor attempted to use a magic potion on Randor. Randor deflected the vile back at Keldor. Keldor's head melted away, but he remained who he was.

Keldor - now calling himself Skeletor - fled from Randor. With the battle over, Randor went to see the council. Much to his shock and surprise, they were gone.

Randor took his place as King. As the years passed, many of his allies discovered a downed spaceship. Inside was beautiful woman named Malena. Malena and Randor soon fell in love and gave birth to twins - Adam and Adora.

It was then that Skeletor returned. This time, he had made an alliance with the Etherian warlord Hordak. While Randor's forces fought off Hordak and his Horde, Skeletor kidnapped Adora - who had been the whole reason for this attack.

When this was learned by Hordak, he assaulted Skeletor and took Adora to Etheria with him. It was long until Skeletor was able to rise to power again. Defeated, Skeletor went to Snake Mountain to regenerate.

He attempted another attack on the Palace, but this time was defeated once more. It was then a decision must have been reached. The Soceress of Castle Grayskull and Man-At-Arms of the Eternian Defenders erected an energy barrier around Snake Mountain, trapping Skeletor inside.

In time, Skeletor broke through the barrier. And when his forces threatened Grayskull and the Palace of Etneria, the Soceress approached Prince Adam, son of Randor. The council had protected his bloodline and within him, the Soceress found great good to counter Skeletor's great evil.

And so, Prince Adam and his pet Cringer became He-Man and Battle Cat. The pair battled Skeletor for many years, never revealing to anyone save Man-At-Arms and the magician Oroko who they really were.

After a while, He-Man and his companions encountered Hordak and his Horde. He-Man - Adam - was also reunited with his long-lost twin sister, Adora. The Soceress gave to Adora the second good sword of power. This one gave Adora the power to change into She-Ra.

As She-Ra fought for freedom against Hordak, He-Man continually battled Skeletor. But it was in those later days that dark clouds became heavy over Snake Mountain. Skeletor had released King Hiss and his royal guard. The two immediately formed an uneasy alliance and sought to restore the great Towers.

They did so, but were unable to claim its power. He-Man brought his greatest warriors to the Towers to safeguard it against forces neither good nor evil.

As the years passed, He-Man was faced yet another challenge. He had been asked to accompany an alien rebellion to defeat a race of mutant overseers. At first, He-Man declined. But when Skeletor decided to aid the mutant overseers, He-Man followed. To travel there, though, He-Man was forced to give-up his form of Prince Adam. Informing his allies that he and Prince Adam were heading off to this new world - Primus - He-Man left and hoped to return someday.

For five years now, both he and Skeletor have been gone from Eternia. The balance of Eternia is now at stake . . .

With great hope, Eternia wishes He-Man would return and restore the Masters of the Universe.


	3. Chapter One: The Homecoming

CHAPTER ONE

"The Homecoming"

The stars and waves of energy faded away from the view before him and was replaced by the beautiful orb which he called his home – Eternia. He-Man breathed as he looked upon its glory. He was encased in a silver armor, the helmet fitting comfortably over his head.

"Home . . . at last . . ."

His small, one man transport ship called a Silverhawk began to descend towards the atmosphere. He pressed a few keys, hoping to contact his old friends and family on the planets surface of his arrival.

"Capital city Eternos – this is Prince Adam. I'm coming in for a landing. Please respond."

He paused a second, listening only to static fill the empty void of words. Something was wrong. Eternia had always kept an eye on the heavens above; this now should have been no different.

Suddenly, there was shot from behind. A laser blast had struck the engine core of the Silverhawk! He-Man grasped the controls and was able to even her off, but only after a second blast struck the ship, crippling the engines completely.

He-Man looked at his fizzling displays. The ship was small, but held two very large weapons on its sides. He had never seen anything like it before.

He knew he had to get to the surface, but he couldn't risk any more fire from his uninvited guest. He-Man armed his own weapons and fired at the ship behind him. The ship immediately took damage. The attacking ship began to sputter away. He-Man launched a few more energy blasts, causing the attacking ship to begin to flame up as it entered the atmosphere.

The hero of both Primus and Eternia looked forward as fire began to encase his own vessel. This was going to be a rough landing . . .

__

"Prince Adam and I are going to Primus to help against evil forces threatening to destroy it," He-Man told his friends on that dismal, rainy afternoon. The Great Hall of the Towers of Eternia was filled to the brim with old allies, new friends, and great warriors.

A wave on uneasiness came upon them all. Teela was the first to speak. "What about the forces of Skeletor?" she asked, hoping to find some way of making him stay.

"Skeletor has already left. He stole a shuttle and made it there. When he learned that the power of Grayskull were going to transferred to me, he stole one of the ships shuttles and headed through time/space," He-Man explained.

"Then, I suppose you have no choice," said Man-At-Arms. "You must defeat Skeletor. I only hope that your victory is swift and your return is soon."

"I hope so too, Duncan."

He-Man emerged from the wreckage and immediately felt the salt water crashing on his armored boots. He pushed what was left of his hatch open and made his way across the sand on this large, long beach.

He then pulled off his helmet. It was hotter than blazes here. He was back on Eternia, all right. From what he could tell from the landscape, he was on the Eastern Coast of the Harmony Sea. Most definitely on the Fertile Plains continent. That meant that home must not be too far away.

"Mmmmm," he hummed, soaking in the fresh air. "I've missed this place so much."

He couldn't help but notice the differences in the air between Eternia and Primus. On Primus, it seemed so artificial . . . so sterile for some reason. Here, it came very naturally and took to his nose very easy.

He-Man grinned and struck forth towards where he knew the Palace of Eternia and Eternos was. He knew of a town some four or five miles up the coast, but he decided against going there. He wanted to see his friends again. He wanted to see his home again.

_The starship_ Eternia _floated above Castle Grayskull. The rain from the previous day had moved on and the bright, sunny day was ending with a beautiful sunset._

Adam stood before his closets of friends. Man-At-Arms, Oroko, Teela, Cringer, and the Sorceress. As well as his parents King Randor and Queen Marlena. They each held a strong and very certain sadness for this day.

"I will miss you all," said Adam. He shook Man-At-Arms hand. "Take care of everyone, Duncan."

"I will, Adam. By my honor and my heart, I swear I will."

Oroko immediately flew over and grabbed hold of Adam's leg. "Don't go! I'll miss you too much!" shouted the Trollian.

Adam bent down and hugged his old mage friend. "It'll be alright. I'll be back in no time."

"You promise?"

"Of course I do!"

Oroko smiled. Adam was then confronted with his oldest and most trusted of dear friends - Cringer.

"I don't want you to go," said Cringer.

"I know, Cringer. I'll miss you."

Cringer bent his head close to Adam's ear. "I'll come with you. I'm afraid, but I'll come with you."

"No, my dearest friend. I'm sorry. But I'll see you soon. Watch over all of them. Be brave."

Teela walked over. "Adam, I . . ." she started, her words only seeming lost to her.

"Shhhh," he reassured. Adam wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be back. Me and He-Man."

"Right. Good journey, Adam," Teela replied, kissing him slightly on the cheek.

King Randor stepped next to Adam. "Son, be careful."

"I will father. I will."

"Represent us well, Adam," said Marlena. "I will miss you on your long journey. I am saddened to have both my children on entire different planets!"

"Not to worry, Mother. I will return as soon as He-Man and I are completed in our mission."

Marlena kissed her only son and stood back. As Adam walked back, the Soceress came over. She brought her mouth close to his ear.

"Remember what was told to you. The sheer power of Grayskull is now split across time and space. Abandon this world and you abandon Adam until your return."

"I have no choice," he whispered back to her.

"I know."

The Soceress bent over and kissed his forehead.

"Farewell," said Adam. "Until our next meeting!"

As the teleportation beam washing over Prince Adam, the young man knew that leaving Eternia meant leaving Adam behind. That is why he had no choice - and when he reached the ship, he became He-Man once more. Perhaps forever.

He-Man sat against a large tree as darkness began to creep up around him. He didn't feel much like sleeping and just desired to go home. But a little rest never hurt anyone, he figured.

As he drank from his canteen, he couldn't help but feel as if something was slightly out of place. As if something was . . . wrong. Something was reaching out. Something in the air . . . it was . . . it was . . .

He-Man leapt to his feet and put away his canteen. Immediately, he ran through the forest, down the old road that led to the Palace.

For some reason, he felt compelled to leave the road and travel now beside it, in the shadow and protection of the trees. So, as he ran, he made his way under the trees and continued his rush to the Palace of Eternia.

_He-Man watched the stars flow by as he stood next to Flipshot on board the starship_ Eternia. _"We have a theory," said Flipshot._

"A theory?"

"Yes. The starship is using the power of Grayskull to travel through time/space. But it's also what's keeping you here. If we can transfer that power into your sword, you will be able to return to Eternia."

"What?!" shouted He-Man.

"That's right. We're not sure if it'll work, but if all goes well . . ."

"We need to do it, Flipshot. I need to get back home."

"But He-Man, we're not even sure if it'll work. We need to run some tests first and then we - "

"Flipshot," said He-Man, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I've fought this war for you. Skeletor is in exile. My journey has come to an end. Whatever the cost, I must return home."

Flipshot grinned. "Alright, my friend. I will help you."

He-Man's feet pounded across the forest floor as he hurried to the Palace of Eternia. Thoughts soared through his head - wondering what was going on. He pushed past the brush and the foliage, as he grew ever closer to the place he called home.

Five years was a long time.

He wondered what had changed. What everyone looked like. And perhaps most of all - why he felt a foreboding sense of dread before him.

All of these thoughts ceased when he came to a clearing a top a peak looking down upon Palace and the city of Eternos. His heart seemed to skip a beat and he gasped loudly.

In his view was the once beautiful city of Eternos - the Palace of Eternia. But now . . . now . . . it was demolished and looked . . . war-torn.

"What . . . what could have done this . . ." he wondered aloud.

All thoughts and all words fell silent as he charged down the mountain and straight towards the remains of his home.

It was usually a two-hour long trek between the two, but for He-Man, it only took twenty minutes. As soon as he entered the outer wall, his jaw dropped. Not only was the city a mess, but it was being overgrown with plants and being worn by weather.

As he surveyed the area, his eyes hoping to detect a sign of life or hope. He found none. All he did find was evidence of war. A war that happened at least three years ago, from his estimations.

He-Man walked through the crushed halls and rooms, finding nothing but animals, plants and debris. The throne room was a mess, the chairs that held his mother and father - the queen and the king - empty and barren.

The royal quarters were ravaged and most of their great treasures looked raided and stolen. He-Man made his way towards the armory and found nothing. Every weapon had been taken up. Some were on the ground, crushed.

"This isn't right," he said to himself.

The hero of Eternia and Primus walked out of the Armory and into Man-At-Arm's lab. It was smashed. Completely demolished. Computers were broken apart, experiments crushed, and devices of nearly every sort stolen.

But He-Man noticed something quite out of place. Man-At-Arms secret vault still existed. Only a small number of people had access to that. He-Man was one of them.

He-Man stepped over to the large, metal box and pressed his thumb on its keypad. The door responded to his touch and opened up. Inside was strange assortment of Man-At-Arms most secret devices. But on top - and fairly oddly placed - was a small computer pad.

He-Man reached into the vault and pulled it out. As soon as he did, he slammed shut the vault and walked over to the center of the lab and sat on a piece of debris. He starred at the pad for a moment, then pressed a large key on it.

A hologram of Man-At-Arms appeared before him.

"_He-Man! If you are receiving this message, then you have returned to Eternia from Primus. If you do not know already, the Palace has been attacked. It's something we were never ready for. Hordak came from Etheria a year after you left. His troops have already taken most of our Defenders. There is no one left to protect the Palace. Teela is going off to ask the Soceress for help. The Soceress has not been seen since you left eighteen months ago._

"_We're . . . we're not quite sure on the details, but I'll you what we know_," the holographic Man-At-Arms said_. "I don't have a lot of time, so I'll have to make this quick. Not long after you left, we detected a strange, dark phenomena occurring on Etheria. We did not what it was. After it seemed to encompass the entire planet, Hordak arrived on Eternia with millions of troops. Our Defenders stood against him, but nearly all fell in battle. The Great Towers is nearly his. And so is the Palace. We don't know what has happened to your sister, but it is obvious that she has fallen in battle as well._

_"We . . . we need your help, He-Man. Please. Hurry. Only you can save Eternia . . ."_ Man-At-Arms pleaded. _"They are coming. They are here!"_

The hologram disappeared. He-Man was about to stand up, when he suddenly felt a lazer pistol pushed against the back of his head.

"We thought we heard someone," a monotone voice said. He-Man looked up to see three (including the one with pistol) Horde troopers.

"You were right."

He-Man ducked. The trooper fired, but totally missed. In no time flat, He-Man had his sword unsheathed and sliced off the robotic arm of the trooper. As the other two started firing, he grabbed the trooper without the limb and used him as shield until he was a bit closer.

Then, He-Man jumped out from behind the trooper and slashed straight the second one. As soon as he had, He-Man sword spun through the air and chopped off the head of the third and final trooper.

He-Man paused and stepped on the Horde bat symbol on the robots chest. He would have his revenge.

Placing his sword back in its holster, He-Man then made for North. To Castle Grayskull.


	4. Chapter Two: The Secret of the Soceress

CHAPTER TWO

"The Secret of the Soceress"

His feet smashed onto the ground as He-Man surged forward. He was tired and hungry, but didn't care. He drank from his cantina and continued North. Grayskull would be hard to get into, but he had another idea first.

He-Man figured that Hordak would have dozens of troops keeping an eye on Grayskull just in case. There was no doubt in his mind that Hordak could not gain access to it, but He-Man was leaving nothing to chance. So He-Man diverted his course by just so much. He headed more Northeast than North.

He-Man didn't want Hordak to know he was on the planet yet.

As sunset began to creep in, He-Man paused for a few moments near the bank of a small pond. He sat down and pulled off his helmet. He wasn't quite ready to get rid of the armor. Plus, it would allow him to remain in secret.

The hero reached over to a small tree and pulled off a small, apple-like fruit and took a big bite. He was hungry, all right. He-Man paused and leaned against the tree as he rested. A few minutes were all he needed.

Just as he was about to completely relax (at least, relax as far in the state he was in), he heard the sound of people approaching. Not just any people, he realized, but Horde Troopers.

He-Man pulled his helmet back on and rolled into the brush. The Troopers passed by.

"Units 457-460 have been destroyed near the ruins of Eternos."

"Probably the rebels."

"Maybe. Though my memory files seem to process different. It was said they were last seen closer to the Desert."

"I don't know. It's been a long time since we've seen an attack like that."

"Not too long."

"No. Process it. The rebels tend to only blow stuff up. This person - or persons - went to a lot of trouble slicing and dicing."

"Maybe it was Snake Mountain."

"Ha! Good one! They would never break their treaty with . . ."

And then they grew farther away from He-Man's hearing. He paused until he was sure they were gone. Then, he filled his cantina, grabbed another melon and ran as hard as he could.

The rest of the night passed without incident and He-Man just kept moving towards his destination. He knew he was closer as the vegetation grew less and less. He then arrived at a pass between two mountains. He-Man leapt down into the middle of the pass.

It was early morning now and He-Man was growing impatient for his return to Grayskull - and more importantly, answers.

He stuck close to the edge of the mountain until he reached a familiar spot. He pulled out his communicator and pressed a few keys. He then pointed it at the rock wall and pressed the 'SEND' key.

A part of the rock wall opened slowly, revealing a thick, black, secondary door. A green light flashed out of it. A few seconds later, the door opened swiftly.

"He-Man?" came a whispered voice.

"Gwildor!"

"It is you!" shouted the small, red-haired genius.

He pulled the hero inside his home and shut both doors. He-Man looked around. The old lab had grown quite a bit and was a lot more cluttered.

"You're here! You've come at last! Hordak has . . ."

"Yes," He-Man replied swiftly and grimly. "I know. We must get to Castle Grayskull. Hordak hasn't breached it yet, has he?"

"No," Gwildor said. He pulled out his greatest of all inventions - the Cosmic Key. He began to input the correct calculations.

"So much has changed."

"Tell me about it," answered Gwildor. "Okay, calculations are set. You are the only that can activate it, though. A new security precaution."

"Very wise," He-Man replied. He pressed the initiation button on the Key. A burst of blue energy erupted before them, followed by a portal of the same color.

"To Grayskull!" shouted Gwildor.

"Indeed. To Grayskull."

The pair then entered the shimmering portal.

The end of the portal deposited both He-Man and Gwildor on the floor of the Castle. He-Man stood immediately. Behind him was the closed drawbridge of the incredible Caste Grayskull. Before him and Gwildor were two large, wooden doors that were criss-crossed and reinforced with metal.

He-Man took no time in stepping forward and opening those two doors. He and Gwildor entered into the main throne chamber of Castle Grayskull. It was dark - darker than he had ever seen it. But this darkness made a figure stand out.

The Soceress wore a light, completely white dress. She stood by her throne, lighting candles. She paid little to no heed of their entrance.

"Soceress!" He-Man shouted, marching forth.

She turned around slowly. "So . . . you have returned at last."

He walked up to her and bowed before the woman in white. "Great Soceress, I have returned from my victory afar."

She placed her hand on his head. "Indeed you have. Stand up, He-Man, and give me your sword. There is much to be done."

He-Man stood and unsheathed the Sword of Power and handed it to her. The Soceress held the mighty blade her hands and studied it. She then lifted it high above her and whispered the words of Grayskull as she did so.

The sword then flashed brilliantly for a moment, then returned to normal. She handed it back to He-Man.

"You are weary. Return, He-Man, to Prince Adam. Five years have you worn the mask of He-Man. Take it off and restore yourself."

He-Man nodded and lifted the sword. "May the power - RETURN!"

Power and energy fumed around He-Man and his sword. In a flash, He-Man felt weaker and a lot more timid. Prince Adam stood now in his place.

"How do you feel, Prince Adam?"

"Refreshed. Weaker. But still . . . strong. Here. In my heart. Stronger than ever before."

The Soceress nodded and walked towards Gwildor.

"My Soceress," bowed Gwildor.

"Great inventor. Stand up. Prince Adam and I have many matters to discuss. I believe you know where the kitchen is. If you would please prepare some food. This warrior and Prince is weary and needs to recover."

"Of course, my Soceress."

Gwildor walked off into a corridor. The Soceress watched him leave, then turned back to Adam. She stood silent, studying him.

"Much has happened."

"I know," Adam replied. "Where are my parents? And my sister? Where's Man-At-Arms and - "

She raised her hand to silence him. "Much has changed. Much has happened. Come with me."

Adam followed her as she walked into one of the tower rooms. Inside, there was a fireplace and two chairs. Adam saw a window, but it was drawn shut.

"Can you please tell what has occurred?" asked Adam, growing more impatient and more concerned by the second.

She paused and looked to the window. With the wave of her hand, the window opened, revealing the outside. Dark clouds mostly filled the sky, but there were many breaks of sunshine.

"Long has it been, it seems, since you have been here. To understand what has happened now, you must first understand what happened many years ago. You were once told that only two swords were forged, correct? The Sword of Power and the Sword of Protection. It seems now that it is time to reveal the truth to you. There were four swords forged, not two. Those two only represent the goodness of the universe. The other two represent the evil of the universe. The Sword of Darkness and the Sword of Deception."

"Four? Why was I never told?"

"Because there was never reason too. You see, the Sword of Darkness was stolen by Keldor. Keldor is the brother of Randor. Your father."

"So that would make Keldor my uncle?"

"Yes. And moreso, the power of the two swords is much different than you and Adora's. These two swords bring the transformation over time, making them stronger and much more evil. In time, Keldor became Skeletor."

Adam's jaw dropped. "What . . .? My uncle . . . my father's brother . . ."

"Is Eternia's greatest enemy, yes. Skeletor kept the sword he had stolen from Grayskull. It had completely poisoned his mind, body, and soul. But there is still the fourth sword . . ."

"And what happened to it?" asked Adam, now on the edge of seat.

"I know not. Skeletor had tried to grasp it as well when he stole the Sword of Darkness. Man-At-Arms and I were able to stop him, but the Sword of the Deception fell into the Never-Ending Pit that lies before Grayskull. I thought it gone forever."

"Except . . . ?"

"Except I was wrong. It must have ended up on Etheria. And much worse, into the hands of Hordak. He used it against She-Ra and the Great Rebellion. Hordak blackened the sky and made the entire planet nearly barren. I know not what he had done to that poor world, but apparently he learned of your departure. He came to Eternia a year after your exile began. His forces attacked harder than any other we have seen."

It was at this point, Gwildor arrived with a tray of muffins and three cups of some sort of juice. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Adam replied, taking a muffin and a juice.

"Soceress?" asked Gwildor.

"I hunger not, nor do I thirst."

Adam paused for a moment and looked outside. He could see Horde troops outside the Castle. They were far enough away, but still worried him.

"How did it happen?" he asked at last.

The Soceress looked to Gwildor.

"Well, you see," began the small scientist, "when Hordak and his Horde first arrived, we were able to fight him off for nearly a year. But our forces continued to be worn-down as his continued to multiply. During his campaign against Eternos, Man-At-Arms ordered me to teleport King Randor and Queen Marlena away."

"And where did you send them?"

"Where else? Earth! The only problem is is that when Hordak and his forces finally crushed Eternos, the Cosmic Key was damaged. I've been working on trying to recover the lost calculations for Earth, but it has been difficult."

"Great," moaned Adam. He paused in thought, thinking about his parents. He looked back at Gwildor. "What happened to the Defenders?"

"They fell when Hordak took the Great Towers," said Gwildor.

"What?! That means - "

"The power of the Ancients belongs to Hordak now," the Soceress finished. "Yes, Adam. He has become very powerful. Not strong enough to take Castle Grayskull, though. Nor has he tried very hard."

"What about Snake Mountain? King Hiss?"

"I don't know," Gwildor answered. He looked to the Soceress.

"King Hiss aided Evil Lynn in forging a peace treaty with Hordak," answered the Soceress. "As long as Hordak doesn't attack Snake Mountain, there will be peace between the two. But King Hiss cares little for this matter. He left Snake Mountain almost immediately after the treaty was signed."

"Well, he won't be much help to us," Adam scoffed. "I heard something about a rebellion?"

"Yes," Soceress replied. "The Defenders that were not captured by Hordak have formed a rebellion. They are doing the best they can, but even they are limited."

"Where are they?"

"The Desert."

He-Man nodded. "Then that's where I'm heading."

"Should I prepare the coordinates, Prince Adam?" asked Gwildor, lifting the Cosmic Key.

"No. Soceress, is there anything here that I can ride? A steed?"

"Yes. The robotic Stridor."

"Good." Adam walked down the stairs, followed by the Soceress and Gwildor. He reached the main throne room. "Gwildor, stay here. Soceress, where is Stridor?"

On cue, Stridor rode out from one of the many long corridors. Opened up a compartment on the robotic horse and placed his armor inside.

"Fight well, Adam."

"I shall," he told her. He then pulled out the Sword of Power and looked at it for a moment. Then, he lifted it up high into the air.

"By the power of Grayskull . . ." he shouted. A strike of power flashed and exploded from the sword. Where Adam then stood, there was now He-Man. ". . . I HAVE THE POWER!"

He-Man sheathed his sword and jumped onto Stridor.

Outside, fifteen Horde troopers stood around, watching the surroundings and the Castle itself. It was getting dark now and nothing was really happening, as usual. One of them was tinkering with a communications unit, but other than that, there was no excitement at all . . . until they heard the clang of the drawbridge drop.

Stridor let out a robotic whine as He-Man jumped out. The great warrior pulled out his battle-axe and slashed off four robotic heads. He deflected a few beams of energy with his shield, sending the beams right back from their origin. Eight were gone already.

He-Man then leapt off of Stridor and bashed his shield into two of them. He then spun around to face the other five, who had their weapons set on 'kill' and aimed right at He-Man.

He-Man grinned.

***

Twenty minutes later, at the Central Tower, now the home of Hordak. A Horde Trooper was ordered to awaken his master.

"Master Hordak . . ." asked the Trooper.

Hordak sat up from his bed. "What is it?"

"You had better come look at this."

The villain snorted and threw on his robe. By his side was the Sword of Deception. He stomped down the corridors.

"This had best be damned important."

"It is, sir," said the robot.

Hordak finally reached the Command Room. A large, blank screen stood before him. "Okay, what is it? Show it to me."

"This a communications link that was set-up at Castle Grayskull. Watch."

The screen clicked on. Hordak watched as the Horde Trooper on the screen adjusted the device. A large clang was then heard, followed by the sound of weapons fire. There was a brief pause, then a second volley of weapons fire. Finally, the Horde Trooper in front of the screen fell the ground. The communications unit did so too.

For a minute, it just sat there, recording nothing but the dirt. Then, a large male hand picked up the unit. The face of the man was then revealed.

_"Good evening Hordak. In case you've forgotten who I am - it is I. He-Man. Defender of Eternia. I don't care how big your army is or how powerful you are, your regime is over now. I will defeat you and liberate my home once again. You're done for."_

The screen went black. Everyone stood there is sheer shock silence and looked to Hordak. Hordak said noting and just starred at the screen. Then, his eyes grew red.

"FIND HIM! KILL HIM! BRING ME THE HEAD OF HE-MAN! NOW!!!"


	5. Chapter Three: The Rebellion and Teela's...

CHAPTER THREE

"The Rebellion and Teela's Surprise"

The winds of the dessert were caused by no natural phenomena. A large transport ship filled with Horde troops headed East towards the Great Towers. Nothing really out of the ordinary. The troops were in need of an up-grade and therefore, were ordered to report to the Great Towers for one.

"All ship systems are fully functional," said the commanding Trooper.

"Excellent. Continue on course," replied his second-in-command.

"Wait a minute," said a third. "What is that?"

The bridge crew looked out the large open area towards a sand dune. The transport slowed down so as to catch a glimpse of . . . something out there.

"It looks like some sort of . . . pole."

"Then why is it shrinking?"

"Wait! What is this?"

Suddenly, two missiles came barreling from the sand dune and smashed right into the transport ship. It exploded wildly. Two more missiles shot forth, completely demolishing the vessel. There was soon nothing more than burning debris on the sandy floor.

"Great shot!" shouted Teela from the sand dune.

"Thanks," answered Clamp Champ from the Battle Ram. "It's good to know this thing still's got it."

"Trouble," said Mekaneck suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Startos, the final member of the rebellion.

"Someone on a horse checking out the debris."

"Do you know who he is?" Teela asked.

"No. He's armored."

"Friend or foe," mused Clamp Champ.

"Probably foe. He's on his way here. And fast."

Teela took immediate command of the situation. "Form a defensive barrier. I want to be completely prepared to ensnare him and - "

But she was too late. The armored figure appeared on top of the sand dune. Before anyone could say anything, Clamp Champ fired a beam of energy straight at him. The figure dodged it and fired a cord around Clamp Champ, trapping him completely.

"Hey!"

Startos flew forward then, ready to pummel the figure. The figure dropped to the ground and fired a stun grenade at the flying hero.

Mekaneck came from behind, ready to bash the man's head in. The figure spun around and kicked the club out of his hand, then followed through and kicked Mekaneck to the ground, capturing him in a net.

Just then, Teela's snake staff caught figure off guard. He fell to the sand, but stood immediately. While he did this, he also unleashed a long, silver blade. He used this to block a thrust made by Teela.

"Is your memory not working?" asked the man.

"Should it be?" she answered in question.

"Yes."

He kicked her legs out and she fell to the ground. Just as Teela was about to pummel him with her staff, he kicked it from her hands.

"Don't you recognize this sword?" he asked her.

"I . . . what . . ." she gazed, her eyes transfixed on the sword. "Yes. That's He-Man's sword! How did you get that? He's gone!"

"Not anymore."

The figure removed the helmet. He-Man's face was underneath.

"HE-MAN!" she shouted.

She ran over to him and hugged the great warrior.

"Teela . . ." he whispered.

"We . . ." she stuttered, "we were so worried you'd never . . . never come back . . . oh, He-Man, so much has changed . . . so much . . ."

"I know. I've seen Eternos. I spoke with the Soceress and Gwildor."

She pulled back. "You've spoken with the Soceress? She hasn't left Castle Grayskull since you departed, He-Man. Nor has she let anyone in."

"I know. There's still much I need to learn. Like where your father and the others are."

She paused. "I'll tell you, but not here. Come on. Let's free the others."

As they did so, each one of the rebels greeted He-Man with a smile and a laugh.

"Good to see you again, old friend," said Stratos.

"Same here, pal. A friendly face is always welcome," Mekaneck greeted as well.

"Nice to have a companion," Clamp Champ told him.

"Where is Prince Adam?" asked Teela.

He-Man paused. He felt a strange urge to tell her the truth. That he and Prince Adam were one and the same. But for some reason, habit kicked back in and he found himself lying to her.

"Grayskull."

"I see. Well, we should be moving before Hordak sends his forces to come look for this transport."

"Right. Stridor! Come!"

The robotic horse raced over and the whole gang marched south.

***

A few hours began to roll by and He-Man learned the fate of his friends and the people he once protected. He and Teela sat at the edge of a small and hidden cave where the four of them were staying.

"Every town and village has been fenced in and guarded. No one goes in nor out," explained Teela.

"What about the others?"

"My father, Oroko, Ram Man . . . all of the others are on Etheria, in the Fright Zone. At least that is what we believe. We know they're alive, at least. Hordak has killed very few. He keeps talking about their 'life-force' being so strong,'" she explained.

"Terrible," said He-Man. "What about She-Ra?"

"We haven't heard anything. From what we know, Etheria has been completely overrun. And however it happened, it happened quickly."

"I see."

There was a moment of silence between the two and they both looked out into the horizon. "We . . . were afraid you would never return."

"I told you all I would."

"I know you did," replied Teela as she played with her long ponytail. "But when the Great Towers were taken and my father fell to Hordak, it suddenly stopped being so much fun, you know? It was then that everything got very serious. Before I knew it, we four were the only ones left."

"I've come back," he attempted.

"I'm very grateful for that. Trust me."

He-Man looked at the young woman that he had known for so many years. There was something much different to her now. Something . . . she was hiding.

"What is it?" he asked.

"He-Man," she started. Teela paused. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to so badly. "A lot has changed. So much."

"You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that in the past three days," he returned. He put his hand on hers.

She grinned. "I bet. But it's the truth. There has been so much that is different now. So many lives . . . altered."

Teela went silent and looked down. She removed her hand from He-Man and put it in her own. There was a look on her face that told He-Man that there was some of emotional scar there that she wasn't ready to expose.

"Hey," he offered. He brushed a stray hair out of her face. She put her small hand in his once again and turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Too much," she said.

"Did somebody hurt you?"

"No. Not directly, at least."

He squeezed her hand. "It's okay."

"No. No it's not."

He-Man looked into her eyes. "I'm here now, Teela. I'll watch over you all."

"I know, He-Man. We need somebody like you," she answered, resorting to business instead of emotion. She noticed how close in he was leaning.

"I'll watch over you."

Teela paused. He-Man moved in ever closer, feeling now drawn to her lips. The two of them found themselves now in a passionate kiss. He-Man grabbed hold of her and pushed her body against his.

The young female warrior broke first and quickly stood up. The sun was now gone and the stars were making their way out.

"I . . ." she started.

"I'm sorry," He-Man apologized. "I don't know what came over me. I guess it's been so long and I - "

"No. No, it's okay. I . . ." she began. "Tomorrow we're heading into a secret cavern in the mountains east of the Sands of Time. There's nearly seventy survivors hiding out there. They'll be securing a secret route for us. We're planning on hearing from them shortly."

He-Man stood and nodded. "Good. Sounds . . . good."

She faced him. "Good night."

"Night."

Teela walked back into the cave. He-Man watched her as she did so, then waited and looked out at the stars.

"Well," he laughed, "this is a great start."

***

Crossing through the Sands of Time was no easy thing to do, but the group had done it before. With the correct directions, it's fairly capable to get through without worrying about Hordak nor accidentally getting stuck in a legendary 'Time Storm.'

Nothing has been said of the previous kiss, but still - conversation continued through the group. As the morning rose, He-Man found that he and his fellow warriors spoke nothing but of the events while separated.

He-Man couldn't help but feel guilty. His stories seemed much more exciting and up lifting than theirs. But still, the entire group was taking them in in large doses. In fact, it made them all feel a lot better and lightened the overall mood.

***

Meanwhile, in the Desert . . .

Mantenna stood above the wreckage of the transport that the rebels had destroyed. He opened a comm-link to the Great Towers.

"Master Hordak, it is true. The rebels have demolished the transport," Mantenna reported, his large eyes still surveying the area.

"_Curse them!_" shouted the power-hungry fiend. "_Try to find them._"

"We're trying, but many of their tracks have been whisked away. It's very difficult. I'm sorry to say, sir, but -"

Hordak snorted with rage. "_But nothing! Find them! Find them all and bring them to me!_"

***

After travelling all day, all night, and mid-way through this day, He-Man was running out of stories to tell.

"How much farther?" he asked.

"Not much."

And so, they continued on until they all reached a dense forest. Even as they entered the seemingly light-less forest, He-Man could feel eyes all around him. They searched him and wondered what he was doing here.

"Teela . . ."

"I know. It's safe. Not to worry."

Finally, the party of five arrived at a small cave entrance. Almost immediately, a lone and armored figure appeared before them.

"About time you showed up," he said.

"I know you," said He-Man.

"Yeah. And I know you. Good to see you're back."

"Lubic?" asked the heroic warrior. "From Earth?"

"Damn straight. I'm the one guarding this place," replied the human refugee.

"Lubic," said Teela. "We need in. The people of Eternia need to know. He-Man has returned. They need hope. They need to see him."

"Right," Lubic said. "I suppose this means our contingency plan is over with."

Teela looked harshly at him.

"What contingency plan?" asked He-Man. No one answered as they walked down the long cave. "What contingency plan?"

"Don't worry about it, He-Man. Don't worry about it."

They reached a stone wall. Teela raised her hand against it and moved her hand left, then down, then pushed.

Startos then walked over and placed his hand on the wall and moved his hand right, then up, and pushed.

Finally, Lubic walked over and pressed his against the wall and made a circle, then pushed.

The wall opened into a door. Beyond the door was a vast array of tents and shanty houses. As soon as the gang entered, the people began to gather and look up. When they saw He-Man entering their midst, they began to talk amongst themselves.

"Better give them a speech, big guy," suggested Clamp Champ in a whisper.

"Right," he said. "People of Eternia! I have returned to save you once again. I am sorry for my absence, but matters out of my control forced me to leave you. Now I stand before you, ready to defend you all once again. The time is coming when Hordak will fall and you will all return to your homes! Until then, let us gather our strength. The days ahead will be difficult, but we must be strong enough to handle it. Thank you."

He-Man and the others made their way down a set of stairs that led to the floor of the cavern. The people parted for him and the rebellion force.

Just then, a young child - around the age of three and a half - came running out of the crowd and towards He-Man and his allies.

"Momma! Momma!" the boy shouted.

He-Man watched as the young child ran through the gang . . . and into the arms of Teela. She hugged the kid and smiled warmly at him.

"Hello Addison. Did you miss Mommy?"

He-Man's jaw dropped. "What . . .?"

"This is my son, He-Man," Teela told him as she hugged the child named Addison.

"Your . . . son?"

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "Surprise."


	6. Chapter Four: HeMan's First Plan

CHAPTER FOUR

"He-Man's First Plan"

"Son," said He-Man. "You have . . . a son?"

"He has a name, He-Man," said Teela. "Addison."

"I . . . who's the . . ."

Teela looked around at the crowd as she picked up her son. "I think we should discuss this later, don't you? At least somewhere much more private."

"Um . . . yeah. Right."

The gang walked through the thick crowd and into a small structure at the end of the large cavern. It was tiny, but had a few break-off rooms. Perhaps the most surprising of it all is that it had a door into another, much smaller cave where maps and whatnot stood.

Teela held Addison's hand as they all entered the small cave. "Alright, He-Man. What should we do next?"

"I'm not sure," he stated flatly, his eyes barely looking over the maps. He couldn't help but stare at Addison. "I . . . I'm just not sure."

"Well, as soon as you get something together, let me know. I'm going to go keep watch some more," said Lubic stepping out of the structure and into the larger cave.

"Right," replied Mekaneck. "In the meantime . . ."

"I need a few minutes," He-Man said.

"Okay. If it's alright with you, I'll be out playing with Addison," Teela told He-Man.

He felt a slight sting at those words, but continued to look over the maps and documents. As he did, he couldn't help but feel left out on a rope. He wanted answers, though Teela seemed too reluctant to give them. He-Man frowned and looked towards the maps more.

Answers . . . it was all he ever wanted.

There was something far more at work here. The dark phenomena on Etheria. The Swords of Darkness and Deception. Teela's son. The fall of Eternia. King Hiss. That ship that had attacked He-Man in orbit.

He paused suddenly.

What was that ship? Some new sort of spacecraft created by Hordak? It had to be. There was no other explanation. Unless . . .

"No," he whispered quietly to himself. He threw up a mental barrier. There was no way HE could have acquired that sort of technology. It was far beyond what was available during the war on Primus.

Besides, Skeletor was exiled. Lost . . . forever.

Or perhaps he -

"He-Man?" asked Clamp Champ. "You alright, old buddy?"

"Yeah. Just a lot on my mind."

"I figured. Listen, I don't think you need me to tell you this, but . . . a lot of people are depending on you and - "

"I know, Clamp Champ. I know. It's just . . . there's a lot of things that need to be done to save Eternia."

"Right. Listen, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

***

Back at Castle Grayskull, much time had passed. Gwildor had made himself quite a home in one of the towers. He was watching the constant march of troops around the Castle. There was no way for them to get even near it, considering the gap between the Castle and the rest of Eternia. But still, the reinforcements were ready for an attack.

Deep within the heart of Castle Grayskull, away from all eyes, the Soceress laid back in her large bed and closed her eyes for a sort of meditation/sleep.

In her minds eye, there was nothing but darkness. Which was good for her, and it was exactly what she expected. Exactly what she wished to see.

And then the darkness was blared away by fire and light. And a voice like thunder.

"_Soceress!_" the voiced shouted. "_We are coming at last!_"

"What? Why?"

"_You have done well, but the time has come. The final trail is beginning at last. We will be there to bear witness and judgement!_"

"No. It is too early. The time has come too quickly. You must readjust your - "

"_Our agents and contacts have already confirmed this! We are coming! We are coming! We are COMING!_"

The Soceress shot up from her bed in a flash, her body drenched in sweat. "No . . ." she muttered.

"No . . ."

***

He-Man walked out of the cave and into the structure. "I have plan. It won't be easy. But I think it'll work. But first, I need to contact the Soceress and Gwildor."

"And Adam, right?" asked Teela.

"Uh, yeah. That's right," He-Man lied. He hated doing that. He hated the fact that with all of his strength and all of his power, he still had to tell little white lies.

***

Fifteen hours later, in the darkness of night, a large stone wall sat situated around a small village in the Northern half of the Fertile Continent. All along this stone wall, there were Horde Troopers making sure that no unauthorized personal got in and none of the trapped villagers got out.

"Quiet night," said one of the Troopers.

"Yeah. My sub-processor are going out of phase, it's so quiet."

"So, do you process the rumor is true?"

"That He-Man has returned? Of course not. You need to get your micro-circuits adjusted."

"I think he is," a voice from their far left said. The pair looked over to see nothing more than a head on top of a very, very LONG neck. "Howdy!"

"What the - ?!"

Mekaneck's head flew down just in time for a large explosion to blow up part of the wall. Immediately, He-Man led Clamp Champ, Stratos, Teela, Gwildor, and Mekaneck into the village.

"Blast at the walls!" shouted He-Man as Teela used the Battle Ram's laser's to smash the great walls surrounding the village.

He-Man rode Stridor through the village streets and shouted loudly.

"I have returned! It is I, He-Man! Come out immediately! Bring only essentials!" he shouted over the continued blaring and the jarring explosions. He turned to Gwildor.

Gwildor lifted the Cosmic Key and pressed the initiation button. A very large portal opened in the center of the village.

"Into the portal!" He-Man commanded as the villagers headed out of their homes. "Hurry!"

He-Man sliced up some in coming Troopers and continued to route people from their houses.

"The sensors are saying that's just about everybody," said Gwildor, looking over a small, hand-held computer.

"Good," replied He-Man "As much as I hate to take these people from their homes, we seem to have no other choice. Come on, let's go."

And with that, the rebels joined the villagers in their desperate flee.

At the other end of the portal was none other than the ruins of Eternos. The Soceress stood there with Lubic and the others from the caves. As soon as the portal was closed and all of the survivors were reunited, He-Man placed a long, staff-like device in the ground. The Soceress fired a bit of energy at the top of the device. Mere seconds later, the staff and the energy launched a huge force field around the ruins of Eternos. It was the third one in series. The other two were larger than the successor and at least 100 meters apart.

"Good job," said He-Man with a wide grin.

"He-Man, we must return to Grayskull."

"Right. Teela, are you coming?" asked He-Man.

She paused and looked to her son sadly. The little boy was gripping onto her hand. "I . . . I don't want to leave him."

The Soceress walked over Teela and laid a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Bring him with you to Grayskull. I shall watch over Addison."

"Really?"

"Yes. It is the least I can do."

"Alright then."

He-Man looked over to Lubic, Clamp Champ and the others. "You'll be careful, right?" he asked.

"Of course!" replied Stratos.

"Good. Because the only way out of here is with Gwildor's Cosmic Key. If they break through the first force field, get them to the caverns."

"They won't make that far with the traps we've set in place," Clamp Champ said with a wide-toothed grin.

"I hope so," He-Man answered. "Good journey, my friends. We'll be back as soon as we can."

With that, the Soceress teleported He-Man, Teela, and Addison back to Castle Grayskull.

As soon as they arrived, He-Man began to walk away.

"He-Man, wait," Teela cried after him. "I was hoping . . ."

He looked back at her. There was a feeling burning within him to tell her that he was truly Adam. But he stopped himself.

"We'll talk in the morning. I need to meditate and rest."

"Oh," she replied, more than a little surprised. "All right then. I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Right. Good night, Teela."

"Good night, He-Man."

She sighed heavily. Addison was getting restless. Teela then felt the Soceress put her hands on her shoulders.

"I will take you to a room where the two of you can sleep."

The Soceress walked them up to the back left tower. It was safe and secure from all the magic within the walls. Strategically secure as well. No chance of any Horde Troops making it into the tower at all.

"Good night, Teela," the powerful woman said as she left the room.

"Good night Soceress," Teela yawned, putting her son down for the night.

Teela had slipped out of her regular armor and into a lose, teal pair of sleeping wear. She was just about to lay down next to her sleeping son when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

Prince Adam stood there. He had to act surprised to see her. For some reason, it wasn't hard to fake.

"Adam!" she said aloud.

"Hi Teela!"

Teela dashed over and kissed him slightly on the lips. After a strange pause, she grinned at him. There was something strangely familiar about that.

"Is that your son?" asked Adam with a smile.

"Yeah. Addison. Who told you . . . ?"

"He-Man."

"Oh. Yeah. Come on. Let's talk."

The two of them walked out of the room and onto a balcony. There were no troops positioned below them, so it was somewhat peaceful. They sat down on a bench and looked out across the sea of trees and fields.

"It's so nice out here," said Teela. The moon was high with the stars. It was fall and the air was a bit on the chilly side, but it was still very beautiful.

"Yeah," responded Adam. He looked over to his old friend. "Teela. Your son . . . if you don't mind . . ."

"You want to know who the father is? Well, okay. It's complicated," she started, her eyes reflecting on the past. "He was a soldier from Northtown. I was helping him prepare a defense. We got very close. Two weeks working side-by-side . . . it was nice to do that again. Both you and He-Man were gone. I was lonely. Then one night, we . . . we had a little bit too much to drink."

"Oh Teela . . ." he said with a strong sense of remorse. He put his hand on hers.

"We didn't plan it," she said with sadness. "Not at all. We barely even spoke about it, but there was a connection there that I had been missing since . . ." she stopped and dropped her hand, looking a bit embarrassed. "Two days later," she continued, "we were ambushed. He pushed me out of the way. A stray beam killed him. He never knew the truth."

"What about Duncan?"

"I was away when Eternos was hit. On my way here, actually. The Soceress hadn't been out at all since you two left. But I wasn't mad at her. I think I understand stronger than anyone does. I'm not even sure how. But we didn't even make it here when we learned about Eternos' fall. A week later, I found out I was pregnant."

"Tough times, huh?"

"No kidding," she said. Teela looked very sad - almost to the point of crying. "We were . . . no . . . I was very lonely . . ."

"Hey," he offered. He brushed a stray hair out of her face. She put her small hand in his once again and turned to face him. Adam looked into her eyes. "I'm here now, Teela. I'll watch over you all."

She paused and looked right at him. There was something far too similar here. But she didn't want to process all of it right now.

Teela just kissed his cheek and sat up.

"I know you probably have a lot of stories."

"Not really," Adam said. "He-Man probably told you most of them."

"Yeah, but he very rarely mentioned you."

"Oh?" asked Adam. "Well, I guess I'll just have to talk to him in the morning before . . ."

"Before what?" she asked.

"Before I, er, head to Eternos to help out."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah."

There was a long pause before Teela stood up and headed back to the door. "Adam, if I don't see you in the morning, then I wish you the best of luck."

He smiled at her in a way he never had before. "Thank you. The same to you . . . and, er, He-Man."

"Good night," she said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Good night," he replied.

With that little, innocent, peck-of-a-kiss, Prince Adam felt on top of the world and nothing could bring him back down.


	7. Chapter Five: Return to Etheria

CHAPTER FIVE

"Return to Etheria"

The chamber was dark and quiet that afternoon. No sound filled it. The Crystal Castle on its high perch sat above nearly all else on Etheria. Much has changed for this sister planet of Eternia. As Teela had told him when He-Man returned, the prisoners and warriors of Eternia had been taken to Etheria. To Hordak's Fright Zone.

According the Soceress, the Crystal Castle was the only place on Etheria that for some reason could be reached using her magic. Everything else was blocked with no explanation.

And so, the silence of that chamber was crashed that night by the noise of a doorway in reality itself opening.

He-Man and Teela appeared then.

"Hello?" asked He-Man aloud.

"I don't see anyone," said Teela.

"Don't move!" shouted a female voice.

Suddenly, five figures appeared before them. Shocked looks were on both sides. He-Man and Teela were now face-to-face with old allies.

Princess Adora - sister to Adam

Glimmer - mistress of the healing and teleportation spells, daughter of Queen Angella of Etheria.

Castaspella - Adora's best friend that practices white magic

Bow - the talented archer, who was now sporting an eye-patch and goatee

Fluterina - the flying look-out

"He-Man . . . ?" asked Adora.

"Adora!" shouted the hero.

The two ran to each and embraced. Adora then turned to Teela and hugged her as well. Hugs were received all around. As He-Man as these old friends greeted them with love and kindness, he began to realize something had changed greatly.

Never had he seen such people with the longing for such hope in their faces. Something must have happened here. Something bad.

"Adora . . . what's happened?" He-Man asked.

"I . . ." she began. "We must speak alone. Come with me."

The pair began to make for a door in the wall. Teela looked to the others as they began to walk off. She grinned at Bow.

"So, Bow, still the only guy here?"

"Ha ha! Yeah. The more things change, the more they stay the same. Although at this point, I probably know more about girls than you ever will."

"I'll bet that," replied Teela. "I was raised by all boys."

"Then you'll be more the warrior I ever will be."

"And you'll be more the girl then I ever will!" laughed Teela.

Bow grinned and then laughed too. He wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. "You know, it's been a while since I've been able to laugh again."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Come on. The others will explain it to you."

Meanwhile, in another section of the Crystal Castle, Adora took her brother to a small room high up in the large place.

"Adora?" asked He-Man when they arrived.

"He-Man," she began. "I lost my sword in the last battle. I want to speak to Adam."

"Right." He-Man said the enchanted words, then converted back to meek, little Adam. "Hello Adora."

"Brother."

She took him in her arms and hugged him tightly as a sister would her brother. He hugged back. They released.

"I don't know where to begin. But I guess the best place to start is at the beginning. Come here. I have to show you something."

She tapped on a part of the wall. It suddenly opened up and revealed the outside. What Adam saw was shocking. Below the mountain and straight on towards the horizon was sheer devastation. The very ground seemed elevated and completely black.

"What . . . what is this?"

"Six months after you left, Hordak seemed to disappear for a few months. When he returned, he was far more powerful. He had somehow found a way to convert life-force into power for him to absorb. Hordak spread this oil all across the lands to absorb all forms of life - Etherian, plant, animal - every last bit of it. He was able to cover most of the globe in a matter of weeks.

"Eventually, we were able to fend off his dark oil. This was only because he had begun his campaign on Eternia. There were some pockets of land that were left protected. Apparently this was frustrating Hordak because he was busy negotiating some peace treaty on Eternia. When this treaty was settled, he returned for a month."

Adora paused and looked her twin brother in the eyes. "When he returned, everything fell apart. The villages were consumed. I was about to turn in to She-Ra, but his Horde Troops got to me first and stole my sword. They can't use it, nor destroy it. Nonetheless, it's in the Fright Zone.

"When all the villages fell, the remainder of the Great Rebellion was forced here - one of the two places the oil could not touch. The first was the Fright Zone. This is the second. The only reason why he hasn't taken the Crystal Castle is because Light-Hope is protecting us with some sort of shield. But it's fading. Each day, the oil grows nearer."

Adam paused. "And he plans on doing this to Eternia?"

"He would have already, except it's so different than Etheria. Different blood, different life-force. And with all the different magics already in place, it's making it most difficult."

"Whatever happened to Horde Prime?" asked Adam.

"Killed, we believe. His base still stands, it's just nobody lives there anymore. Which brings his whole point of existence into question. Adam, we've spent over a year in here. We've been through so many books in the great library."

"What about the First Ones? The ones we've always believed forged our swords? Didn't they use to live under the Castle?"

"Gone. And our grandfather is out there somewhere, trapped in suspended animation within the oil."

Adam clutched his fist. "We need to free the prisoners from the Fright Zone."

"We can't. We don't have the resources to launch that kind of attack."

"You don't. But we do. I've got a plan. Trust me."

"I will. There is so little hope here, Adam."

"I know. But don't worry, Adora. Your big bro is here now."

She smiled. "Big bro, huh? Yeah right. I'm older than you!"

"Only by about ten seconds!"

"Still older, fruit for brains!" she replied, getting him in a headlock and giving him a noggie.

"No fair! No fair!"

"Say uncle!"

"Skeletor! Skeletor!" he shouted.

"Ha ha ha - huh?!" Adora stopped. "Skeletor?"

She let him go. "Yeah. He's kinda our uncle. It's complicated. But here's what I know on my end . . ."

"Please. Indulge me. Then, when you're done with that, tell me this grand plan of yours."

***

Hordak sat in the Central Tower of the great towers of Eternia and held his sword. He graced his left hand over the sharp, black blade. It was so smooth. He moved the flat end next to his face and rubbed it across his cheek. It's cold metal felt so good against his warm skin. His tongue flickered out and licked it.

He snorted.

"So wonderful, my little sword, so wonderful . . . aheheheh . . ."

Suddenly there was ringing throughout computers of his chambers. He punched a key and Grizzlor's voice was heard.

"_Grrrrr . . . master . . ._"

"Grizzlor! What do you want?"

"_Reporting in, grrrrrr. Have yet to penetrate the force fields around Eternos. Booby traps!_"

"I want all available troops there! Bust through those force fields!"

"_Yes master! Grrrr. Grizzlor out._"

The intercom was closed and Hordak went back to caressing his sword. "So smooth, so cold, all mine . . . all mine . . ."

***

Adora threw open the doors of the main chamber of the Crystal Castle. "We have a plan!" she shouted.

He-Man followed her. "It's going to require some serious effort, but I think we can do it. Teela, contact the Soceress. It's time."

Teela nodded. "Right."

"Okay people. Here's what's going on."


	8. Chapter Six: The Assualt on Fright Zone

CHAPTER SIX

"The Assault on the Fright Zone"

In the time He-Man was gone, the Fright Zone had undergone many changes. It was now a gigantic fortress and rose from the solid, oil-like substance that had taken the world hostage like a gigantic cylinder. The dungeon was huge, but didn't go much underground. The oil had even been spread that far.

All of the living soldiers of Eternia were kept here, awaiting the time when their homeworld would be overrun with Hordak's power. A long and pitiful wait.

Even the Defenders were forced to sit and watch.

Sadder still was the fate of Man-At-Arms. He was kept in a small cage above a long corridor that led to the dining hall from the cells. Kept alive, he was there only as a symbol that their hope was gone. A torture - Duncan was the finest of all the warriors, second only to He-Man himself. To see him up there, useless, it was heart breaking.

But every day, the prisoners had no choice in the matter. None at all. And every day, Man-At-Arms would watch them walk in procession. He tried to grin, but some of his teeth were missing by this point. The beatings he received were hard on the ever-growing-old warrior.

Something inside him, though, felt different than usual. It was night and something seemed to be happening in places he wasn't at.

***

That night, it was Modulock turn to run the fortress. Most of the others were on Eternia, dealing with some sort of crisis at hand. He was running quite a tight-ship so far. Everything was fairly quiet as usual and there was nothing out of the ordinary . . . except . . .

"Sir?" asked a Trooper from his station.

"Yes?" asked Modulock's first head, Modu.

"Our sensors just detected something. It seems something just struck the fortress wall."

"Nothing's struck the wall since we found that annoying bat," said the second head, Lock.

"I think we should take a look," suggested Modu.

"I agree. Take five others out there. We still haven't taken that damned mountain. Someone from there could finally be attacking."

"Probably not," retorted Modu.

"Yeah. Still, better safe . . ."

"Than sorry."

In minutes, five of the Horde Troops headed down on hover pads to the area that movement was detected. What they found surprised even them.

"What do you process it as?"

One of the Troops pulled it out. It was an arrow. A dozen of them, at that. All stuck in the wall. All with something attached to them.

"My scanners indicate that they are arrows," said the one that held the arrow.

"What's that attached to it?"

"I've never scanned anything like that before."

"Sensors indicate that it is some sort of magic stone."

"It appears to be on each of the arrows."

As they all continued to gather around the arrows, each of the arrows began to glow green . . . a growing brighter and brighter green until . . .

The entire wall exploded! A firery eruption fumed from the area, billowing smoke and flames from where the wall once stood.

Two dozen more arrows struck at the wall, causing the same event. The fortress' wall was aflame!

And then it happened. From the very sky, appeared a Talon Fighter holding Adora, He-Man, Glimmer, Castaspella, and Fluterina. Teela sat at an attached Battle Ram. Stridor - which was flying now, due to some improvements - held Bow.

"Your camouflage spell worked great, Castaspella," complimented He-Man. "Now, let's move in!"

Bow continued to fire arrows that had been enchanted by the Soceress. The Battle Ram was unleashed into the fortress and laid in the cover fire for the Talon Fighter.

They all landed in the courtyard of the now confused and busy Fright Zone.

"Bow! Teela! You and the others keep everyone distracted! I'm heading down to the dungeon!"

He-Man leapt out of the just-landed Talon Fighter and took off, his axe and sword out. He began to slash up Horde Troops as he went by.

Meanwhile, Adora ran off as well. No one seemed to notice, as they were too busy fighting off the growing number of robotic Horde Troops.

***

Deep in the heart of the Fright Zone, Sy-Klone sat in a cell next to Extendar. "A lot of commotion upstairs, don't you think?" asked the once, ever-spinning hero.

"Yeah. No kidding. I wonder what's up."

"Freedom, that's what's up," a familiar voice said.

"Well I'll be!" shouted Sy-Klone. "If it ain't He-Man himself!"

He-Man ran forth and slashed open the cell doors. He ran into Extendar's first and snapped his shackles.

"I knew you'd show up soon enough!" greeted height-changing hero.

"Thanks," He-Man replied. He then let Sy-Klone out and broke his shackles.

"Hey old buddy. Thanks a lot, He-Man."

"No problem. Now, I need you two to get downstairs and get the soldiers freed as soon as you can. I'm going after the others."

"Right. Let's go."

"When you get them freed, head up to the courtyard. Teela and what's left of the Great Rebellion is fighting for our lives and could probably use the support. So, don't be afraid to stop by the Armory on your way up there."

"Sweet!"

"Alright!"

He-Man smiled. "Let the good times roll, my friends. But we're not out of the woods yet."

The two headed down a flight of stairs, knocking and punching every Horde Troopers they saw. He-Man headed down through another corridor.

He entered one room and found a large tank of water. The room was exceedingly dark, but He-Man could still pick out a figure inside the tank. It was Moss Man, his body discooperated. The poor soul was being over-watered.

"Don't worry, old friend, I'll free you."

He-Man pulled out his axe and smashed open the tank of water. Glass and water spilled all over the place as Moss Man rested on the bottom of the empty tank.

"A-air . . ." he moaned.

"Moss Man, I'm here. It's me, He-Man."

Moss Man looked up at him and opened his yellow eyes. "It is you. Oh, He-Man, thank you . . . you saved my life . . ."

"Thank me later. More Horde Troops are on their way. Come on."

He helped Moss Man to his feet and swung one of his sopping wet arms around his shoulders. The pair started out, but soon encountered a pair of Horde Troops. With one swing of us axe, they were done for.

He-Man headed to a room across the hall. "Can you stand on your own for a couple of minutes?"

"Yeah. These lights are helping already. I'm drying out."

He handed Moss Man his shield and smashed open the next door. Inside were two cells. One for Snout Sprout and one for Rotar.

"He-Man!" shouted Snout Sprout. "Thank the Soceress you're here!"

He freed Snout Sprout, then moved over to Rotar. Rotar was being held by long metal clamps to keep him from spinning. Even so, it didn't take He-Man much to free him.

"Moss Man's out in the corridor. Help him out. Get downstairs with Sy-Klone and Extendar. Help them free the soldiers."

"Not a problem. Thanks, He-Man."

Rotar helped Moss Man up and the trio went towards the stairs. He-Man once again headed down the corridor. He came to another door and opened it. Inside were two other doors - one to the left and one to the right. He-Man headed to the right first.

He was shocked at what he found inside. It was his old friend Roboto. He was barely functional and many of his limps were missing.

"Roboto . . .?" asked He-Man quietly.

"He-Man?" wondered the android. "At long last you have come. My systems are functional, but not completely. I am . . . I am . . . I am in need of assistance . . ."

"You will have it, old friend. Come on."

He-Man helped Roboto off of the table he was laying on and took him out into the room between his room and the other, unknown room.

He-Man made for the other door. He opened it and found Rio Blast in a small cell, all of his weapons removed and placed on a table.

"He-Man! Help me! They've been tinkering with all of my weapons!"

The hero of Eternia and Primus opened up Rio Blast's cell and let the cowboy out. He limped over to the table, where he placed two or three of his weapons in their old sockets.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay."

"I need you to defend Roboto out here. He can't walk and is barely functional."

"Got it."

"Head down the stairwell and meet the others downstairs. They're busy freeing the imprisoned soldiers."

"That could take a while."

"I know, but it's the only chance we've got. Are you going to be able to make it?"

"Yeah, no sweat," he grunted as he hauled Roboto onto his back.

"Good." He-Man darted down the corridor once again. He pressed a key on his wrist. "Teela! How's it going up there?"

"_Okay for now. We've got quite a defense set up here. But their numbers keep growing. That, and Adora has gone missing._"

"I, um, think she went to find She-Ra."

"_Oh. Good. We could use her. We're doing our best._"

"Keep up the good work. Reinforcements are on their way up. He-Man out."

He-Man closed the comm-link and entered yet another room. He smiled when he saw the grin on Ram Man's face. The large Eternian was chained to the floor.

"About damn time you showed up!" he shouted.

"Hello to you too, Ram Man," He-Man replied, snapping the chains that bound him to the ground.

Ram Man grabbed his helmet. "Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Not really. Stick with me, huh? I need your help."

"No problem, old buddy."

The pair ran out of the room and were then suddenly confronted by a dozen Horde Troops. 

"Halt!" they shouted in robotic unison. He-Man was about to act, but Ram-Man put his hand up.

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" he shouted. He bounced forth and smashed them all to bits.

"Nice job!"

"HA HA! Just like old times!"

The duo went through another door and found two cells. In one was Buzz-Off. In the other was Fisto.

He-Man let Buzz-Off out, while Ram-Man took care of Fisto.

"It'sssss good too sssssee you again, He-Man," said Buzz-Off.

"Same here," Fisto followed-up, his metal hand growing stronger.

The four ran out of the room and into the corridor. They smashed into the next cell, which held Man-E-Faces.

"Man, if you guys aren't a sight for three sets of sore eyes!" Man-E-Faces stated with a grin.

"Let's move. I want you all in the courtyard, supporting Teela and the others. The soldiers should be joining you soon."

"Alright. You heard the man, let's go!"

Ram Man, Man-E-Faces, Buzz-Off, and Fisto all took to the stairs. Though they were weary from their capture, they felt stronger than ever. Each Horde Trooper they took down on their way up to the courtyard only made them feel a whole lot better.

Soon, they arrived on the scene. Teela, Bow, and their friends were up against a growing number of Horde Troopers. Ram Man smiled at his compatriots. Payback time.

Ram Man threw himself into the air first, bashing into an entire unit of Troopers. Buzz-Off flew over a couple and knocked them down, sending their little bits and pieces across the stone floor. Fisto pounded each one until they were nothing more than scrap metal. Man-E-Faces switched from monster, Eternian, and robot to deal with them.

Teela resisted a tear as she used her laser pistol and staff to reach the foursome.

"Welcome to the party," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey, the party's always been here. We should be welcoming you," Ram Man said. "I missed you, squirt."

"You too, big guy."

***

He-Man made his way down into a special wing of the dungeon. As soon as he opened the door to this special wing, he heard a voice cry out.

"HE-MAN!"

"Oroko!" He-Man answered. He walked over to where Oroko was being held. It was a small cage that hung from the ceiling. He cracked it open and let the Trollian out.

Oroko immediately smothered him in hugs.

"I've missed you so much! Thank you for rescuing me!"

He-Man found himself strangely moved, but he had business to attend to. "Oroko, there is much to be done."

"No kidding. Go through that door. There's somebody else that's missed you in there!"

He-Man walked over and opened it. He gasped. Inside were a few animals, including Adora's horse. Most importantly to He-Man, though, was Cringer.

"Cringer . . . ? CRINGER!"

The sad-looking cat suddenly jumped to life and embraced his old master. He meowed. The animal translation spell must have worn off - but He-Man could still understand what Cringer was saying. He-Man swung out his sword and pointed it to him.

"By the power of Grayskull - change Cringer into . . . BATTLECAT!"

In white flash, Cringer became armored, large, and strong. He let out a mighty roar. Together with Oroko and the rest of the animals in tow, He-Man and Battlecat charged out of the rooms and towards the stairwell.

As soon as he reached the stairs, he found Extendar. "We're starting to get everybody up to the courtyard, but it seems Modulock has blocked the exits. It'll take some time to find the alternate routes."

"Damn."

"One more thing, He-Man," said Extendar. "We can't find Man-At-Arms. He must have been moved."

He-Man paused. This was far from good.

"Okay. Oroko, have all of the animals follow you. Extendar, take them all up to the courtyard with you. Do whatever you can to get up there."

"Gotcha."

"I'm going to find Man-At-Arms."

***

Teela continued to fight above with the others. The Horde Troops were now increasing in numbers. They were being pulled from every department, every station. Some were even beginning to rebuild themselves.

And then it happened. Four teleportation beams marked the arrival of Mosquitor, Dragster, Mantenna, and Leech.

"He-Man, we've got a problem," she said through the comm-link.

"_What is it, Teela?_"

"Horde members. Four of them. That, and the Troop numbers seem to be increasing. We could use some help up here."

"_Help should be on the way._"

"I just wish they would hurry."

He-Man didn't answer.

***

He-Man searched for the longest time for Man-At-Arms. But now he was getting desperate. The battle up in the courtyard was getting worse and he was needed more and more each passing minute. Plus, the soldiers were still unable to find a way up there.

Finally, He-Man took up once last resort.

"DUNCAN! DUNCAN!" he cried out.

He-Man then stopped short of a door that was slightly ajar. A small moan echoed from it. His curiosity was piqued and he entered. It was there that Man-At-Arms was found. He was beaten and bloodied.

"Duncan!" he shouted as he ran over. He pulled his old mentor up into his arms.

"A-Adam . . .?"

"Yes. Yes, it's me."

Duncan squinted. "How . . . how was your vacation?"

"Not bad," He-Man half-jokingly answered, just glad he was alive.

"Probably better than mine," Duncan replied, his voice raspy. "The - - the food was terrible. Service . . . COUGH . . . coulda used some work. Mini bar wasn't . . . wasn't too bad . . ."

"I'm going to get you outta here. We don't have a lot of time."

"Adam," Duncan said. "There's not enough time. The Troops are going to level this place in twenty minutes. By the time we get up there, it'll be too late. They said this as they beat me that last time."

"Level it?"

"Yes . . . it's too heavily damaged . . ." Duncan began to pass out.

"Oh no you don't!" He-Man shouted. He hoisted Man-At-Arms up onto his shoulder. "Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"It's . . . it's too late . . ." Duncan struggled, about to slip off of He-Man's shoulder.

He-Man grabbed Duncan's face and looked straight at him. Duncan's head rolled loosely.

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME, DAMN IT! You've got too much to live for! Teela, my father, ME! And, for goodness sake, you've never even met your own grandson!"

Duncan opened his eyes. "Grandson?"

"Yes!"

"I have a grandson . . .?"

"Yes. And I'm going to make sure you meet him. Now, come on!"

He-Man pulled Duncan into his arms and took off running out of the room and towards the long stairs.

His legs pounded against the stones as he ran up the long, winding flights of stairs. In surprisingly no time at all, he ran into the newly free, newly rearmed soldiers.

"Make way! Make way!" he shouted as he past through them.

For some reason, seeing He-Man carry Man-At-Arms made them grasp onto hope much stronger. He-Man soon made it passed the few (a dozen, maybe) animals and up to the freed Defenders.

He-Man put Man-At-Arms onto Battlecat's back. He then turned to Extendar. "Do we have a way up to the courtyard?"

"Yep! Right up these steps!"

"Good. We've got fifteen minutes to group together and get out of here!" He-man exclaimed. He turned to the troops. "ONWARD! CHARGE!"

Everybody and everything picked up their pace. In no time at all, they were in the courtyard and began to do battle with the continuing masses of Horde Troops. He-Man went over to Teela with Battlecat as the Royal Guards began to form a perimeter.

"Father!" shouted Teela. She ran over and placed her hands on the man that sired her. "Oh, father . . ." she cried.

"Hi honey . . ." he moaned. "What's this about a grandson?"

"I love you, father. Just hang on."

"We need to get everyone rounded up. This place is going to blow in less than ten minutes."

At that time, there was an explosion from a nearby wall. The Defenders - as well as many others - watched as Modulock duked it out with Adora.

He punched, she kicked. He lunched, she dodged.

"Hey look! Modulock has got She-Ra's sword!" exclaimed Bow.

"Adora! Get the sword and let's move!" shouted He-Man "Everyone, pull back!"

Adora nodded briefly at He-Man, knocked both of Modulock's heads together. The sword fell from his grasp and into Adora's waiting hands.

He-Man's eyes practically bugged out when she lifted it above her head and spoke the enchanted words.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL . . ." A flash of light, a twinkle of energy, and burst of power. ". . . I AM SHE-RA!"

She-Ra stood where Adora once was. She fired a beam at her horse - which suddenly became the winged Pegasus named Swift-Wind.

"Did she . . . does this mean . . ." Bow started.

"By the Queen!" shouted Castaspella. "Adora is She-Ra!"

Teela suddenly looked to He-Man, but he was too shocked to say anything. He shook his head and snapped out of it.

"Let's move it! Come on! Teela - contact Gwildor! We've got five minutes!"

Less than forty seconds later, the gateway created by the Cosmic Key opened up in the courtyard. "Royal soldiers! Move in! Everybody!"

He-Man pointed the way. The animals, the wounded, Oroko, the Etherians, the royal guards - they all made their way in first.

"Come on, Defenders! Let's move it!"

The base started to explode as the whole gang began to march in. Only She-Ra was left. She was making her way over to Mosquitor, Dragster, Mantenna, and Leech. She was LOOKING for a fight.

"SHE-RA!" shouted He-Man as explosions racked the fortress. "EVERYBODY'S IN ALREADY! LET'S MOVE IT!"

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" she shouted as she and Swift-Wind turned away from the four. They were teleporting out.

"COME ON! COME ON!"

She-Ra and Swift-Wind charged into the portal with He-Man. As soon as they reached the other side, the portal closed for good. As soon as it did, the entire fortress exploded.


	9. Chapter Seven: The Army at Eternos

CHAPTER SEVEN

"The Army at Eternos"

It was dusk now and the entire army sat at the ruins of Eternos. The villagers suddenly became nurses and aides to those that once defended them. Wounds were being mended - some of them were over three years old and very infected. For others, they were taken during the fighting. Surprisingly, though, to everyone - no one that was taken over three years ago was dead. They had all survived.

He-Man watched as wounds were dressed and bones were set. Things were going well, but they still had a large hurtle to climb.

The hero of Eternia and Primus walked over to the beds and tents. He strode through the mass of people helping people; his cape flowing around him as he did. He soon met up with Stratos.

"He-Man. A fine victory," Stratos said with a wide smile.

"Thank you. Have you contacted your people?"

"Yes. They are reluctant. They've been in hiding since Hordak arrived," Stratos replied.

"Show them images of the army we've built up. For the sake of Eternia, they must help us."

"I'll try again," Stratos said. He-Man turned to Buzz-Off.

"Buzz-Off," He-Man said. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. I'm sure my Insectiods would like to know that," the Buzz-Off answered. "Sorry about the buzzing earlier. It's been a while since I've had a decent meal."

"No problem. Listen, about your people . . ."

Meanwhile, in Man-At-Arms lab, another conversation was being held. This one was not about the future, but instead, of the past.

"So . . ." Duncan said as he laid on a cot in the center of the lab. A few nurses had cleaned his wounds and set two of his bones. "This is Addison?"

Teela grinned and walked her son over to Duncan.

"Momma, who's that?" asked Addison.

"That, Addison, is your Grandpa."

Addison's eyes got large. Duncan grinned and nodded.

"G-Grandpa? You're my Grandpa?"

"That's right, lil' buddy," replied Duncan. "Come here and give me a hug!"

Addison ran right over and gave him a big bear hug. Duncan smiled larger than he had in five years.

"Teela?" asked He-Man, striding in.

"Oh, He-Man."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure. Addison, honey, stay with Grandpa."

Teela walked out of the lab and into the open air with He-Man. The hero looked back at his old mentor.

"How is he doing?"

"Better. Much better. Castaspella and Glimmer worked up some spells that'll help his bones heal much faster. I think . . . I think he loves Addison already."

"That's good. Listen, I'm sorry I had to tell him, but . . ."

Teela put her hand on his arm. "You needed to tell him something to keep him moving. I know. I understand."

"Is he ready for battle, do you think?" asked He-Man.

"Not yet. I don't want him to do anything, but you know my father. He was talking about the Cosmic Key and something about a transmitter. I didn't understand. He rambled about that until I brought in Addison."

He-Man smiled. "It's nice to know some things never . . . change."

He looked down at Teela, whose face was now glowing the pale moonlight. He felt suddenly compelled to tell her everything now. Everything.

"You look like you want to say something," she said.

"I do, but . . . I can't right now. It's . . ." He paused and looked up at one of the few remaining towers of Eternos. "It's something we'll discuss later. I need to talk to She-Ra."

"You mean Adora," Teela said.

He-Man paused. "Right."

"He-Man, wait just one second."

"What is it?" he asked, turning back to her.

"When Gwildor teleported me to Castle Grayskull to pick-up Addison, I didn't see Adam."

He-Man paused. "Maybe he's here somewhere."

"I checked around. No one's seen him since we left."

"I'll put in a search for him."

"Sure you will," she said with a wink. She walked off smiling. He-Man scratched his head for just a minute before heading up to the barely standing tower.

When he reached the top, he found the one person that he had been dying to speak to all night.

"She-Ra."

The female warrior spun around. Her blond hair bounced around her face as she did.

"He-Man. I . . . I don't know what got into me . . ."

"I was wondering that myself. Everybody knows. It'll just be a matter of time before they find out my secret."

She-Ra sighed. "And I am sorry for that. But, it's just . . ."

"What is it?" asked He-Man.

"I spent all that time as Adora, you know? All I wanted to do was change into She-Ra and fight it out! So, when the moment came, I suddenly didn't care who knew what or who was watching. I just wanted to be strong again."

"It's not much fun," He-Man answered.

"What to you mean?"

"I spent five years of my life as He-Man. The entire time I was on Primus, I was only He-Man. I couldn't take form as Adam. It was terrible. All I did was fight battles. There were times when I could relax, of course. And I made great friends there. But . . . I was always ready to start fighting at any moment. I even had nightmares, She-Ra, of coming back to Eternia and not being able to change back to Adam."

She-Ra went quiet. "I had nightmares to," she said, rubbing her arms. "Nightmares that Hordak would come to the Crystal Castle and kill us all. All except me, that is. I would then take my sword and try to change into She-Ra, but I wouldn't be able to. I just couldn't for some reason."

"I suppose," He-Man began, "we've had too much of the opposite thing."

"I guess so."

"I'm going downstairs. I need to help people boost morale. We're taking on the Great Towers soon. To do so, we're going to have to be at the top of our game."

"Good idea."

"She-Ra . . ."

"Yes, He-Man?"

"Are you going to talk to the Great Rebellion? Bow and Glimmer and all of them?"

She paused. "No. Not right now, anyway."

"Alright. I suppose it's for the best. Telling them too much might just reveal my identity as well. I'll see you later. Good night, sis."

"He-Man, just one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Times have changed. This isn't the same war we've been fighting. We never shared our true identities with anyone because we feared those close to us being hurt. But, well, it's too late. Those close to us have already been hurt. I don't think it really matters anymore . . ."

He-Man paused in thought. "Maybe. We'll see."

"Good night, He-Man."

"Good night, She-Ra."

***

The metal was heated to perfection, then pounded and pounded until it reached the state that Spikor wanted it. As head of weapons and commander of the armory, the spiked warrior forged many blades, along with hundreds of other weapons in the five years Skeletor has been absent.

For underneath the dark clouds of billowing smoke and thunder, sat Snake Mountain. It's busy, even for this hour.

"Spikor!" shouted Beast Man. "Evil Lynn wants to see you!"

"I'm busy!" Spikor replied harshly.

"That was not a choice, Spikor," said Evil Lynn from behind Beast Man.

Spikor sighed and dosed his latest sword in water. "Yes, mistress."

A few minutes later, Evil Lynn took Skeletor's throne and sat before a large table that held the leaders and warriors of Skeletor's former might.

"So," she began, "I have heard of news."

"What kind of news?" asked Tri-klops.

"He-Man has joined with She-Ra. They've destroyed the Fright Zone."

"Ha ha!" laughed Karg, the one-handed leader of the goblin army.

"Good. Save us the trouble," followed-up Webstor.

"There's more," she continued. "He and She-Ra are here on Eternia. Along with the entire Royal army and the Defenders of Grayskull and Eternia."

Trap-Jaw pounded the table with his fist. "Curses!"

"They are building an army at the ruins of Eternos."

"Bah!" Stinkor said. "We should strike now. Get it over with."

Evil Lynn shook her head. "I have a better idea, Stinkor. We will stay our hand. He-Man and She-Ra will dispose of Hordak for us, then take over the Great Towers. The re-building of Eternos will commence afterwards. Peace, my friends, will reign."

"And then we strike!" shouted Jitsu.

"When he least expects it. We'll bring war to Eternia when he wants peace. A crushing defeat, considering the army we've built ourselves."

"An excellent plan, milady," said Karg.

"Well-done," followed Tri-Klops.

"Me like!" "Me too!" said the two-headed, Two-Bad.

"Good. Now, dismissed!"

The entire group left the chamber. Evil Lynn waited until they were all gone, then reached out with her power and slammed all the doors of the room shut. She then walked over to a large crystal ball. With a few waves of her hand, an image formed.

It was Skeletor, thin and in tattered clothing, walking through a barren land. He was parched and wasting away.

"Don't worry, my master Skeletor, we'll rescue you soon enough. But this time, only when I deem it appropriate!"

***

He-Man stood in the throne chamber of Eternos with She-Ra. Dawn was cracking over the horizon and light was filling the dirty and broken room.

"We will fix this, my brother," She-Ra said.

"I hope so," He-Man replied.

"You can bet your swords on it!" exclaimed Man-At-Arms as he limped in.

"Duncan!" shouted He-Man as both he and his sister ran over to the warrior. "You should be resting."

"Yeah, well," Duncan said, "I needed to show you that I'll be alright for tomorrow."

"You're not fighting, Man-At-Arms," demanded He-Man.

"You are no where near in condition to - "

He raised his hand. "I'm not going to be doing much fighting. I've got a plan trust. Besides," he said, turning to the thrones, "I have other reasons to be up and about."

A silence in between them as soft, golden sunlight came through the windows and smashed wall and ceiling - glimmering on the two great thrones.

"We'll get them back, kiddos," he assured them. "But first, let's give them a place to come back to."


	10. Chapter Eight: The Battle of the Great T...

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Battle of the Great Towers"

Man-At-Arms leaned against a wall and pressed a few keys on a computer pad retrieved from his vault.

"This is a little something I was working on before Hordak came," he said to He-Man. Suddenly the center of the floor slowly opened. As it did, it was making a rough and tumble sound - like rusty metal scrapping against rusty metal. "Need to make sure that's oiled," he smiled, taking a bite of a piece of bread.

Where the floor had opened, a suit of armor that looked much like Man-At-Arms old armor was moved up from below. It was bigger than the previous - much bigger, with more weapons.

"Wow. Duncan, it's . . ."

"It's cybernetic," he replied, using a walking stick to help him over. "It should still be working."

The floor closed back up, allowing the armor to remain. He walked over and opened a panel on the front.

"This is incredible."

"Nothing this good on Primus?"

"No . . . I guess not," he mused. "Strange too. From what I gathered, their civilization is far more advanced than ours."

"Guess they never thought of it," Man-At-Arms answered, tinkering with the computer. "Yep. Everything seems to be working."

"Are you sure about this? I'm certain Gwildor can handle this."

"No, he can't. Trust me, He-Man, after everything those rust-buckets have done to me, I need some payback."

"Right. And you'll get it."

He-Man made his way out of the lab and into the courtyard of Eternos. People were gathering weapons that had been left in forgotten vaults and secret rooms through the remains of Eternos. Still, even with the bounty taken from the Fright Zone, this army was not going to be well armed.

The odds were against them, especially for an offensive strike.

Just then, there was an explosion for 350 kilometers away.

"What was that?" he asked aloud.

"Just one of our booby traps," answered Clamp Champ. "But one of our last ones. It's obvious they're getting closer to the force field."

"Well, let's make sure they don't get any closer. Gather the troops. Let's get ready to wage war."

***

It was many hours later, then, that the early afternoon sun drifted over the Great Towers of Eternia. Hordak was alone in his throne room, his hand running across the blade and hilt of the Sword of Deception.

"Yes . . . yes . . . we'll crush them, won't we? Yes . . . yes . . ." he whispered. "They won't come for you, no no no. They won't get me and they won't get you."

Suddenly the doors of the empty throne room were opened swiftly. "Master Hordak!" shouted Mosquitor. "Please accept my apologies, but a lone man is approaching the Towers!"

"What?!" exclaimed Hordak. "Who is it?"

"See for yourself, master!"

Hordak ran to the lift and up to the top of the Central Tower. He looked through a pair of binoculars at the figure. It was none of other than He-Man, riding Battle Cat.

"It's him! It's He-Man!" shouted Hordak.

"I want a piece of him," Modu said from behind.

"Me too," agreed Lock.

"No. What . . . what is he doing . . . ?" wondered Hordak.

He-Man came to a complete stop. He paused before the Central Tower.

"HORDAK!" he shouted. "I HAVE TO COME TO FIGHT YOU!"

"WHAT?! ALONE?"

"NO! NOT ALONE. NEVER ALONE!"

He-Man pressed a button on his communicator. In a blue, hazy flash, the Cosmic Key quickly teleported the soldiers of Eternia and the Defenders of Grayskull all behind He-Man.

"**_CHARGE!_**"

The army pressed forward, weapons ablaze.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" shouted Hordak.

Horde Troops ran to their gun turrets and opened fire. Laser beams struck the ground, sometimes smacking into the random soldier. But they kept pressing on. Then the great door opened and out came scores of Horde soldiers, lasers firing.

They were so many of them.

Oh so many of them.

Beams of energy sliced through the air, taking down soldiers left and right.

"BACK!" He-Man commanded. "FALL BACK!"

The soldiers began to lay down cover fire, allowing both the army and the Defenders to pull backwards. Horde Troops began to appear before them in large packs. Dozens upon dozens upon dozens . . .

"He's in retreat?" wondered Hordak. "Why is he in retreat?"

"I think we beat him, master," replied Catra.

"So quickly, though? That seems very strange," Mantenna observed.

"Wait. What's that sound?"

"Sounds like . . . buzzing?"

Leech looked towards the source. "BY THE SLIME PIT! NO! INSECTOIDS!"

Indeed. Hundreds of Insectoids came from the sky, launching their weapons at the Horde Troops. Leading them was none other than Buzz Off himself.

"Attack! They who imprisoned me - attack!"

Over the sound of their wings flapping the air rapidly, the sound of weapons fire was heard. He-Man led the army and his Defenders forth, back into the fray.

While the Insectiods dropped bombs and fired lasers, the army went to hand-to-hand combat. Their lasers blared and their weapons clanged.

Ram Man bashed many together. Clamp Champ snapped few into pieces. Fisto pounded them. Teela knocked many to the ground, splitting them completely to bits.

Then, came another army. This one was also from the air.

Startos led a large contingency of Avions forth and they opened fire on the turrets, blasting them to shrapnel.

"This is not good!" Hordak squealed. "Not good at all!" He clutched his sword. He then looked down to the ground.

"HE-MAN AND SHE-RA HAVE JUST CUT THROUGH OUR LINE!" shouted Dragstor.

"They're making for the door! Grrrrr!" Grizzlor added.

"Close the door! CLOSE THE MAIN DOOR!"

Alas, just as the great door began to fall, He-Man saw it and leapt off of Battle Cat. Mere seconds before the door fell, He-Man caught it and pushed it up.

"SHE-RA!"

His sister jumped off of Swift-Wind and ran inside, disposing of the door operator and opened it. He-Man felt the door leave his grip.

"DEFENDERS! INSIDE!" he shouted, waving his hand.

Together now for the first in five years, the great Defenders were once again inside the First Hall of the Central Tower.

Horde Troops attempted to rush them, but the Defenders were too fast for them. He-Man turned to Oroko, who had joined them.

"Where is Hordak?"

With a few waves of his hands, an image of Hordak on the top of the Central Tower appeared. "Good. She-Ra, you're with me. We'll take the stairs. It'll be a long walk, but we need to do it."

"Right. Let's move."

"Extendar, Ram Man, Sy-Klone! Get Man-At-Arms and Gwildor to the Troop Control Room! It should be in the Viper Tower."

"Yes sir!"

"The rest of you - FAN OUT!"

He-Man and She-Ra made for the stairs. The others went up against a score of Horde Troops. Extendar, Ram Man, Sy-Klone, Man-At-Arms, and Gwildor headed towards a corridor.

The battle was officially joined.

***

He-Man and She-Ra rushed up the stairs in the hopes of reaching the top of the Central Tower. Just as they reached about halfway, they were confronted with the entire Horde Elite.

Catra leapt towards She-Ra, followed by Scorpia.

He-Man was attacked all at once by both Leech and Grizzlor. Grizzlor held his arms back while Leech made for his chest to suck the energy out of him. He-Man ducked, flipped Grizzlor over his back and right into Leech. Into his open hands.

Leech absorbed the energy from his furry friend.

"NO!" shouted Leech.

He-Man punched him clean in the face, knocking the buffoon to the ground. He looked back to see his sister smash Scorpia into the wall.

Catra leapt onto her back. "You traitorous bitch!" she shouted, her claws digging into She-Ra thick skin.

"Grow up, Catra," She-Ra replied. She pulled on Catra hair and yanked her around and kicked her in the face. Catra went stumbling down the stairs.

Just as She-Ra and He-Man turned around, both Modulock and Multibot smacked them onto the stone steps. She-Ra and He-Man glanced at each other, then reached up and grabbed the twin heads of both two-headed beings and bashed the pair together.

As soon as the brother and sister stood, Mosquitor, Mantenna, and Dragstor raced for them. He-Man immediately overtook Mantenna while She-Ra took Dragstor and slammed him head-on into Mosquitor.

"Good work," He-Man complemented.

"Thanks. Now let's take care of Hordak."

Just as they stepped over the bodies of the fallen Horde Elite, the duo were caught in some sort of strange web.

In front of them was none other than Shadow Weaver.

"My web of darkness will keep you away from the master," the dark witch said, her hands casting a spell that made the web of darkness stronger and stronger.

***

Ram Man slammed forward and bashed another unit of Horde Troopers. He turned to Man-At-Arms, who stood next to Gwildor by the door in the Viper Tower. Inside was the Horde Troop control computer.

"It's all clear," announced Sy-Klone.

"Excellent. The three of you stand clear. Gwildor, come with me. Get out of the Cosmic Key. Prepare to set the coordinates for the old planetoid that was home of Horde Prime."

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Horde Prime is dead. There's nothing there anymore except for a big hole in the ground. Trust me."

"Oh, alright."

As Gwildor grumbled, Man-At-Arms opened up a panel and began to toy around with the wires. He could hear the sounds of Horde Troops attacking his friends. But as much as the warrior inside him told him to fight with them, the scientist told him to wait.

_"Father!"_ shouted Teela through the comm-link. _"We're being overwhelmed."_

"I know, Teela. Don't worry. I've almost got it."

He yanked out a long cord and attached a device at the end of it. He pressed a key on the device and handed it to Gwildor.

"What do you want me to do with it?" asked Gwildor.

"Hook it up to the Isodynamic Processor on the Key."

"Are you insane? The power flow won't produce the correct amount."

"Gwildor, I've been planning this moment for three and half years. Trust me."

Gwildor scoffed and grabbed the cord and connected it to the Cosmic Key. The coordinates were all set. Gwildor hit the button and the Cosmic Key activated.

It opened up like a flower and spun, producing energy and light dancing above it. Man-At-Arms pressed a few keys on the control panel.

Suddenly, bright blue flashes in the hallway began to appear. For every single Horde Troop in the corridor, there was flash of light and they vanished.

"What the - ?!" exclaimed Ram Man.

"Where'd they all go?" asked Extendar.

"I tied the Cosmic Key into the transmitter and tuned it to a certain wavelength that reaches every single Horde Trooper on the face of the planet. The teleportational energy produced by the Cosmic Key is being sent through the Troops and teleporting to one location - the former planetoid of Horde Prime."

Indeed. All throughout the halls of the Great Towers, blue energy swept across the Horde Troops, causing them to vanish. Not just here, but all throughout Eternia.

The captured villages are freed - no more of their guards stand above them.

The patrols are abandoned.

And on the surface of Horde Prime's planetoid - all the Horde Troops crash to the ground, smashing into each other as they do. Sheer destruction.

Man-At-Arms walked out and joined Teela, who watched as the army and soldiers of Eternia cried out in victory.

"We did it," she breathed.

"Not completely. Not yet. Come on. Defenders! Follow me!"

They made for the stairs.

***

She-Ra, tangled as she was, reached for her sword and grasped it.

"It's over," said Shadow Weaver.

"By the . . . honor . . . of Grayskull . . ." she muttered as she held onto it. "IT IS NOT!"

She-Ra grabbed the sword and spun it. The web of darkness was done for. He-Man dropped to the ground next to her.

Before Shadow Weaver could do anything else, She-Ra punched her in the face. The witch fell to the ground. He-Man and She-Ra ran to the top of the tower.

It was there, as a cold and rainy wind began to wipe over their faces, that they found Hordak. He held his dark sword in his hands and glared at the two.

"You've finally come for me and mine," said Hordak.

"Hordak, we've taken your army. Your Horde Elite has been stopped. Eternia is freed. End this," He-Man ordered.

"Yes. And then revive Etheria."

"Never . . . NEVER!"

Hordak shot forward, sword in hand. He swung at She-Ra, but missed, striking her sword instead. He-Man took towards him, but his sword was blocked by Hordak.

Hordak punched him in the face, and then flew back and kicked She-Ra into the wall. He-Man lurched towards Hordak and swung at him from above. Hordak blocked it and slid the sword down, slashing his leg.

"HE-MAN!" shouted Teela as she, Man-At-Arms, and a few of the others joined them.

"No, Teela," Man-At-Arms said. "This is their fight."

He-Man ignored the wound and took another swing at Hordak. Hordak received a slash to the arm, but used the momentum to move his sword near the hilt of He-Mans. He then head-bunted He-Man and pushed the sword from his hand.

The Sword of Power spun into the air and struck the floor. He-Man was about to reach for it, when he felt Hordak's hand on his arm.

"Father . . ." Teela muttered.

"No. We need to see this played out. If these two fail, then we will step in. Only if."

Hordak positioned the flat end of his sword in front of He-Man. "Let's see who you are," Hordak said. He touched the sword to He-Man's forehead. The hero of Eternia and Primus was mesmerized.

"Take the power away!" shouted Hordak.

He-Man suddenly felt energy leaving his body and taking to his air. The next thing he knew, he was no longer He-Man. He was Adam!

Teela gasped. "What . . .?"

"Oh no," whispered Man-At-Arms.

Hordak grabbed Adam by the throat. "A whelp!" he snorted. "The Prince of Eternia is He-Man? The true He-Man is nothing!"

He tossed Adam across the roof.

Just as Teela was about to join in the fight, She-Ra rammed herself into Hordak. "THIS ENDS NOW!" she shouted.

Teela made her way over to Adam, who was very out of it. His eyes were transfixed on She-Ra as she did battle with Hordak.

"Adam . . .?" asked Teela as she tended to him.

He looked to her, his eyes bloodshot. "I'm sorry . . . I should have . . . I couldn't . . ."

"It's okay, it's okay. I understand, I . . ."

Adam looked up then and saw Zoar circling high above. The animal form of the Soceress contacted Adam telepathically.

__

Adam . . . this is a lie, she told him.

__

What-what do you mean?

The power of his sword deceived you into turning yourself back into Adam. This sickness and weakness you feel is false. Grasp the sword and become He-Man again.

Yes, Soceress . . .

Adam struggled to his feet.

"Adam? Adam!" shouted Teela as the young blond man reached for the Sword of Power.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" he shouted. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

He-Man took his place. Teela stood in shock as she watched the transformation. He-Man paid her no attention and ran towards the fight. Hordak was about play the same trick he had done on He-Man with She-Ra.

"NO!" He-Man shouted. He hit his sword against Hordaks.

She-Ra gasped and grabbed her own sword. Hordak was outnumbered.

"Your game is over with, now," He-Man said. He moved forward, striking at his sword with all his strength. Hordak gasped at his hilt with both hands as He-Man strained the Sword of Power against Hordak's Sword of Deception.

She-Ra ran behind Hordak, her sword spinning. He-Man jumped back, causing Hordak's hands to go along with momentum. Just as they did, She-Ra's Sword of Protection spun through and SLASHED off Hordak's hand.

His hand - along with the Sword of Deception - went flying off the roof. As the sword tumbled through the air, Zoar snatched it and carried it back off to Grayskull.

"Nooooo!" Hordak shouted. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!"

He reached for a dagger with his free hand, but felt the cold of the Sword of Power at his neck. And then he felt the Sword of Protection at his spine.

"It's . . . it's over . . . Hordak . . ." He-Man said, catching his breath.

"Yes," agreed She-Ra. "It is."

Soon, He-Man and She-Ra joined the masses outside the Central Tower. They were all shouted and clapping in victory. He-Man turned to She-Ra, then to Teela.

"People of Eternia!" he shouted. "It's time I reveal a truth to you. Many years ago, Prince Adam was given a magical sword that would transform into the hero you see before you. For now you must understand that Prince Adam and I are one in the same," He-Man revealed. He raised his sword and in a flash of light, became Adam again.

"I was told never to tell anyone my secret," said Adam. "For if someone were to discover He-Man's true identity, then all of those around me were vulnerable to be hurt. But it seems, now, that that no longer matters."

"Indeed," said She-Ra. She became Adora again. "We were doing this for all of you."

"Eternia has changed, my friends. And we must change again now. For as I become stronger by becoming He-Man and Adora becomes stronger by becoming She-Ra, we must make Eternia become stronger as well. Therefore, until King Randor, Queen Marlena, or even King Miro are found once again - Adora and myself will lead you."

The crowd roared with joy.

Adora smiled at her brother and continued. "As Adora and Adam will you be led. As He-Man and She-Ra, we will protect you!"

The crowd roared again.

"Then to the rebuilding of Eternia!" shouted Adam. "And to the restoration of Etheria! WE HAVE THE POWER!"

As the hours flew by, the clouds broke and joy filled the lands of Eternia. The towns and villages were opened up and the people celebrated with whine and fellowship. The great army of Eternia took control of the Great Towers again.

All was right in the world once more.

For now . . .


	11. Chapter Nine: Taking Charge

CHAPTER NINE

"Taking Charge"

"This is incredible."

Adam in the doorway of one of the gigantic vaults within the Great Towers. Reflecting in his eyes were the treasures that once resided within Eternos. Hordak must have raided them and moved them here.

"I told we found something, didn't I?" asked Fisto with a grin.

"Yes," Adam answered. "Yes indeed."

"So," wondered Rio Blast, "should we be movin' all this stuff on yonder to Eternos?"

"No. Not yet. We're not completely secured there," Adam said. "And we still have a lot more to do."

"Adam," said Clamp Champ, entering. "All of the vehicles that Hordak took are up and running."

"Great. Perfect. Listen, I'm heading over to Eternos. Duncan needs a hand with some of the plans for its rebuilding. Plus, I've got a meeting with the leaders of the Lizard People, the Avions, and the Insectiods."

"Right, good buddy," Clamp Champ grinned.

"I'll see you all later."

King Adam walked out of the vault and towards the garage that Hordak apparently stored all of the vehicles that were raided and stolen. He hopped into one of the Talon Fighters and took off into the morning sky.

"Hard to believe, huh?" asked Fisto.

"Reckon so," Rio Blast. "Didn't know that kid could be He-Man."

"I never would have guessed," Clamp Champ said. "But they both saved our butts a dozen times over. I think we should trust them."

"Me too."

"Reckon."

Soon enough, Adam arrived at Eternos. Construction was difficult, but the amount of work being done in just these two days was astounding. Adam grinned as he watched Moss Man communicate with the plants. Adam had decided to keep at least some of them where they were. Eternos looked incredible with them. Of course, in some places (like bedrooms), they were unwanted. Moss Man had those change their direction.

Adam was happy to see many different people from some of the newly liberated villages. He and Adora had been working on a proposal to actually move all of the villages to Eternos, or at least increase the population. The mayors would be meeting with him and his sister later this month to decide on this.

In the meantime, there was other business to attend to.

Adam entered into the throne room, where the most construction and clean-up had been taking place. Granted, it was far from perfect, but it was still getting some where.

He sat in his father's chair, next to Adora.

"Your guests have arrived," said Lubic.

"Well, show them in," Adam ordered. "These people are guests. More than that, they are like are brothers now."

The doors of the great hall opened and in walked Stratos with a group of representatives from Avion. Behind them was Buzz Off and some of the Insectiods. Finally, came Lizard Man, who had remained on Eternia to tend for his people. All three species had gone into hiding. Especially the Insectiods and the Avions, who were leaderless. Stratos had ordered his people into hiding so he could better serve Eternia with the rebellion.

"Greetings friends!" Adam exclaimed, standing from his chair.

"Welcome to Eternos," Adora followed.

"Thanks for having us," Lizard Man said.

"Gentlemen and ladies, the proposed treaty? How do you vote on it?"

Stratos nodded. "You have the full support of Avion behind you. We will aid in the reconstruction of Eternos is you will aid us in getting rid of scavengers that have seemed to take advantage of the Avion abandonment."

"Of course, old friend," Adam replied, taking his hand.

"And what of you, Buzz Off?" asked Adora.

"We will help as well. As both the leader of the Insectiods and a member of your Defenders, I give the support of my people if you will help in the protection of our caverns."

"Yes, you have our pledge."

"Then, let there be peace," said Buzz Off.

"What about you, Lizard Man?"

Lizard Man paused. "I . . . I am afraid I have little to offer you. My people took heavy losses during the war. We were forced to flee into the deepest and darkest of caverns to escape."

"I understand. Now tell me, what can we do for you?"

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me," Adam returned. "What can we do for you?"

"But I have nothing to offer you."

"Your friendship is all we need from you," said Adam.

"This makes no sense! Both Buzz Off and Stratos are giving you strength and support - "

"Because they are friends, Lizard Man," Adora said. "That is why we are giving them full protection. If you offer your friendship to us, then we will be available to help you whenever trouble is abound in your lands."

"You . . . you would do that?"

"Yes," Adam replied.

"Then, I will sign your treaty."

"Excellent."

"If the time comes, King Adam, that you are in need of great help. Know then that whatever strength the Lizard People have, it will be behind you!"

Adam laughed. "Friend, you have yourself a deal! Now, I'm sorry to cut this short, but Adora and I are due in Etheria in an hour. I will see tonight for dinner, correct?"

"Yes," Stratos replied.

"Indeed," Buzz Off followed.

"Of course," Lizard Man began, "my new ally."

Adam and Adora shook hands with the leaders and their friends and started off to another section of the slowly reconstructed palace.

"It's good to see our four peoples getting along," Adam said.

"Indeed. Though I do miss Mother and Father."

"Me too. I wonder what they're doing on Earth."

"Who knows," Adora replied. "Is this all of the negotiating that will take place?"

Adam shook his head. "No. There is still one more place I need to be. But that can wait until later tonight. Maybe even tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I don't think I need to tell you why I was so interested in getting those treaties signed, do I?"

"I'm afraid so, brother."

"Well, then let's just say that there's still one more SNAKE in the grass . . ."

***

"I've been replacing a lot of his systems. They were getting rusty in that dank place," said Gwildor.  
"I would think so," replied Man-At-Arms.

The two were sitting in Man-At-Arms' laboratory. Roboto was standing before them, almost completely fixed up. Man-At-Arms opened up a panel in Roboto's back and greased a few gears.

"It should help the generator," Gwildor said.

"How are you doing, kid?" Man-At-Arms asked Roboto.

"Major systems are aligned. Many sub-systems must be re-routed," Roboto told him.

"We're working on that. Don't worry."

***

"No," She-Ra said, straight and blunt.

"I don't think there's much of a chose," He-Man told her.

"There is. It's suicide."

Light-Hope flashed. "It is not," it told her. "Focusing all of my power into the darkness will allow for it to break."

"There's no guarantee. It might not work. We should get the Soceress over here, He-Man."

"Should would say the same exact thing."

"Light-Hope, please don't do this. There's got to be another way."

Light-Hope flashed again. "She-Ra . . . Adora . . . the power that holds this planet's life-force has swayed. The black oil-like substance Hordak used on Etheria has hardened. There is no more power or magic behind it. If allow myself to enter into it, I will be able to work my way around the planet. When I do, my power will be able to smash the oil and set everyone free."

"It makes sense," He-Man cooed.

"I suppose . . ." She-Ra tried. "I just wish . . ."

"I am Hope-Light, She-Ra. I was made to fight darkness and despair."

"Alright. Just . . . do this."

Light-Hope flashed once more. "It will take much time to spread the world. But soon enough, Etheria will be freed."

"Right. Okay. Go."

"Yes."

Light-Hope suddenly grew brilliantly bright. Then, it became a beam of pure, golden energy that shot from the Crystal Castle and ran right into the solidified oil. As soon as it did, gold light, like little rivers, began to appear on the surface.

"It said it would take awhile."

"Yeah," She-Ra replied, her eyes staring out at it.

"Let's go home."

"I am home."

He-Man paused. "I mean . . ."

"I know. Back to Eternia."

***

Long after the great feast was completed, Adam took a few moments to wander down to a nearby river. He sat upon a log and looked up at the night sky, his mind lost in thought.

There was so much going on here. Hordak was defeated and imprisoned with the rest of his Horde Elite. They were under watch of the best and greatest of warriors - even now at such a late hour. The Sword of Deception had been recovered and sealed back in Castle Grayskull. The reconstruction of Eternos was growing stronger. All of the Eternian Soldiers and the Defenders had returned. The process of freeing Etheria had begun. And the full support of three peoples.

But even through all of this, there were still many questions.

Who was that that attacked He-Man in orbit? He checked and it wasn't anything like what Hordak was capable of creating.

Plus, there was still Snake Mountain to deal with.

And his parents.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," said a sweet voice from behind.

Adam looked back to find Teela standing in the moonlight.

"Teela," he breathed. "I . . ."

"I know. We've all been busy. We need to talk."  
"Yeah."

"Is now a good time?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Let's talk then." Adam paused. "I think, well, I need to tell you about He-Man."

"Yeah. I was kinda wondering about that."

"I guess I could tell you HOW this all happened."

"Don't bother. Oroko already told the whole story."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You told Oroko and not me?"

"He wasn't supposed to know. He just caught me in the act."

Teela smiled. "I figured."

"Teela, there was a reason I never told you. I was trying to protect. . ."

"I know. You were just trying to protect everyone by not telling them the truth."

"Because the truth could leak out. If Skeletor had found out, he would know my vulnerabilities. You and my parents. And my friends."

"He knew that already," Teela said out-front. "He knew we were your soft-spots."

"Maybe. But he didn't know HOW important you were to me."

"Just me or everybody?"

"Eh . . . uh . . . both."

"I see," she said with a tingling in her voice. "I've got a question."

"Shot."

"He-Man and Adam. Are they both different entities existing in the same body? Like, when you lift your sword and say whatever, is it another personality that comes out?"

"No," Adam answered. "The Sword of Power it . . . it kinda channels whatever is in your heart and soul and manifests it. Like Adora. She maybe pretty frail and weak on the outside, but her sword allows the goodness of her heart to come to manifest. She becomes what's inside. That's the same thing with me."

"So, it takes the wonderful and kind guy you are inside and makes you the living personification of that?"

"Exactly. Now that doesn't mean we react the same. Like when you and He-Man kissed, I mean . . . I didn't feel much."

"Oh. I didn't . . . I didn't know - "

"No, Teela, it's okay," Adam assured her. "Because when we kissed the other night. Just that peck, I felt something much more amazing than what I experienced when I was He-Man."

"Oh. I-I see."

"I'm sorry. I guess that . . ."

"No, Adam. No. It makes sense. I mean, that wasn't really the REAL you. It was like a mask, right?"

"Right."

She nodded. "Right. Then, I wonder . . ."

"Wonder what?"

"What this will feel like."

She pressed her lips against his. Adam responded and began to kiss her back. Teela broke and looked at him.

"Wonderful," Adam said.

He then took her in his arms and they kissed passionately underneath the stars and the moon. They broke again.

"Adam."

"Yeah?"

"I have a confession to make . . ."

"What's that?"

"For years, I've had this kinda, crush on you. And on He-Man. When the both of you left, I was vulnerable. I didn't understand why when the two of you left, it only felt like one of you were gone. It still hurt, but for some reason, I kept thinking of you two as the same person. After all this time, now . . . oh, Adam, I've missed you so much."

She hugged the young King.

"I . . . I've missed you, too, Teela," Adam said. "With all of my heart, I've missed you."

"Adam?" she asked from his shoulder. Tears were starting to appear. "I . . . I need to tell you that I . . . I . . . I love you with all my heart."

He squeezed her tight. "I love you too, Teela. For the longest time, I have."

She moved back from his embraced and wiped a tear away. Adam pulled her next to him and the pair kissed once more.


	12. Chapter Ten: HeMan versus Evil Lynn

CHAPTER TEN

"He-Man versus Evil Lynn"

Great lava pools flowed across the dark and battered ground. Ever-loomed clouds waved over the land. A strange howl seemed ever present. But He-Man continued on forward, his ride on Battle Cat unceasing.

"There it is, Battle Cat," He-Man said, stopping finally.

Before them was none other than Snake Mountain itself. For some odd reason, it seemed higher and more fortified than it had ever been. Even still, He-Man felt a strange and eerie darkness and hatred towards the fortress of evil. The clouds high above it seemed thicker even.

"I don't like this, He-Man," said Battle Cat.

"It's alright. Don't worry."

Suddenly, there was a crack of lighting. Dropping down from the mouth of the great serpent that strangled the mountain came five figures - armed to the teeth and more than ready for a fight.

Tri-Klops. "Come on, He-Man. Make a move."

Clawful. "We're ready to cut you down to size!"

Mer-Man. "Make you fish food!"

Whip-Lash. "Let's just rush him and get it over with."

Trap Jaw. "We've been itching for a fight for five years, ya yutz. Let's get this show on the road!"

He-Man raised his hand, but kept his other one on the hilt of his sword. "I'm not here for a battle. I'm here to talk to the master of Snake Mountain."

"Ha!" laughed Tri-Klops. "No deal, He-Man."

"Yeah, he's right," agreed Mer-Man.

"After five years, you just show up and demand to talk to Evil Lynn. Ha! Like that's going to happen!" Trap Jaw exclaimed.

"Gentlemen," said Evil Lynn from above. "He-Man has come here not wanting anything but to talk. I suggest we give Adam that opportunity."

He-Man shuddered when she called him that. He suddenly remembered another reason why he kept the truth hidden for so long.

Evil Lynn made her way down to him.

"It's He-Man in this form, Evil Lynn. I've come to talk to you and no one else. Call off your goons."

"Call off yours," she said, pointing to a ridge about a mile away.

He pressed a button on his communicator. "Ram Man, you and Stratos fall back. I'm not going to be needing you."

"_But He-Man -_ "

"Please. Trust me."

"_Yes sir._"

He-Man waved his arms as a gesture of acceptance. Evil Lynn snapped her fingers and the five warriors reluctantly made their way back into Snake Mountain.

"So," she began, pulling her cape over her. He-Man leapt off Battle Cat and followed her.

"So."

"If this is no formal declaration of war, then what have you come for?" she asked.

"A formal declaration of peace," he offered.

"Well, this sounds interesting."

"It should. We have you outnumbered, Evil Lynn. And it's obvious to me that everybody's been in that mountain of yours for quite some time, ready and rearin' to go."

"He-Man, Skeletor abandoned us. All because of you, you know. Simply because you were leaving, he left us too. For months, we had nothing else to do but argue. Did you know that for a time, flowers actually grew here?"

He-Man scanned the area. There was nothing here. It was quite a surprising thing to here. "I see. Without Skeletor's evil to . . ."

"No," she interrupted. "Without Skeletor's leadership, the power of Snake Mountain began to dwindle. We went to King Hiss to help us. With King Hiss and his allies, we planned an assault on Eternos, Grayskull and the Great Towers."

"But Hordak beat you to it."

"Exactly," she scoffed. "So, we signed a peace treaty with Hordak. We both knew, however, that war would erupt between the two of us eventually, but it was something neither were looking to do any time soon."

"What happened to King Hiss?"

"He and his 'royal Snake Men' found a sealed cavern beneath Snake Mountain. He had been curious about it for years. It seemed it was older than the mountain itself."

"Really?" He-Man asked.

"Yes. He and his men disappeared in the cavern after the treaty was signed. We've heard scant reports since."

"I was curious about all of this," He-Man confessed.

"Yes, well, you won't get your opportunity."

"Evil Lynn," He-Man started, "tell me something, won't you? You've followed Skeletor for years, haven't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"But not necessarily blindly, haven't you? You've had your reservations."

Evil Lynn paused. "Just what are you getting at?"

"Skeletor was always after me. After Eternos. After Grayskull. He was obsessed. Look, he even gave up his army to chase after me! And you know what happened? He ended up in exile. Skeletor took the path of war and destruction to accomplish his goals. He was single-minded," He-Man attempted. "It was faulty, this way of war. But now that Skeletor is gone, you have a choice. You either follow in your FORMER masters footsteps. Or you could make your own."

Evil Lynn looked at him, deep in thought. For a moment, he felt a strange connection being made. She spun around and walked along a river of lava.

"I'm . . . not sure."

He-Man watched her as she mulled over what he had said. For some reason, though, He-Man felt an urge to find out what King Hiss was after. Caverns beneath Snake Mountain - some that might even be older than the mountain itself - seemed to be a potential threat. Plus, He-Man also knew of King Hiss' reputation for using old powers for new reasons.

"I'll make you a deal then," He-Man said. "If you allow me and four or five others into those caverns, we will send no one here to attack you. Anything I see in Snake Mountain - as long as it involves no death or destruction, mind you - will ignored. In fact, you can blind-fold us as soon as we enter. All you have to do is make sure we get down to that cavern and promise not to attack Eternos, the Towers, or Castle Grayskull."

She looked him over, then out-stretched her hand. He took it.

"Agreed."

"Excellent. Then I'll see you in five days."

"We will be ready."

He-Man seated himself back onto Battle Cat. "I have your word, Evil Lynn?"

"Of course, He-Man, of course."

"Good."

He-Man rode off towards the horizon. Evil Lynn watched in fascination. As she did, Karg appeared by her side.

"Mistress Evil Lynn, I couldn't help but overhear - "

"The word is eavesdropping, Karg."

"Whatever the case may be, we aren't really going to let him into the caverns, are we?"

"Of course we will," Evil Lynn answered. "I don't trust King Hiss no more than Skeletor ever did. In fact, I'm thinking I trust him LESS than Skeletor did. If I can get He-Man to take care of King Hiss for us, then that's one less enemy waiting for us."

"Ahhh, so smart you are."

"Karg, for saying that, I will be granting you the first volley of attacks when we make our move."

"And just when will that be, my mistress?"

Evil Lynn paused and looked to a blackened and dead oak tree not far from her. "In the spring, of course. This development changes nothing."

"But about this temporary truce . . ."

She looked to her advisor and the Goblin army commander-in-chief. "He-Man and I both know that it is only temporary. Skeletor may have had it wrong, but not the way He-Man sees it. We will strike when peace is almost near. The most fitting victory of all."


	13. Chapter Eleven: Into the Depths

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Into the Depths"

The sun rode high as He-Man charged towards Castle Grayskull. Battle Cat had been lounging around Eternos all afternoon and the great beast within was just dying for a chance to go out and about. He-Man granted him that wish when he decided to head on off to Castle Grayskull.

The great drawbridge opened and He-Man and Battle Cat strode in, their eyes scanning the great throne room. The Soceress sat upon her throne and stood up when He-Man arrived.

"Soceress," He-Man greeted. "I must speak with you."

The Soceress stepped down from her throne and stood before the great warrior.

"What is it?"

"The caverns beneath Snake Mountain. I am going there as a form of peace between - "

She paused and looked curiously at him. "Why?" she asked.

"As a bargaining chip between Evil Lynn and myself. It's part of a temporary peace that I intend to continue on with."

"He-Man, I am not certain if this is a wise course of action for you."

"Why?"

She did not answer and began to walk across the large room. The Soceress reached a small table and poured herself a drink of water. He-Man found this odd for some reason. He had NEVER - EVER -seen the Soceress eat or drink anything before.

"There are reasons."

"King Hiss is down there. Whatever is up, he's involved."

"Do not bother with it, He-Man."

"I will, Soceress!" He-Man engaged, feeling his rage begin to bubble. "I will . . ."

She looked him in the eyes. "Then do so as Adam, heir to the throne of Eternos."

"Why?" he questioned once again. The Soceress folded her arms and looked away from him. A strange, chilly breeze blew through the Castle walls. "There's something down there, isn't there? Something you don't want me to know about?"

The Soceress slowly turned around. "What is down there, Adam, is a truth that should never have been thought of."

He-Man's eyes widened. He called her Adam while he was in his He-Man form. It was quite unordinary.

"What truth is this?"

"A truth that I dare not say here. I have been sworn to speak of it. What you learn, you must learn on your own. And not as He-Man. Take your sword for the journey and become He-Man for battle. But for the truth you will undoubtedly find, you must remain Adam."

"How is that important?"

"You will know it when you reach it, my Prince. Now, go there if you must. But I will warn at this moment that what you will find down there will shake everything you've known or every wondered. Your vision of Eternia and even Etheria will be forever skewed. I worry that it will not radically alter all that has come before and all that will occur in these forth coming days."

He-Man looked at her longingly. "You know something, don't you?"

"I . . . He-Man . . . Adam . . . what I know would bring you to your knees. You must find what you must find on your own."

He sighed and nodded. "Yes, my Soceress. And when I find it, I will return to Castle Grayskull."

"That, of which, I have no doubt of."

***

As dawn broke the next day, a small convoy journeyed through the air to Snake Mountain. When they were within two miles, the convey landed onto the dark ground.

"I will return," Adam told Adora. "In the meantime . . ."

"Yes," Adora said. "Keep everything running. Find our parents. And work on that treaty."

"That's right. Do whatever you can. We need to establish peace on Eternia," Adam told her.

"I know. Just don't get too cozy down there. You never know when He-Man is going to be needed again."

"Right."

Teela walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. "Come back to me, hero," she whispered.

"I will, Teela. Don't you worry."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And so, Adam, Roboto, Ram Man, and Snout Sprout marched the rest of the way to Snake Mountain. As soon as they reached the base of the large, black tower - Blade, Beast Man, Tri-Klops, Jitsu, and Saurod greeted them.

"Welcome, warriors of Eternia!" shouted Tri-Klops.

Evil Lynn then walked out of the secret door. "There is no need for blindfolds. I trust you enough not to peek. We have nothing to hide."

"Right. Of course."

The whole gang walked into the great, dark tower. Adam felt a chill creep down his back and he had to fight instinct not to grab his sword. The corridor they walked through was lit with large fires and smelled of ash and smoke.

After walking for what seemed like hours in silence, they finally reached a long and winding set of stairs. They followed Evil Lynn down these dark stairs. Every once and a while, the line of warriors of good and evil would end up on a landing. On these landings would be closed doors. Evil Lynn would retrieve a set of keys and un-lock them, revealing - of course - another set of stairs.

"How much longer?" asked Ram Man, growing impatient.

"Three more doors worth, bucket head," said Blade, his hand on his hilt.

"Bucket head? Why I outta . . ."

Adam lifted his hand. "That's enough! We're the guests here, remember?"

"Adam is correct, my comrades," said Roboto. "We are here on good graces."

"How are you holding up, Roboto?" asked Snout Sprout.

"Luckily, Gwildor and Man-At-Arms were successful in repairing all of my systems."

The conversation soon dwindled and the group continued their walk down the stairs. Finally, after reaching the final doorway, they all found themselves in a large cave far beneath the surface. All around them were more corridors. Evil Lynn pointed them down a final one.

"This way."

"Hey, check out these rocks," Ram Man observed as they began to march down the corridor.

"What is it?" asked Adam.

"Well, all of those others looked like they've opened for a number of years. But this one looks like it's only been two or three years."

"That's because King Hiss just recently opened this corridor up," Evil Lynn explained. "He claimed it had been sealed for many years. Even before the age he when commanded Snake Mountain."

The corridor began to slop then, taking them all farther down underneath the surface level. Deeper and deeper still. Finally, they reached a dead-end. Evil Lynn lifted her staff and lit it up even more so.

Before them all was a large, round, faded-gold door. Adam pressed her hands against it. There were symbols on it. All sorts of strange symbols.

"Incredible," he said. "Roboto, are you getting this?"

"I have just initiated my recording systems, as per your request."

"Look there!" Adam pointed out. "There's Grayskull! And Zoar!"

"Hey, over here Adam," said Ram Man. "Here's Snake Mountain."

"And the Great Towers, Adam," observed Snout Sprout.

"If you are all finished," Evil Lynn wondered impatiently. "My cohorts and I have a long walk back to my throne room."

"Well, since we have this recorded, then I suppose we are," Adam started, "but I would - "

"Finished. Good."

She pulled out one last key and inserted it into a small opening in the center of the door. Evil Lynn then turned the key. There was the sound of large metal clamps opening and then the sound of chains being pulled. The great faded gold door opened, revealing a pitch-black tunnel beyond.

Adam opened up a pack on his back and retrieved torches. He pressed the on-switch on his and waved immediately within. There was a landing and a large set of stairs flowing directly from it.

"Okay. Let's move."

"Have a good time, gentlemen. Don't get lost," Evil Lynn laughed as they all entered. With those last words, the door slammed shut. Metal was heard clanking again.

Then there was complete silence. Adam upped the luminance on his power-torch and led the others down the stairs. As they passed the first couple of steps, they soon realized that these steps were inside a very large, open cavern.

"This is wonderful," Ram Man said sarcastically.

"Sensors are not detecting much of anything, King Adam."

"There's probably not much to detect," retorted Snout Sprout.

"Let's just keep moving."

And so they. Darkness nipped at their every step. If not for their torches, the foursome would have fallen to their death already. They could guess at both the depth and what was at the bottom of the dark abyss beneath them.

After nearly two hours of walking carefully down these steps, they arrived on a landing.

"Okay, so now what?" asked Ram Man.

Adam swung around his torch. It shined on what looked like a ledge on the wall that slowly descended downward. The ledge was only three feet wide, but looked fairly stable.

"I guess we go this way."

"Nothing like a good guess, I suppose," Snout Sprout followed.

So, the band of warriors began to walk down the ledge. It was dangerous, most definitely. It was lot less stable than previous realized. It would often times change width, causing the heroes to press themselves against the wall to make their way down it. There were more than enough close calls.

The ledge scaled the great walls of the caverns and it was very surprising that they were still in the same chamber they had begun their travel down the long stairs in.

As the ledge ramp neared the ground, a strange cold crept across them all. Finally, then, they reached the cavern floor. It was slimy and slick underneath their boots.

"Ah, man, this is almost as bad as when Hordak ordered me to the Slime Pit!" Ram Man exclaimed. "Ha! But those guys wasted it on me. I still had my helmet on."

Adam tried to muster a grin, but he couldn't. Something was drawing his attention forward. He stepped forth and saw what it was that called him. In the middle of the chamber was a large, circular hole. He couldn't seem to tell what was inside.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I . . ."

"Wait!" ordered Roboto. "My audio sensors are detecting a noise!"

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssss . . ." a ominous sound filled the chamber.

"What is that?"

"Sounds like a snake."

As if on cue, a gigantic viper shout from the hole and made straight for the gang. Snout Sprout was thrown backwards, taking the brunt of its assault.

Adam reached for his sword, but was smacked away by the snake's body. It was making for Roboto.

Just as it was about to reach the robotic warrior, Ram Man bashed his head into the snake's side. The snake hissed and swung back. Roboto and Snout Sprout opened fire on that large reptile.

"Look! A tunnel!" shouted Ram Man, pointing to a small doorway that led away from the chamber.

"Go! Run!" Adam ordered.

The four shot for the doorway, the snake almost literally nipping a their heels. They ran into, but the snake was following.

"Oh no you don't!" Ram Man yelled at it. He smashed against the wall of the tunnel. Rocks tumbled down from the ceiling and blocked the snake from the warriors.

As the others coughed from the dust, Snout Sprout looked forward. The tunnel was small and only grew deeper and deeper into Eternia.

"Well," he said to the others, "looks like we're stuck between a rock and hard place."


	14. Chapter Twelve: Against the Giant

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Against the Giant"

As the colorful leaves fell to the ground, the great city of Eternos continued its reconstruction. Surprisingly enough, the great effort that was put into it was quickly paying off. Man-At-Arms predicted that the entire city and the palace would be completely finished in two weeks.

Teela looked out the window of her room and watched as children laughed in the courtyard. It was such a joy. Addison was in the next room, playing with some toys.

She sighed and wondered how Adam was doing. They had heard nothing since they entered Snake Mountain, which was to be expected.

"You miss him, too?" asked Cringer, his communication spell reactivated.

"Yes, Cringer. A lot," she said sadly.

"I know," said the large cat as it walked next to her. "He's my best friend. I would do anything for him."

Teela smiled. "Even conquer your fears?"

"As Battle Cat, I can. I'm always afraid until he turns me into Battle Cat. But now . . . ever since the Fright Zone, nothing fears me like it used to."

"That's good to here, Cringer."

"One thing does fear me, Teela."

"And what's that?"

"The thought of Adam not coming home."

"So am I, my friend. So am I."

***

Adam cracked open the canister and in seconds, a small fire roared next to them. "This should keep us lit for the night," he said. They had been going down this tunnel all day. According to Roboto's digital clocks, it was getting late. With weariness within them all, the group decided to take a good night's sleep.

And so they slumbered restfully. Adam no longer felt the need to unsheathe his sword, though he kept a good handle on it all night.

Roboto woke the others early the next morning and they all began their journey anew in the darkness of the tunnel. Adam led them all. The tunnel itself seemed never-ending. It just went on and on and on. At some points, it would grow small enough for only a crawl. Others, it would be large enough for Mekaneck to have a good look. But usually, it was just about the right size. It also, though, couldn't seem to make up its mind whether to go up or down.

The group had ascended and descended so many times, they couldn't tell if they were close or far away from the surface. All that was known was that it was dark and forward was the only way they could go.

After five hours of travel, there was a definite change in the tunnel. "Look here," said Roboto. "Foot prints."

"Can you identify them, Roboto?"

The android scanned them. "It will take a few moments to cross-reference."

"Take your time."

"There's also some scarring on the rocks here, Adam," Ram Man pointed out. "All along this section of the tunnel."

"Here's something else," reported Snout Sprout from a little up ahead. "Wood. Or well, smashed wood. And metal."

"There was door here," Adam realized. "A thick one."

"These footprints belong to Snake Face, Adam," said Roboto. "But they are very old."

"They must have smashed the door apart. But why would it have given them so much trouble? Even for such a thick door, it wouldn't have been very hard to bash their way in," Adam wondered. "It must have been enchanted."

"If it is, it's not anymore," Snout Sprout realized. "I think we should get moving."

The gang stepped passed the remains of the door and continued down the tunnel.

***

Adora stepped into Man-At-Arm's lab and watched as the brillant scientist and fearsome warrior worked at a nearby computer station.

"Man-At-Arms?"

He turned around. "Call me Duncan, your highness."

She smiled. "And you can call me Adora."

"Alright. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering how the search was progressing?"

He shook his head. "We're trying our hardest, both Gwildor and I. But the harmonics for Earth are very difficult to create. Plus, most of my lab equipment keeps failing. It's getting harder and harder to get any work done."

Duncan stood up, leaning on a cane.

"Is . . . there anything I can do?"

"No, not right now. Unless you can think of the energy variance for whatever part of the universe Earth is in."

"No, I'm sorry," she laughed.

He smiled. "Then I suppose I'm stuck trying to remember who to do this."

"Didn't you go to Earth before? Don't you remember the harmonics from that trip?"

"No. They won't work. You see, we believe that the universe is constantly expanding. We have proof of it, thanks to the bundle of technology that Flipshot gave us as reward for loaning out our only He-Man. Anyways - the universe is constantly expanding. As it is, everything is in constant motion. In the seven years its been since our visit to Earth, the planet had moved just enough to change the harmonics."

"Great."

"Yeah. But don't you worry your little head about that. We'll take care of this. You just work on ruling the world, okay?"

***

In the darkness of the tunnel, Adam, Roboto, Ram Man, and Snout Sprout worked their way farther and farther away from the remains of the door. They noticed that their air was less stale where they headed.

It was then, they came to a complete stop. They were now on a small ledge overlooking a large chamber held up by big towers. Even moreso, there were fires lit below. These towers - supports - looked man-made.

"Let's get down there," Adam told them.

"How?"

"Here!" Roboto pointed. There was a small set of stars just off to their left. The four climbed down the stairs and onto the large cavern floor. As soon as they reached it, they couldn't help by notice that the floor was covered in sand and not dirt.

"Strange," noted Adam.

"I dunno," gave Ram Man.

"Adam, take a look over here," said Snout Sprout. Adam walked over to the far wall, where there were nearly a dozens small tunnel entrances.

"I wonder what these are? And where they led?"

"King Adam!" shouted Roboto. "I sense movement!"

Adam and Snout Sprout ran over to Ram Man and Roboto. The android was focused completely on the dimmed light ahead.

"He's right!" Ram Man exclaimed. "The sand is movin'!"

Indeed. The sand on the floor in the middle of the cavern churned and began to pile up. Then, the sand fell off. In its place was large, angry giant. He had green screen, black armor and dark hair. The giant held a large, stone club.

He groaned loudly and lurched towards them, swinging his club around.

"Keep him off his toes! Give me a chance to change into - "

It was too late. The giant smashed the ground with his club. The very cavern shook with the impact. He then grabbed hold of Adam and threw him into one of the small tunnels. He slid down it quickly. It was narrow and was nearly straight down. Try as he may, he could not stop himself.

In fact, he couldn't even bother when he smacked his head against the side and was knocked unconscious. His body just continued to slide down the tunnel.


	15. Chapter Thirteen: HeMan and MerMan

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"He-Man and Mer-Man"

The drip, drip, drip of water awoke Adam from his unconscious state. His eyes were sore as he opened them and he struggled to stand up.

"Oh . . . ow . . ." he muttered to himself. It felt like he had a broken leg. "Ow . . . Ram Man? Roboto? Snout Sprout? Anybody?"

Adam looked at his surroundings. He was in a near cavern, one that was very large and very ominous. He looked up and saw how high the ceiling went up. He gasped. It was at least fifty feet. And he fell from that. He could see where he exited. Directly next to him was a large lake, somehow located underground.

"Wha-what is this place?"

Adam suddenly felt a surge of panic and looked for his sword. It was there, tittering on a rock next to the lake. He reached for it, shifting his body weight. He shifted too much and felt a searing pain from his leg. His hand spasmed and smacked the sword off the rock and into the lake.

"Damn it!"

He laid his head back on the hard, rock floor. He was screwed.

***

"Adam! King Adam!" shouted Ram Man through the tunnel he had fallen into.

"There is no point, Ram Man," said Roboto. "This tunnel goes nearly straight for miles."

"Yeah, well, we ain't abandoning him."

"We can't stay here for much longer," Snout Sprout said, eyeing the now unconscious giant. "We don't know how much longer that thing'll stay out. There's a another shattered door down that tunnel. It may led to the surface."

"It may not, elephant-face" pondered Ram Man.

"We should wait a few hours longer. Ram Man, keep guard on the giant. If he wakes, smash him in the head. If he does not, then we are in good fortune," Roboto commanded. "Let us also bear in mind that Adam does indeed have the Sword of Power. He can change into He-Man if need be."

***

As King Adam laid on his rocky bed, he could the splish-splash of water. He turned to see who or what it could be, but he didn't see anything within his line-of-sight.

Then, the splashes got louder and louder.

"Wha . . . who's there? WHO'S THERE?!"

A figure suddenly leapt to Adam's feet and starred at him with wide, yellow eyes. "OH NO!" the figure cursed. "Not you!"

Adam was shocked. "Mer-Man? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What am _I_ doing here? This is my place!"

"Your . . . place . . .?"

"My secret place. When Mer-Man wants to be alone. But I'm not alone! No, because, you're here!"

"Mer-Man, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. But, well, my leg is broken and I'm stuck."

"Well, I don't care! Go back to that tunnel back there! Just get out!" Mer-Man insisted.

"Mer-Man, the only way I'm going to be able to get to that tunnel is if I had my sword. But my sword is now at the bottom of this lake. If you can get it - "

"Don't try to fool me, you stupid land lover!" Mer-Man shouted. "You'll get me in there and then seal me in here with some sort of weapon you're obviously holding. You probably have your sword with you, but are just hiding it."

"Mer-Man, if I had the sword, I would have changed already and been through that tunnel back there. Wait. What tunnel?"

"That one, stupid flesh thing! THERE!"

Mer-Man grabbed Adam's face and pointed it to a small, three foot opening in the wall. "What's back there?" asked Adam after the aquatic villain let go.

"A big, green giant."

Adam paused in thought. The giant apparently lived there. And he was able to into the chamber where the others were. That would mean would have a chance. But still, Adam was curious as to why Mer-Man was here.

"Mer-Man, where is this place?"

"This is at the very edge of the Harmony Sea. An air pocket, but still under the land. Very difficult to get to. I'm the only one that can do it."

"What did you mean this was your 'secret place?'"

"Enough questions!" Mer-Man shouted. He jumped behind Adam and pushed him up so he was in a sitting position.

Adam screamed in pain.

"My leg!"

Mer-Man ran in front of him and looked between Adam's face and his leg. "You . . . you're telling the truth?"

"Yes!"

"I see no sword. No weapons."

"That's right. I had a backpack, but it was Ram Man's turn to haul it around. Would you mind getting my sword, please?"

Mer-Man paused. "You will not have your sword. Mer-Man will take you to that tunnel himself."

"No!" Adam shouted. Mer-Man growled.

"You do not order me around!" he exclaimed. "I am here to get away from orders!"

"Is that why this is your secret place?"

Mer-Man knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. "Yes. Evil Lynn and Skeletor take advantage of me. I only help because I have no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"For my loyalty, both Skeletor and Evil Lynn have promised that no harm will come to pass to the Sea People. Sometimes, though, I want to be alone and this is the place I go. They can not teleport from here. Strange magics."

"I see. Would you like me to leave as well?"

"Yes!"

"They why don't you take a chance and get that sword for me?"

Mer-Man struggled a moment with the decision before jumping right into the water. A moment later, he returned with the mystical blade. Adam retrieved it from the villain, then lifted it above his head.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ." he cried out. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

In a thunderous crash of power and light, He-Man replaced the battered form of Adam. He-Man stood up and took a breath.

"There! Now go!" Mer-Man said. "Just . . . just leave me alone . . ."

He-Man started for the tunnel, but paused just a moment and turned back to Mer-Man. "Mer-Man," he began, "there are other ways to keep the peace in your world."

"Oh?"

"Skeletor is gone. I think you should consider Eternos as a new negotiation ground."

Mer-Man looked at He-Man long and hard before slipping back into the water and completely disappearing from sight.

He-Man sighed and ducked into the tunnel. After a few minutes of walking through this, he reached a large set of caves. He ignored them all with the exception a large one with a tunnel directly above it. He stood underneath the tunnel and as soon as he reached it, he felt thrown up into it.

After a few moments of speeding through the large, giant-sized tunnel, heading directly upwards, He-Man arrived in the great chamber where his allies were waiting for him.

"He-Man! Good to see you're alright!" Snout Sprout welcomed.

"Yeah, now let's move it, huh? That giant ain't gonna be no sleeping beauty for much longer," Ram Man told them.

"Right. LET THE POWER RETURN!" He-Man shouted. He was then transformed back into Adam. He was fit and healthy again, just as he figured. The power of Grayskull had healed Adam's wounds as He-Man.

So, Adam led them on once again into the tunnel that took them out of there.


	16. Chapter Fourteen: The Truth

A BRIEF NOTE: Okay, howdy. First of all, thank you for all the support you have given me. I'll have a full thanks at the end of the story. Second, I need to remind you that this is my own, personal version of MOTU, NA, and PoP. What follows is part of that new take. I want everyone to acknowledge that this is not the regular He-Man. I would like a lot of feedback on this chapter, it took me a long time to work on and get ready for. So, without further ado . . .

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"The Truth"

A full day later and the group of four encountered yet another door like from before. It was shattered with evidence of magic having effectively been used to control it. They took note of it, but went on. Though they still possessed their torches, the ordeal left the four - even Roboto - with a feeling of claustrophobia.

"I just wanna smash up that idiot Hiss," grumbled Ram Man.

"I hope you'll get your chance," Adam replied as they continued through the tunnel. This tunnel was different than the one from before. There was more evidence that this was actually beneath either the Sands of Time or the Desert. Though the latter seemed stretching a bit. While the past tunnel was made out rock and dirt, this one seemed to be sand and rocks of its golden color.

"Adam!" exclaimed Roboto, who was in the lead.

The trio stopped dead behind Roboto. Before them was a door much like what was seen in Snake Mountain. The same one that had led them into this fiasco. But this one was different. Not only was it silver instead of gold, but it was also left slightly ajar.

With the key inside the keyhole.

"Well, let's see what's on the other side," suggested Ram Man. He opened the door, revealing a sight that will never, ever be forgotten.

On the other side of this was a very, very large room that towered above them. The ground was a dark marble. There were also three large statues. One all the way on the other side of the room was a gigantic eagle. The second one to their extreme left was a lion. And the last one, which was on their side of the room, was a snake.

There were torches everyone, giving the whole, large room a good source of light.

"Where are we?" asked Snout Sprout.

"I . . . I wonder . . ." Adam thought aloud. "Roboto, run an analysis on this marble. How old is it?"

"Running . . ." Roboto answered. He placed his hand on the floor, information being sent to his computer systems. "Adam, my King, it is nearly 1,000 years old."

Adam nodded. "That's what I thought. This is where the Great Towers were held after they sunk! And this is where they were re-surfaced from!"

"That would be the right size, I guess," Ram Man supposed.

"You are correct, my young king," said a voice from behind. The four turned around to see an old man in robes, holding a long staff and very thick book.

"Who . . . who are you?" asked Adam.

"You may have heard my name before, my King. My name is Eldor."

Adam's eyes grew. "You're . . . yes. I've heard of you."

"Good. I am glad you have come. Please, Adam, I must speak with you and you alone."

Eldor waved his hand. In a flash, a portal appeared behind them.

"Wait a minute, Adam, I don't like this!" protested Ram Man.

"Go! Trust me!"

"Come on, Ram Man, Roboto," Snout Sprout soothed. They all three reluctantly passed through the portal. Adam turned from the vanished tunnel through time/space and back to Eldor. He walked over to a bench and sat down.

"What is it? Why did King Hiss come down here? Where is he now? I have so many questions, Eldor. Please . . ."

"The Soceress warned you, didn't she?"

"Yes."

"She told you that there are truths down here that should not have been created, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you came anyways?"

"Yes! Now, will . . ."

"Then you are willing to accept the truth?"

"I am."

"Listen to me words, King Adam. Let them take shape. Let them occur around you," Eldor instructed, opening his book.

Everything around Adam seemed to fade away and all he heard was Eldor's voice and saw exactly what Eldor narrated . . .

__

1,200 years ago, Adam, the Eternians were guided by magic. The only technology we had was a few, scant windmills. Castle Grayskull was brand new and Eternos was only a village. The king and queen commanded Eternia in harmony with magic and the peoples of the world. With the help of the Council of Elders, the world of Eternia was a virtual utopia. A balance was set forth of good and evil.

And then everything changed.

An alien species called the Zodak arrived from the stars. The Council was weary of these visitors, but the king and queen greeted the Zodak with open arms. The Zodak was interested in the power of Eternia's magic. So, with curiosity, they sent some of the population of Eternia to our sister world, Etheria.

"Why?" asked Adam.

__

To keep them pure, for the time being.

"Pure?"

__

Allow me to continue, please, King. The Zodak returned the compensation of having a loss in population to the Eternians in the form of advanced technology. The Zodak left Eternia and watched from afar.

They watched for a reason. But we will get in the reason later. The Council members sensed an imbalance in the polar good and evil shifts. The imbalance was created because technology had upped the tension between those of good and those of evil.

For two hundred years, the Council and the ruling party attempted to balance out the shifts of power, but to no avail. So, finally, they created the Great Towers. One tower would channel the power of good. The other would channel the power of evil. Both powers would be channeled into the Central Tower, where it was hoped to be neutralized.

I was there, Adam, when that hope failed.

Master of Snake Mountain, King Hiss, led his armies against the Great Towers. It was now established that whomever would command the Central Tower would become greatly powerful. And that power could be used for either good or evil.

The Council empowered a man we call He-Ro. Together with the King's royal guard, King Hiss was beaten that day. By the Council knew that the Great Towers needed to hidden. So, they buried and sealed the Great Towers beneath the Sands of Time.

He-Ro once again confronted King Hiss at Snake Mountain and sealed him away for centuries. After he was defeated, He-Ro was never seen again.

Still, though, the balance was remained undone. The Council appointed the mantle of Soceress to the Castle Grayskull. The Council focused all of their power into Grayskull. And most importantly, into the forging of the Great Swords.

These four swords were created by beings we called the First Ones. The First Ones are mysterious entities that were able to use both magic and science to create them. The swords were then sealed within Castle Grayskull. For order was on the horizon once again.

And so, for over 900 years, the Four Swords kept the balance in check. That was, until, a student of the Council named Hordak began to study the lost ways of Snake Mountain and King Hiss. When this was uncovered, he was stripped of his magic. He went into hiding in Snake Mountain, where he built an army in secret. Apparently, as he did this, he accidentally made it apparent to the alien conqueror Morgoth that Eternia was ripe for the picking.

Morgoth came to Eternia. But a girl named Teelana was able to stop him - by becoming the next Soceress of Castle Grayskull and defender of the great swords.

As she took control of the Castle, Keldor - son of King Miro and brother to Randor - became interested as to how and why Hordak was banished. He studied ancient and forbidden books and became very powerful. Seeing his son turn like this broke Miro's heart and the king vanished, leaving the seat of power in the hands of the Council.

By this time, a human named Marlena crash landed on Eternia. She was rescued by Randor and the two married. It was during those first months of their marriage that Man-At-Arms and the Soceress began their relationship.

"Wait!" said Adam. "What do you mean?"

__

A child was needed to take the role of Soceress after Teelana. The two had fallen in love from afar and now planned on having a child together. She was born not long after you and your sister Adora were born. Her name was Teela. The Soceress created a spell that made people seem to just accept this fact that Man-At-Arms had a child with no mother. It was never questioned.

After you and your sister's birth, Keldor and Hordak attacked the palace of Eternos. Instead of going for the King and Queen, Keldor and Hordak hoped to kidnap the hope of Eternia - you and your sister.

Hordak captured Adora, but Keldor was stopped before he reached you. Hordak's forces were being beaten, though, and he went Etheria with Adora. It was there that he raised an army against the 'pure' Eternians - the Etherians.

Keldor freed himself and took Snake Mountain as his own. He assaulted Eternos once more, but was pushed back to his fortress. The Council had strangely vanished, but in truth, had placed all of their power into the four swords.

Man-At-Arms was with Soceress, the two knowing that their union must be kept secret and this was a farewell to the love that they shared. It was discovered, however, that Keldor was in the Castle as well. He had been drawn to the Swords of Darkness and Deception. Man-At-Arms tried to stop him, but Keldor made off with the Sword of Darkness. The Sword of Deception fell into the great canyon beneath Grayskull.

Keldor, with this sword, attacked Eternos once more. In this attack, Keldor's head skin was melted away and he became known as Skeletor. He was forced into hiding.

As you know, Skeletor returned and you became He-Man to stop him. Adore became She-Ra to stop Hordak. King Hiss returned and he restored the Great Towers. Everything is coming full circle, now.

"What? How?"

__

My young King, the Zodaks are returning.

"Why? I don't understand."

__

I have been waiting for hundreds of years for you to ask that question. The Zodaks brought the imbalance. By giving Eternia technology, they hoped that the people of Eternia would be thrown into war. They are curious, Adam. This is a game to them. Everything that has occurred in the past 1,200 years has been because of a race of beings growing curious.

"Then that means . . ."

__

You are a pawn. As is your sister. Your father. Man-At-Arms. Teela. Bow. Light-Hope. Skeletor. Hordak. The Soceress.

"She knew?"

__

Yes, though she is vowed not to tell anyone. It is all occuring, Adam. The final battle over good and evil looms and the Zodaks will be here to watch. They've known it was coming. They've sent agents. Om, Morgoth . . . even ones you thought were allies.

"Who do you mean?"

__

Tell me. Where was Rokkon and Stondar when you left for Primus?

"They were at the Great Towers."

__

And where were they when you returned?

Adam paused. "I . . . I don't know. I . . ."

__

You were caught in a spell. They didn't want you to know that they were missing. The Soceress weaved them that spell.

"Where . . . where are they?"

__

They went home, Adam. The Meterorbs went with them. They went back their masters. The Zodak. This whole battle of good versus evil that you've been fighting, Adam? It's been nothing but a mere study for the Zodaks.

"It's impossible."

__

It's the truth. Think of the vortex your mother stumbled upon when she came to Eternia. Just chance it was there? No. You see, they've been to Earth, too. The vortex is what they leave behind when they travel. After they see how things are done here on Eternia, they'll stop caring about us and move on to another civilization to ruin.

"Wha-what? What's next?"

__

They've been there before.

"N-No . . ."

__

After they're done playing this game with Eternia, they'll be heading to Earth. And you can bet what kind of power they'll be giving a planet with that much population . . .

Faster results. More power. And a much larger scale on what they're doing here.

"What can I do?"

__

You're one of the strongest men in the universe. Your cause is true, if not being manipulated. You're the good guy, Adam. And anyone that would use people as pawns in a cosmic study would be . . .

". . . The bad guy."

__

That's right. There's nothing I can do about this, Adam. But you can. Fight them. Show them what you are. It's your only chance of stopping them once and for all.

"I will. I WILL!"


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Snakes Under Grayskull

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Snakes Under Grayskull"

Adam fingered the Sword of Power in his hands. "I'm . . . I'm no longer sure of this . . ." he said, his voice meek.

Eldor nodded. "I understand," he answered. "But I'm afraid you have no choice. The tunnels were created as energy channels. Meaning, they led to Castle Grayskull. King Hiss knew of this and took his Snake Men Elite with him. They are underneath Castle Grayskull, attempting to gain access to its vast power. He's spent years in these caverns. Down each one. There are split off tunnels, you know? He's gotten lost, raged war against the beasts placed here, and has only one last obstacle to overcome."

"The gateway into Grayskull."

"He's been there for six months, searching for its key. There is an eagle there, not unlike Zoar. It keeps watch of the gate. But its strength is faltering."

Adam nodded. "But still . . . what you told me . . ."

"Has been happening for years. You will find, Adam, that whether or not you are a pawn does not always matter. The strength to wield and use that sword is within you. Never forget that."

"I suppose I should get used to doing this again," Adam muttered. "But, I'm very reluctant. Knowing what I know now . . . it scares me, I suppose. I feel like becoming He-Man is like submitting myself."

"The power of Grayskull was created far before the Zodak came here. It is the power you wield. The purpose is determined by what you do. Not by them. No matter what their intention."

"But you had said . . ."

"Adam, listen to me," Eldor returned, placing his hand on Adam's shoulder. "The balance was disrupted. You may have been a tool in all this, but your heart is what has guided you. Use He-Man - your tool - as whatever you heart tells you."

"I suppose it makes sense," Adam mused. "I still don't feel comfortable with this, but it seems I have no choice. BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL! I HAVE THE POWER!"

After a few hours of running through yet another tunnel, He-Man arrived at another shattered doorway. It was not unfamiliar. The same destructive pattern, the same reasons. He moved on. He never stopped running. Never stopped.

***

As evening fell upon Eternos, Adora walked into her bedroom. She fell onto her bed, exhausted. There was so much going on. Too much, really. She and Adam's plan to unite the peoples of Eternia was easier said than done.

Many of the other species (Elves, Trolls, Widgets, etc) had gone into hiding when Hordak conquered. No one knows where they went to. Adora sighed and closed her eyes.

Where could they be . . . where could they be . . . ?

Her eyes snapped open. She knew now where. Adora grasped hold of her sword. "FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL! I AM SHE-RA!"

A few minutes later, the pegacorn named Swift-Wind carried She-Ra from Eternos and off to the north. To Castle Grayskull.

"I wonder where she's headed to," questioned Ram Man, nursing a beer in the courtyard.

"Ah, who knows?" Moss Man replied, very content with his water.

***

Hours - perhaps even days - after He-Man began his journey, he realized something very different about this tunnel. It was going up instead of down. He found himself feeling relieved. Soon, he would be at Castle Grayskull. He would break the surface and be home and --

"Got him!"

Two long arms flew around He-Man's body. "NO!"

"Good job, Sssqueeze . . ." said a figure from before He-Man. He saw who it was. King Hiss.

"You. Let me go!" He-Man shouted, fighting against the arms that binded him. Alas, for every strain He-Man gave, it would be only tighten the arms even more.

"Kobra Khan, if you will . . ."

The Repton stepped forward and sprayed a substance on He-Man's face. Everything then began to grow dark.

"Alright, let's get him inside the chamber."

They gang of Snake Men - King Hiss, Kobra Khan, Snake Face, Tunglashor, Ratlor, and Sssqueeze - marched into a great chamber. It was nearly identical to the one beneath Snake Mountain. Even with the ledge and the long staircase.

"Oh, Guardian!" sang King Hiss. "Come on out, will you?"

A huge orange, blue, and white eagle came from above and screeched at gang. It then spotted He-Man in their clutches.

"Yes, that's right. We've got He-Man. We'll kill him if you don't let us up there. We're not bluffing."

Meanwhile, above in Castle Grayskull's throne room, the Soceress sensed the danger that He-Man was in.

"No," she muttered. She stepped down from her throne and walked into the tunnel that led down to the chamber.

Just as she had, She-Ra came to the drawbridge.

"Come on, you stupid bird. Let us through!" Hiss commanded.

"It's not moving," Tunglashor thought aloud.

The Guardian screeched and flapped its wings. In a flash, the Soceress appeared in front of them all. Behind her was the Guardian, who looked more than ready for a fight.

"Get her!" shouted King Hiss.

Snake Face unleashed the small vipers from his facial holes. Though his intent was to transform her into stone, she somehow was able to deflect it.

"Stand down," Soceress said sternly.

"No! And if you do not let us pass, then we will kill He-Man."

He-Man, in an unconscious state, began to mutter to himself. "Pawns . . . meaningless . . . nothing more than pawns . . ."

"Hey! He's waking up!" observed Rattlor.

"Uh . . . wha . . .?"

He-Man awoke slowly and realized what was going on. By instinct, he smacked the back of his head against Sssqueeze's face. The snake man fell backwards. He-Man regained himself. Rattlor made for him, but He-Man grabbed his elongated head and tossed him against the wall.

Snake Face bolted towards the hero, but He-Man grabbed Rattlor. Rattlor was suddenly turned into a stone statue. He-Man then smashed Snake Face against Kobra Khan and bashed them both into the wall numerous times.

Then, he threw them at Tung Lashor, who was shocked at He-Man's sudden ferocity.

He-Man then turned to King Hiss. Hiss held a knife to Soceress' throat.

"Don't move, He-Man, or I'll cut slit her throat."

He-Man paused and looked at him very closely. King Hiss held the knife a little closer to the Sorceress's throat.

Then, in a flash, He-Man was on top of King Hiss. He pulled King Hiss's arm away from her neck and ripped it off.

A withering snake frazzled about from socket.

"No more lies! No more deception!"

He-Man ripped off King Hiss's skin to reveal his true form. Nearly a dozen, vicious, living vipers. They made for He-Man's flesh but he struck first. He punched the central, lead one. King Hiss faltered a bit, moved forward again. He-Man punched in the head again. And then He-Man kicked him. And bashed him.

He-Man then slammed him onto the ground and laid into King Hiss. He punched him. And punched him. And punched him. And pounded him. And pounded him.

Pound.

Punch.

Pound.

Punch.

He-Man had entered into a bresker rage. His anger shot through him and boiled his blood. King Hiss could barely hear anything but the sound of fists against scales, but what he did make out was something that will forever stick out in his memory.

Pound.

"Pawns."

Punch.

"Lies."

Pound.

"Pawns."

Punch.

"Lies."

Punch.

Pound.

Punch.

Pound.

Punch.

Pound.

Pun -

"HE-MAN! STOP!"

He-Man stopped his fists in mind air as he felt She-Ra's hands touch his. He looked back to her and the Soceress. The Soceress looked shocked. She-Ra looked scared.

"I . . . he . . ."

He-Man looked at King Hiss. He was bruised and bloody. He-Man stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"He-Man . . ." the Soceress began.

"NO."

She-Ra stepped forward. "He-Man, what's going on here?"

"Adora, I never knew the truth. Neither of us did."

"What do you mean? And why did you call me Adora? In this form, I'm - "

"You're my sister, aren't you? Forms don't matter anymore. They don't."

"Then what do you mean? What are you talking about?"

He-Man looked at her hard, then turned around and headed for the ledge. "We're nothing but toys, Adora. Nothing but toys."

There was a long silence between the Soceress and She-Ra as He-Man marched up the ledge.

"I . . . I could hear him from the throne room," she told to the Soceress. "Those punches, they were hard. Super-sonic, maybe."

"Indeed," the Soceress replied, tending to King Hiss. "He lives. He will be healed."

"I'll send for some back-up," She-Ra acknowledged. "They'll be taken the prison at the Great Towers."

The Soceress nodded. "Excellent."

"I . . . I came here because I figured out where the rest of the peoples of Eternia went to . . ."

"I sent them to another realm."

"I was hoping you . . . you could . . ."

"Another day, She-Ra. There is much I must dwell on this eve and much I must think on."

She-Ra looked at her straight on. "Right. Right."

***

Teela dressed into her pajamas and prepared to lay down for the night when there was knock at the door. She stopped at her bed and turned around to it. There was a second knock and she opened it.

"Adam?"

He looked at her, pathetically sad and very weary. "Teela . . . ?"

Adam put down his sword on a nearby chair and shed himself of his vest and boots. "Adam, what is it?"

She looked to him with more caring and concern that she had ever given him before.

"Teela . . . I had a bad dream."

Teela took the young King into her arms as a few tears drifted down his cheeks. She brought him to bed and held him against her chest. He closed his eyes and listened to her heartbeat.

"It's alright, Adam," she told him. "I've got you. I've got you."

And he fell asleep in the arms of the woman he loves.


	18. Chapter Sixteen: The Rescue of Randor

A BRIEF NOTE: After all the drama from the previous couple of chapters, I figured we needed at least one light-hearted one. I will warn you now - there are A LOT of inside jokes. Some of them you will get, some of them you won't. I will tell you this, though - John is real. And he is just like this. And without further ado . . .

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"The Rescue of Randor"

Days passed. The kingdom grew stronger. Peace marched through Eternia. As the weeks moved into months, the strength of the once-conquered planet began to grow. Winter soon came and offered a chance for renewal.

Snow, a rare thing for Eternia, allowed for a sense of purging and peace. The winter months folded away and spring was on the horizon. The snow melted, giving away for a chance of renewal.

In the hearts of Eternians everyone, joy seemed to resound. Even Adam was regaining faith in the cause he fought for. He and Teela grew ever closer together, bringing love to between the two of them. The kingdom was so taken with this, that when Addison's birthday came around, there was a great celebration held by the people.

He-Man and She-Ra were barely needed during this time. Though Adora hoped to contact the other peoples of Eternia, the Soceress seemed to demand that this be prohibited. For some reason, the other species wanted to remain in hiding in another realm.

Adam, on the other hand, avoided the Soceress altogether. Despite his chance to come to peace with this new revelation, Adam had yet to come to terms with the Soceress and her lies to him over the years. The secrets that Adam learned in the great caverns he shared with no one. No one.

And so, with spring beginning to come upon Eternia, the kingdom of Eternos and its allies prepare for a season of change and renewal. And hope.

"I've found them," said Duncan, standing in his lab with Gwildor.

"You . . . you what?" asked Adam.

"WE found them," corrected Gwildor. "It was hard, but we were able to recover the coordinates of where we dropped them off at."

"Great!" exclaimed Adora. "How soon can we get them?"

"It will take two days to completely input the exact calculations. But, you know, we've waited this long . . ."

"Right," Adam agreed. "Just do your best."

***

Randor, former king of Eternia, defender of the kingdom of Eternos, warrior of old, famed leader, father of He-Man and She-Ra, survivor, conqueror of great evils and one of the universes most powerful figures stood in the bathroom and readjusted his tie.

Then, after fixing that, he straightened his sleeves and stepped up to the counter and let lose his booming, commanding voice.

"Paper or plastic, ma'am?"

The woman, looking a bit startled, answered reluctantly. "Um . . . plastic."

Randor groaned inwardly. Back on Eternia, he had commanded legions of armies and even arm-wrestled He-Man himself - and won! But here, on Earth, he was reduced to . . . mere grocery store bag-boy with a small plastic name-tag that said: "MY NAME IS: 'RANDOR' - HOW MAY I HELP YOU?"

A nametag! The man should have a crown made of the greatest golds and silvers. Instead, it's plastic coated onto paper! He muttered a curse word under his breath as he loaded the groceries into the shopping cart.

"Have a good day, ma'am," he boomed once again.

"Randor . . ."

He turned around and was faced by a tan, mustached man with dark-going-gray-going-bald hair. "Yes, John?"

The manager scoffed at the tone of his voice. "Randor, I don't appreciate that tone."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Randor, don't talk to the customers so gruffly."

"I'm sorry sir."

"Now don't make that mistake again. This is the third time this week that I've had to remind you."

"I know, sir, it's just . . ."

"And I see you didn't shave this morning."

"I'm sorry sir. I just didn't get the chance to. I was busy and - "

"Busy? Busy doing what?"

"I was just busy, sir."

"Right. Well, I'm gonna let you get away with it this time. But I want you to head back to the Frozen department and restock all that ice cream."

"But I just stocked it!"

"I read the lay-out wrong. We need it restocked."

Randor was growing impatient. "John, it is colder than a witch's nipple back there!"

John's eyes bulged. "Randor, you DO NOT talk that way in front of customers."

"I'm sorry."

"Now just get back to Frozen and talk to Danny. He'll tell you what to do."

"Right, right."

As Randor walked back towards the Frozen foods, he passed another bag-boy. "Hey, Randy, did you catch the game last night?"

"No. I was busy with Marlena."

"Ohhhhhh," the other bag-boy said. "Randy got some last night!"

"No. We were searching the Internet, Arron. And the name is Randor, not Randy!"

"Right, right. Whatever."

Randor headed back to Frozen, rubbing his scrub. Oh, how he wished he still possessed his beard. But it had to be shaven for the sake of his job - Acme Fresh Market. Curse this store. Curse it to the very depths of Snake Mountain.

The former king couldn't believe the way this planet treated its people. There were people older than he was working this incessant job and they were war vets!

One of the first things he suggested to Marlena was that she go to the space program - NASA or something - and reveal to them that she has returned.

_"They will embrace your return as a hero of true might!" he told her._

"Randor . . . things don't quite work like that here. They'll separate us. And with you not being human, it just . . . makes things difficult."

"I don't understand."

"Humanity doesn't trust what it doesn't know. And it doesn't know you. And it doesn't know where I've been."

"Then, we must go into hiding until we are rescued."

"Yes."

The two had contacted He-Man's old allies from Earth - the humans named Kevin and Julie. By this time, they had been married and owned a house. Luckily for Randor and Julie, they had a spare room above the garage. It is there they have lived for over three years.

Randor returned home after yet another long day. He was forced to walk, but didn't mind it too much. It kept him in shape. Neither he nor Marlena could get a Driver's License because it would reveal their identities. Instead, they had to keep it low.

"I'm home!" he proclaimed as he entered the apartment.

"Randor!" returned Marlena from the computer. She was helping Kevin in his software business. "How was work?"

"Terrible. That terrible fiend John infuriated me once more! He is worse than Skeletor, I imagine."

"Worse than Hordak?"

Randor sighed and pulled off his tie. "Perhaps. I only wish I knew how the war was going."

"I know."

"What's for dinner?"

"Mashed potatoes and turkey."

"Excellent!"

Marlena smiled for a moment, then frowned. "I went to the graveyard again," she said. "I can't believe they think I'm dead."

Randor took her hand. "You want to see your sister again, don't you?"

"Kristina hasn't seen me in over twenty years. I just want her to know I'm still alive and that I'm living the life of a queen!"

"Not at the moment you're not," Randor noted.

"You know what I mean. Randor, I know this planet may seem very backwards compared to what we're used to, but this is the place where I grew up and where I lived."

"I understand. Its culture just seems so odd to me."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Randor walked over and opened it up, revealing both Kevin and Julie.

"Kevin, Julie!" Marlena exclaimed. "We were just about to make dinner. Would you care to join us?"

"Actually . . ." started Kevin.

"We're going out of town for a couple of days, remember?"

"Oh, yes," Randor recalled. "To see some friends, right?"

"That's right," Julie reminded. "Some friends. Like Ross and Rachel."

"And my friends Harry and Kathryn," Kevin told them.

"Yeah. Well, we need to get going."

"Have a good time."

"Feel free to use the house, guys," said Kevin with a smile. "And remember if He-Man stops by to rescue you two, leave us a note."

"Right. Have a safe journey."

"Right-to! Good bye!"

A few minutes later, Kevin and Julie's car started the pair took off out of town, leaving Randor and Marlena alone.

"Well, I suppose I should get started on dinner," said Marlena, getting out the mashed potato mix.

"Wait a minute! What is that noise?"

Suddenly, the door was smashed down and nearly a dozen, gun-wielding men in black suits appeared and pointed their weapons at the former King and Queen. 

"Stand down, aliens!" shouted their ring leader. "Hands in the air! Now!"

"Who are you?" asked Randor, hands in the air.

"My name is Marcus. For the purity of mankind, I am taking the two of you into custody."

A few of the men came over to the pair and ordered them to put on handcuffs. As soon as the cuffs were about to reach Randor's wrists he looked up at them and said one thing: "Thank you."

His fists cracked against the faces of two of the men in black. Bullets began to be shot, but Randor avoided them.

"I was trained by Eternian Elves and fought with Widgets and Insectiods," he told Marcus, kicking him in the face.

"And he trained me," Marlena followed, delivering a wide roundhouse kick against the remainder of their attackers.

Randor ran to a small chest and opened it up. Inside were many of his belongings he brought with from Eternia. He pulled on crown, pulled on his sword with its holster. While he did this, Marlena had Marcus pushed up against the wall.

"Who are you? How did you find us?"

"Those fake I.D.s didn't last very long. We're a cult, you could say. We reach everywhere. We'll find you no matter where you go."

Randor shouldered a plasma cannon before handing an energy weapon to Marlena. "What's this cult's name?"

"The Purifiers."

"Good."

Randor punched him in the face and made for the door. Marlena smiled, put on her crown and followed.

"We need to hide out for a couple of days," she said.

"Yes. The hunt is on, dearest! By the Soceress, my heart is pounding like never before! Ha ha! Let's fight some bad guys!"

She loaded her weapon. "Lets," she said with a big grin. "But we need some place to hide-out first."

"They said they were everywhere, Marlena. They've hunted us and tracked us down."

"Randor, if that's the case, then they might be after . . ."

"I know. We'll make for your sister's house immediately."

***

"We're punching in the coordinates as we speak," reported Duncan.

"How much longer?" asked Adam, getting anxious.

"Twenty-four hours. Maybe more. Trust me. I'm ready to have them back just as much as you are."

He nodded. "I know. Just getting . . . antsy."

"Soon enough, son. Soon enough."

***

Randor and Marlena ran down the alley, knowing that the Purifier cult members were right behind them. As they heard their car beginning to turn with screech, Randor pulled open a cellar door and entered into a basement.

"Shhh," he said to Marlena, holding his plasma cannon ready.

"Did you hear that?!" shouted a female voice from the floor above. Randor jumped, but realized that this woman was actually the owner of the basement. "Give me the phone! I'm gonna call Ghostbusters!"

Randor and Marlena ignored them and listened as the car came to a halt on the alley and the two cult members stepped out.

Just then, both the King and Queen burst out from the cellar doors and opened fire, laying waste to both cult members (stun, of course) and then completely destroying their car.

"Let's move!" Randor shouted.

Marlena nodded quickly and the two made for another alley.

***

A few hours later and two towns over, the forty-seven year old Kristina Anderson returned home from her teaching job. The day was long and the kids were quite demanding today. But Kristina didn't take this job for the perks - she did to teach kids.

"What a day . . ." she muttered as she walked into the kitchen.

It was then that this day got a little more stranger. Sitting at her dinner table was a very muscular man and woman with auburn hair with dozens of strange . . . weapons?

"Greetings!" shouted Randor.

"Just who the hell are you and how did you get here?"

Marlena stood up, her eyes wide and staring straight at Kristina.

"Kris . . . Kristina?"

"Yeah. Just who the . . . wait! Marlena?"

She nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "It's me. I'm alive."

"Oh . . . oh!" Kristina stuttered. She rushed to her sister and the two embraced in a way only sisters can. "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you!"

Marlena pulled back. "I've been in space. On another planet. I have children now. I'm a Queen!"

"Are-are you serious?"

"Yes. Here."

She pulled out a picture of Randor, Adam, Adora and herself and handed it to Kristina. She looked at the picture.

"Well, I'll be damned," she said, looking closely.

"Yes, well, I'm her husband. King of Eternia. Randor."

"Pleasure," Kristina said, trying to keep calm.

"Listen, I don't want to cut this short, but there's this cult after us. They think we're aliens. We're not," Marlena explained. "Well, I'm not. They call themselves the Purifiers and we were afraid they were after you."

"Why?"

"To use you against us. We've been exiled here. There's a war on our world. I was afraid to come to you earlier because - "

"I don't care!" Kristina shouted. "You're here with me! Again! I've missed you so much!"

"So have I!"

Suddenly, the door was knocked down and scores of Purifiers rushed in. They immediately grabbed ahold of the trio and yanked them outside.

"ON YOUR KNEES!" shouted a man in front of them. "IN THE NAME OF PLANET EARTH - I, THE GREAT PUNISHMENT BRINGER, WILL PURIFY THIS PLANET!"

Randor and Marlena attempted to resist, but there were too many of them. Guns were out and pointed. Randor watched as his crown fell to the grass and was kicked away. He frowned.

"Snipers, prepare your guns."

"Not one move, Jack," a voice said suddenly. Behind the cult leader was a well-toned, blond-haired man.

"No!"

Just then, dozens of soldiers filled the backyard, each one with guns aimed at the Purifiers. The blond tossed the leader over to some of the other soldiers. He picked up Randor's crown and handed it to the King.

"I believe this is yours, sir," said the blond.

"Thanks," replied Randor. "Who are you?"

"The United States government. My name is Duke. We've been watching this group. They had some funding many years ago by a terrorist group. But let's not worry about that right now. The fact is that you're an alien and we're fine with that. We've let those guys from Cybertron run around for years. Go ahead back to your lives. Trust me, you'll be fine with us."

***

And so, the next day . . .

Randor, once again, straightened his tie and stepped over to the counter. It was busy, but Saturday's were always busy. Of course, this was nothing for Randor. He was much more happier being hunted.

"Hi honey!" greeted Marlena as she and Kristina walked next to him. Randor smiled at the arrival of his wife and sister-in-law.

"Hello my love."

Randor stepped away from the counter and hugged his wife.

"Randor . . ." said John from behind. Randor turned around.

"Yes John?"

"Get back to work, Randor."

"I was only stopping to say 'hello' to my wife."

"That's not what you're supposed to be doing right now. Just worry about getting the customers their groceries."

Randor sighed loudly. "Yes sir."

"And Randor?"

"Yes John?"

"I don't know why you won't listen to me, but you didn't shave. AGAIN."

"I'm sorry sir. I've just been having a lot of thing to do and haven't had any time for - "

"Then you make the time, Randor. I don't know why I've put up with this for so long. Next time, I'm sending you back home to shave. You understand?"

"Yes sir."

"And I didn't care for the job you did with that ice cream. I want you back there in fifteen minutes to re-stock it. AGAIN."

"THAT'S IT!" shouted the King. Randor stepped over to John and lifted him up by the collar. "I AM THE KING OF ETERNIA! I HAVE FATHERED TWO CHILDREN, FOUGHT GOBLINS, BATTLED WITH DRAGONS, SOLVED THE UNIVERSES GREATEST MYSTERIES, AND EVEN FOUGHT SIDE-BY-SIDE WITH HE-MAN AND SHE-RA THEMSELVES! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY!"

Randor tossed John onto the ground.

"You're insane!" John shouted. "You're no king! You're nothing!"

The fury of the king raised, but Marlena grabbed hold of his arm. "Randor - wait!"

She pointed to their left. There was a series of bursts of energy and light before a blue portal appeared in the middle of the grocery store. Adam, Adora, Gwildor, Teela, Man-At-Arms and nearly twenty-five soldiers marched out.

"Father! Mother!" shouted the twins.

"Adam! Adora!" exclaimed their parents.

Hugs were exchanged all around.

"We're going to bring you home!" said Adora.

Marlena looked back at Kristina. "Kristina, I . . ."

"I know," said her sister. "You've got a kingdom to run. But here . . ."

Kristina pulled a few pictures out of her purse. One was of Kristina's three children, one of Marlena and Kristina as kids, and one of Randor, Kristina and Marlena together.

"Thank you. I'll miss you, my sister. But I promise I'll see you again."

"I know," Kristina answered. "I know. Good bye, Marlena."

"Good bye, Kristina."

Adam handed Randor his crown. "We stopped by your apartment. It's where your communicator was. We picked up your valuables and left a note for you. I thought you should have this."

Randor pulled on the crown, then looked at John. "Insane, huh? Come on, kids, wife, let's go home!"


	19. Chapter Seventeen: Confrontation

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Confrontation"

The celebrations were great as Randor and Marlena arrived in the courtyard of Eternos that fine, spring day.

"Thank you!" shouted Randor to the screaming number of praisers. "Thank you! It is so great to have returned! Thank you!"

The crowd wouldn't stop enough for him to say anything. They were just so happy to see their king and queen returned to power. Adam smiled and looked to his sister.

"They seem pretty happy to be back," Adora said to him.

"Yeah. But I've gotta say, I'm going to miss running this place. It was a lot of fun," Adam replied, watching as his father began to give his 'homecoming' speech above the roaring crowd below.

"MY PEOPLE!" Randor greeted. "My people! My body is weary . . . BUT MY HEART IS STRONG! To return home is to be like been given the greatest gift of all! My life has been restored completely to me! Thank you! Marlena and I could not be happier! And what a time . . . WHAT A TIME IT IS TO BE HOME AGAIN! The war is over! Peace runs throughout Eternia! Even Snake Mountain, I am told, is considering peace talks! I owe it all to our children - Adam and Adora!"

Adam and Adora stepped up and bowed to the crowd, which was excited with a pitch unexpected. The shouted, cheered, exclaimed and just plain old hollered.

"My wife, your Queen Marlena, would like to say a few words now . . ."

Marlena stood then before Randor, who had stepped back. "Thank you, Randor. Well, I must say this beats working on a computer all day," she joked. Laughter exploded. "We've been gone a long time. And now that we're back, we've found a lot of changes. First of all, our children are really She-Ra and He-Man. Surprised as we were, I think a part of us always knew. Second, our priority is to maintain the peace that our children have brought to this world once more. This includes finding and contacting the lost races that disappeared during Hordak's attack. Finally, this new peace must reach across all of Eternia - even to Snake Mountain itself. We are more than willing to negotiate with them. What Randor and I - what we all want - is peace. And with the strength of Eternos itself behind us, that is exactly what will have!"

The crowd began to cheer the loudest now. Randor spoke a little more, but other than a large number of 'thank yous' and crowd-pleasing phrases, the speech was just about over and Randor and his family joined Teela, Duncan, and Ram Man in the corridor leading into the main throne room.

"The people are happy to see you again," said Duncan, leaning on his cane.

"I've noticed. It's good to be back," Randor told him. "You have no idea what it's like."

"Yeah," answered Duncan. "Yeah, I do."

Marlena put her hands Duncan's arm. "Oh, we're sorry."

"Yes, it's just - "

Duncan raised his hand, stopping his oldest of friends. "Please. I'm fine. It's good to have you both back in command. Not that THESE two haven't done a good job."

"Thanks Duncan," Adam laughed.

"Seriously though," Randor told them. "You both have made us very proud. Very proud."

"Thank you, father," Adora answered.

"Well, I suppose now we have to focus on making contact with the so-called 'lost peoples' of Eternia," Marlena suggested, taking her seat in the Queen's chair.

"Agreed," Duncan said, sitting down in a nearby seat. He paused in long thought. "I think I'll head over to Castle Grayskull and speak to the Soceress myself. Maybe I can talk some sense into her . . ."

"Why you, father?" asked Teela. "I mean, why would she listen to you above Adam or even Adora?"

"Just a thought, hon."

"It's a good idea, Duncan. Adora, you mentioned speaking to the Sorceress multiple times about this. Perhaps you should go with him."

"Right then. Let's go."

***

Deep beneath surface of The Sands of Time, in the large chamber that once housed the Great Towers, a shadow flickers across candlelight.

Not far away, Eldor began to finish writing in yet another volume of journals. He had grown used to the silence in the past eight hundred years. It helped him sleep, to be honest. So imagine his curiosity when he heard his door creak open.

Eldor spun around and held his staff aloft. "Who's there? Who's out there?" he asked. For some reason, his magic would not allow him to know who was in the Great Chamber. Eldor made for the door and entered into the Great Chamber. There was nothing. He stepped out a little more.

"You've met your end, silly man," a voice cackled and echoed through the room.

"YOU!"

Eldor turned around too late. He met with a blast of incredible power that sent his flying across the very large room. The figure that administered the blast walked into Eldor's room and made for one book.

The Book of Living Spells.

He pulled it into his cloak and made off.

***

"No," said Sorceress straightly at Man-At-Arms.

"Sorceress, please," Adora pleaded. "This is very important."

"I can not. I have sworn my life to protect them."

Man-At-Arms turned to Adora. "Adora, can you wait outside. I have to speak to the Sorceress alone."

"Oh. Um, okay."

The blond princess stepped into the foyer and shut the great wooden doors, leaving Duncan and the Sorceress alone in the Throne Room.

"What are you playing at, Sorceress?"

She stepped down from her throne. "I can not allow Adora or you to enter. It is too dangerous."

"Why? Come on, there has to be a reason. There's a reason for everything you do. Why can't you tell me what is going on?"

"Simply put, Man-At-Arms, there are many things you do not understand. I am trying to keep these species separate from the Eternians. I would have moved the Avions and the Insectiods in this other realm as well, but I saw that He-Man was returning."

"Okay. Why?"

"Man-At-Arms, there is a battle coming. It has shaken my dreams for the past twenty-five years. I didn't believe it at first. Not until Hordak came. It was then that I sent these people to this realm for safekeeping. I did not want them in this battle."

Man-At-Arms paused in thought as the Soceress walked over to a nearby window. The early afternoon breeze ruffled the feathers of gown.

"I feel like . . . I feel like I'm not seeing the whole picture right now. I accept that, though. For now, I'll accept that. What I'm not seeing is why this sudden need for secrecy!"

"It is difficult, Man-At-Arms. I have sworn my life to uphold the secrets of Grayskull and of Eternia. The knowledge that I guard is great. Knowledge is power, as you know. And the knowledge of which I speak is known to Prince Adam."

"Adam?"

"Yes. Speak to him and you will understand why you can not be allowed into the other Realm."

"Let Adora in, then!"

"Perhaps, but I . . . no. THEY CAN NOT BE ENDANGERED! THEY CAN NOT BE!"

"DAMN IT, TEELANA! JUST LET US IN THERE! AREN'T YOU CONCERNED FOR THE MATTERS OF THE KING!?"

The Sorceress turned on her heels and faced him. "How DARE you place your authority on me!"

"And how dare you place yours on me! We need peace and we need sovereignty. But most of all, we need to security! We need to know they're safe!"

The Soceress began to walk out of the room. "They are safe, Man-At-Arms."

"Will you stop calling me that! My name is Duncan! And get back here, I need to talk to you!"

Duncan started after as fast as he could, but he was much slower with his cane. It constant 'clank' on the stone floor was enough to catch her attention. She turned around and looked at his limping body.

"I can heal you."

"I don't want you to. I'll be fine. I need to speak to you about something, though."

"I can not talk right now. I have matters to attend to."

She turned her back on him. As she started towards a corridor, Duncan straightened himself. "We're at twenty-eight years, Teelana. Two more and Zoar will leave you for an entire year."

"I know."

"Every thirty years, the power of Grayskull recollects itself throughout the universe. For one full year, you are not binded by its power. That was one full year we had together. In two years, we can have another."

"I . . . I know."

"I want to share that year, Teelana. I want Teela to know the truth. We're grandparents now."

"I know. I met the child and . . ."

"The knowledge you gave me was scared, Teelana. The knowledge that Grayskull would be nothing but rocks for twelve months - it was special. And you shared it with me. Now I'm asking you to share knowledge with me again. Share it with the one you love. Share it . . . with the one that loves you."

The Sorceress walked over to Duncan stately and carefully. She looked straight into his eyes, the moved forward and kissed him passionately. Duncan kissed back and pulled her against him when they broke.

"I always loved you, Duncan. Always."

"I know. I always loved you too, my beautiful Teelana."

She paused, then pulled back. "I allowed myself to be blinded. Thank you, Duncan. Thank you. Please retrieve Adora. I will prepare the gateway."

"Yes. And thank you."

A little later, Adora entered a long corridor within the very heart of Castle Grayskull. Her eyes darted from side-to-side, glancing at the different doors. She finally reached the end and a very large, locked door.

"This will led you into their realm. They have the means to let you return," the Sorceress explained.

"Thank you, Sorceress."

The door opened, revealing a field of stark-white energy. She stepped in and found herself surrounded by trees.

She looked around and didn't recognize a single thing. Wherever she was, she hadn't been there before - that's for sure. "Hello?" she called, walking across the grass under the shade of the trees.

"Halt there!" came a shout.

Two Elves, fashioning bow and arrows, and three trolls appeared before her. "Identify yourself!" shouted one of the trolls.

"My name is Princess Adora, daughter of Randor and Marlena of Eternos, wielder of the Sword of Protection. I have come in the name of peace."

"Let her pass," a booming voice commanded.

The five parted and let Granamyr, the king of the dragons, pass from the deepest woods to their location. Adora saw this mighty dragon and came down onto one knee, bowing in respect to his leadership of the dragons.

"Granamyr, greetings," she stated.

"Princess Adora," he replied. "Stand and let us speak."

The pair began to walk through the forest together, the five warriors disappearing into the woods.

"I was wondering why you were still here," Adora said. "We all were. We have defeated Hordak. The lands of Eternia are free once more."

"We remain because we chose to. For many thousands of years, have the peoples of Eternia been forced to compete with each other. I have often wondered why that was. Now that I know, I would rather have no part of it. And neither will the Bears, the Cats, the Elves, the Treeprecauns, the Trolls, and the Widgets."

"So what is it you would have no part in?"

"The end of 1,000 year-old experiment. Ask your brother, Adora. He knows the truth. We will have no part of the judgement and the battle to come."

Adora paused. "What judgement and battle?"

"You will have to ask Adam."

"What about when this judgement and battle is over?"

"Our children may return, but for the leaders of old, we will remain. We will always remain."

"Tell me, Granamyr, do you know what is coming?"

"Yes."

"Why can you not share with me?"

"Because the truth is too devastating. We have been watching from this realm. We have seen the toll is has taken on He-Man. Someone you trust must tell it. Go, Adora, speak to Adam."


	20. Chapter Eighteen: Judgement

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"Judgement"

Adam walked into the Throne Room of Eternos and had a seat next to his father. As Adora walked in, she whispered something into his ear.

"I need to speak to you later," she told him.

"Alright."

Adora walked over next to Marlena's chair and looked out at the crowd of Defenders and guardsmen. She nodded to Randor. He stood up.

"Man-At-Arms, let them in."

The doors of the Throne Room opened and the Warriors of Eternia led in Hordak and King Hiss. Neither looked at their highest as they were brought to the center of the room. They were surrounded by scores of soldiers and royal Defenders.

"Warlord Hordak. King Hiss. You are here to stand trial for your crimes against Eternia and Etheria," Man-At-Arms proclaimed. "The evidence has been presented by Prince Adam and Princess Adora. The royal family stands against you.

"King Hiss, your judgement shall only be held on the accounts since your imprisonment. The following accounts are as following: conspiracy, subterfuge, assault, murder, attempt at mass murder, breaking royal commands, and kidnapping.

"Warlord Hordak," Man-At-Arms continued. "It will be noted that you will be judged as both a criminal and a warlord. The accounts against you are as following: murder, enslavement, kidnapping, kidnapping a member of the royal family, seizure of property belonging to the free citizens of Eternia, seizure of property belonging to the royal family, mass destruction, mass devastation, mass production of an army to be used against the order of Eternia, conspiracy, assault, and malice.

"The royal family consisting of Prince Adam, Princess Adora, Queen Marlena, and King Randor have therefore judged both Warlord Hordak and King Hiss as enemies of the free peoples of Eternia, as well as Etheria. Their judgement will be announced by King Randor himself."

Randor stood up. " By order of the royal family of Eternos and the ruling class of Eternos, I hereby sentence the both of you to teleportation using the recently reconstructed Diamond Ray of Disappearance. It is there you shall live the rest of your lives until you both end. You will be teleported tomorrow at sundown."

Man-At-Arms nodded. "This judgement is over. Take them to their prison cells for the rest of the night. Your elite members will be receiving a life-sentence. This trial has completed."

The court adjourned and Adam headed out towards the courtyard. Adora followed him. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked. "I heard you had finally made contact with Granamyr and the others in that other realm. Is this about that?"

"Of sorts," she stated. "Adam, they told they were there because they discovered why there was so much fighting over the past 1,000 years. Granamyr claimed there was some sort of judgement and battle coming. He told me that you knew about this."

Adam paused. This was the moment he had feared for nearly six months. How could he tell her that every little battle that had been fought was just for kicks by some sort of alien experiments?

"I . . . it's . . . well . . ."

"ADAM! ADORA!" shouted Oroko, rushing over. "Man-At-Arms wants you guys in the lab in a jiffy! He said he's found something very important!"

Adam and Adora followed Oroko over to Man-At-Arms lab. Duncan sat a chair in front of a very large telescope.

"What is it, Duncan?" asked Adam.

"Good. You guys are here. Check this out."

He pressed a button his chair and a large screen clicked on. The image was of high orbit above Eternia. There was a strange energy cloud just sitting there.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Duncan answered, fingering the telescope controls. "I came back here after the trial to check-up on this telescope I just worked up. I took one peek and there it was."

"Duncan," wondered Adora, "this green light. Does it mean what I think it means?"

"Yes. We're detecting life-forms in it."

Adam's eyes grew large and he stepped towards the door. "I . . . I've got to go . . ."

He ran out of the lab and back into the courtyard, where Cringer was playing with some ball. The green tiger looked up as his master held aloft the Sword of Power.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" Adam shouted, energy enveloping him from the sword. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

He-Man appeared instead of Adam, and turned Cringer into Battle Cat. He-Man leapt onto Battle Cat's back and the two headed off towards Castle Grayskull.

***

Deep in the prison cells of Eternos, Hordak and King Hiss were placed back in their rooms, which were guarded by ten soldiers.

"Damn them," muttered Hordak. "DAMN THEM!"

"Oh shut up," King Hiss replied. "At least this way we can find a way back to Eternia. The realm isn't infinite, you know?"

Just then, each of the soldiers dropped to the ground. "What the - ?!" snorted Hordak.

Then, their cells opened up. King Hiss and Hordak walked out, stepping between the soldiers. "What is thissss?" asked Hiss.

"An act of vengeance," stated a cloaked man from the end of the corridor.

***

He-Man walked into Castle Grayskull and went straight for the throne room. "SORCERESS!" he shouted.

The feathered-gowned woman stood up from her throne. "He-Man?"

"We need to talk," he said simply.

"He-Man, you must know that it was never my intention to deceive you. I had no choice. I was sworn to keep the secrets of Grayskull."

"I'm well aware of that. Quite frankly, I'm tired of being mad at you, Sorceress. I don't have time to be mad at you. They've returned. The Zodak."

"Yes," she admitted. "Yes they have."

"I need to know. What's the difference in the Zodak that's sitting up in orbit and the man that I know of the same namesake."

"There is none. Zodac speaks for the Zodak. He is their voice."

"I see," he returned, feeling very uncomfortable. "Now, I betting there is no way to stop this judgement from coming together into some great war?"

"I do not believe so. It has been tried many times. But as long as there is evil on Eternia, there will be war."

"Which is why we need to cut down what is making that happen. Eldor told me that things were balanced somewhat when the Towers were gone. I'm thinking if we can banish the Towers again. This time, getting rid of them for good, it will cause the balance to become partially restored."

"It may work, He-Man. The Swords still exist."

He-Man nodded. "I'm reluctant to get rid of the swords until we know that Snake Mountain is no longer a threat."

"I agree. I'm afraid I am not the one that can banish the Towers, though."

"Who can?"

Just as she was about to answer, He-Man's communicator went off. He pulled it from its holster and opened up the comm-link.

"He-Man here."

"_He-Man, this is Teela. We have a situation here back at Eternos._"

"What is it?"

"_Hordak and King Hiss. It looks like there was struggle, then . . . well, they lost. Both King Hiss and Hordak are dead._"

"What?"

"_Yes. Not only that, but father reports that this energy cloud is settling in at a lower orbit._"

He-Man looked back at the Sorceress, then turned to the communicator once more. "Teela, I want all the Defenders assembled at the Main Hall of the Central Towers as soon as possible. Have my parents there, too. We have a lot to discuss."


	21. Chapter Nineteen: Banished

CHAPTER NINETEEN

"Banished"

Prince Adam surveyed the table. He recited all of their names in his head. Man-At-Arms, Teela, Stratos, Man-E-Faces, Mekaneck, Ram Man, Buzz-Off, Fisto, Oroko, Moss Man, Roboto, Sy-Klone, Rio-Blast, Snout Sprout, Extendar, Clamp Champ, Rotar, and Gwildor - all Defenders. His parents, King Randor and Queen Marlena. His sister Adora and the remaining members of the Great Rebellion, Glimmer, Castaspella, Bow, and Fluterina. Not to mention the Soceress.

"What I am about to say," he began, "will be difficult to follow. But it's the truth. Let me first tell you what we know for a fact. Up until 1,000 years ago, the Eternians practiced only magic. Then, when the Zodak came and shared with us technology, we split between the two.

"What you don't know is that when the Zodak did this, they purposely undid the balance of good and evil that maintained on Eternia. For a reason I don't think any of us could understand, they wanted to see how it was played out.

"The Council of Elders attempted to correct the balance by creating these three towers. It would have worked, but it instead only stoked the fires. King Hiss rose to power. He-Ro was able to stop him. The Towers were sunk and ordered remained until the day that Keldor teamed with Hordak. The rest is history, as we all know.

"The Zodak have been watching this balance being played out. You see, every battle has been fought because of what they did 1,000 years ago. The Council created four swords to restore the balance. This intrigued the Zodak and they have seen use test and test again. All of the battles and all the wars we've been through? Nothing more than an experiment. Now they've returned to reap the benefits. The energy cloud is the Zodak.

"We never realized it, but they've had agents in our ranks for years. Rokkon and Stondar have been reporting back to the Zodak. So has their ambassador of the selfsame name - Zodac."

Shock filled the Hall. Adora put her head in her hands. "I can't believe it . . ." she kept muttering. "I can't believe it . . ."

"How can we stop this, son?" asked Randor.

"I have spoken to the Sorceress and we have decided to banish the Great Towers forever. They will be cast into the Sands of Time. Not just sunk, but forever lost into oblivion."

The Sorceress stood forth. "I can not administer the spell. Someone else will. And that someone else is Oroko."

Oroko about exploded. "M-Me?"

"Yes, you," Sorceress answered. "Tomorrow at dawn, you will begin reading this book. Cover-to-cover."

She handed him an 800-page book.

"Eepies!"

"Indeed."

"That means this place needs to be evacuated by then," Adam said. "We need to get moving on this. We don't have a lot of time."

***

The rest of the day and into that night was spent gathering personal belonging and treasures from the Great Towers to ship back to Eternos. The Soceress ordered that the library in the "Grayskull Tower" was to be left alone. Nothing was allowed out of there.

Amongst the physical clean up, there was also the emotional one. The warriors had invested a lot of emotion into the battles they fought in. And for it all to be exposed as a 1,000-year-old experiment . . . it was difficult for them to handle. Adora spent most of the night speaking to either Adam, Marlena or her fellow warriors.

"No matter what happened or why," Adam said. "It's important that we remember that battles that we fought were done because they had to be fought."

"It touches our lives, Adam. I don't know if I could ever lift my sword ever again."

"There is much that happens in our lives that we don't understand. I suppose we have no choice but to do what needs to be done in the service of our people. If Evil Lynn decides to attack Eternos, then we will have to raise our swords, become He-Man and She-Ra and fight on. We have no choice. It's taken me a long time to accept it."

As the first rays of the sun came over the horizon at the Sands of Time, a camp had been set-up about a mile away from the Great Towers. It was from there that most of the Defenders stood in both saying 'good bye' to their homebase and supported Oroko as he opened up the books of spells.

"Are you ready, Oroko?" asked He-Man.

"I'm ready."

"Remember. You can't say anything else you've reached that last page."

"I know."

"Then let's get started."

Oroko opened up the book and began to read the words outright. "Tseb eht si gro tod eh nam," he began from the top of the first page.

There was a sudden rumble from above as he spoke the words. He paused in fright and intimidation.

"Keep going, Oroko. You're doing fine," Ram Man supported.

"Ffuts tsop I erehw si ten tod noitcifan . . ."

A wind started to pick-up and swirl around the Great Towers. Oroko cleared his throat and turned the page.

"looc si nemx . . ."

Hours passed then and Oroko continued to go through the spell as carefully as possible. He was right on the money with each page and incantation.

"Skcor kert rats! Epacsraf evas!"

He-Man looked through a pair of binoculars and took one last look at the Great Towers. At the rate Oroko was going (and it had been hard for the little Trollian), they had about another hour to two hours until the Towers were gone.

Just as He-Man put them on and took a closer look at the "Grayskull Tower," he saw someone moving the window. He paused and pulled away binoculars. He looked normally and saw nothing. He put the binoculars on and looked closely. There was someone still in there!

"There's someone in the Towers!" He-Man shouted. Oroko stopped. "Keep casting the spell, Oroko! I'm heading over there!"

Oroko nodded and continued on. "Reverof nivek dna aicirt!"

He-Man ran down across the sand and up into the main doors. He could the energy from Oroko's spell swirling about through the rooms. "HELLO?!" He-Man shouted as he ran towards the library in the Grayskull Tower.

The hero of Eternia and Primus threw open the door to large library and found no one inside. But there was definitely evidence of tampering. Many of the books were scattered onto the floor. Papers had been thrown to the ground. Someone was in here, looking and rummaging around.

But not in this room. Not anymore, at least.

He-Man turned around and into the corridor. It was empty. He heard a strange thud from around a corner and followed it. It led to another corridor, which curved. As soon as He-Man looked down it, he saw the corner of cape moving around the bend. He-Man ran after it.

"Whoever you are, we've got to get out of here!" he commanded, coming around the bend.

No one. He-Man saw a door shut. He ran after it, swung the door open. There was a series of stairs heading down to surface level. He ran down the stairs, catching he corner of cloak or cape every few seconds.

Finally, he reached the end of the staircase. Once again, no one was there. He-Man's eyes searched the room, but he knew he was running out of time. Maybe this person was smart enough to know this and got out on their -

THERE!

He-Man spotted a cape once again heading through a corridor. He made after it.

***

"Secirp tsewol sah tekram hserf emca!" Oroko continued.

"Where is he?" asked Teela impatiently.

"I'm sure he's coming," assured Man-At-Arms, looking through the binoculars.

"He doesn't have much time," Ram Man noted. Oroko didn't have many pages to go.

"Eikooc a flesruoy teg dna kcab eht no flesruoy tap segassem eseht tuo ekam nac uoy fi."

***

He-Man continued after the corner of the cape until finally, it reached a room he knew was a dead-end. He threw open the door and pounced in.

"Who's in . . . here . . . ?"

No one. Not a single person was to be found in the room. Just as he was about to turn around, there was sudden crack and he felt a smack on the back of his head. He-Man went to the ground, and turned to face his attacker.

"No . . . NO!"

"Well, well, well . . . surprised aren't you? It's true! Your good 'ole Uncle Skeletor is back in town!"

Skeletor stood above He-Man, in all his glory. His chaos-staff glowed brightly and his cape ruffled in the air. His black eye-sockets stared straight at He-Man.

"How did . . . how did you . . . ?" was all He-Man could muster as he struggled to his feet.

"Long story, He-Man. Or should I call you 'Adam?' Hmmm. Choices, choices."

Adam. Skeletor just called He-Man 'Adam.' He-Man felt a thousand pins fall across his skin. He knew who he was. HE KNEW WHO HE WAS! That means he's been here, watching everything unfold!

"Skeletor . . ." He-Man started.

Skeletor put out his hand. "Not here. Not now. You better get out of here, boy. I know I will." With that, Skeletor disappeared.

He-Man stood in shock for a moment, then darted for the nearby window. He had very little time left now. His thick skin and heavy muscles smashed through the glass and he rolled onto the ground. He-Man made for the camp as a vortex of sand spun round and round the Great Towers.

"Esuoh s'dawkcid no xop a!" shouted Oroko, finishing the last page. He fell to the ground with strain and exhaustion.

The winds spun and spun until there was a loud crack of energy and the Great Towers were gone. Teela ran towards He-Man and immediately took him into her arms.

"I can't believe it . . . I can't believe . . . he's back . . ."

"He-Man, what is it?" she asked. "What? Who's back?"

He suddenly went grim. "Skeletor. Skeletor has returned."


	22. Chapter Twenty: Boys and Girls

CHAPTER TWENTY

"Boys and Girls"

Snake Mountain was filled with preparation as thunder and lightning rocked outside its stone walls. Evil Lynn grinned at the army she had built in the aftermath of Skeletor's absence. She was ready to strike.

The peace between Eternos and Snake Mountain was only a temporary one, only to secure and prepare for the true strike against the forces of good. She paused in thought as she looked upon the goblin forces below. The powers that she was trained in demanded that the darkness lashed out on the light. But she always wondered why.

Perhaps a study once she crushed Eternos would aid her.

"This battle will not be an easy one," Karg said from behind.

"I am aware of that, Karg," she replied curtly. "But we will fight and fight until this day is won. In three days, we shall strike. I want your goblin army ready for full assault."

Evil Lynn left Karg and entered into the empty throne room of Snake Mountain. She hadn't checked on Skeletor in a few days, so it would be best if she made sure he was still alive. And still useable.

She waved her hands over a crystal ball, searching for Skeletor in the Mystic Mountains, where his ship had crashed there after attacking He-Man.

"What?!" she cursed aloud.

Skeletor was no where to be found!

"This . . . this is . . ."

"Impossible?"

Evil Lynn's eyes widened incredibly. She turned around and saw him. Blue skin, violet armor, purple hood, and that empty, skull face.

"Skeletor! How . . . how did you . . . but I . . ."

Skeletor stepped forward and grasped his chaos staff. "You knew where I was," he said straightly, the betrayal oozing from his voice.

"I was . . . waiting to restore . . ."

"You were going to use me. Like a weapon."

"Skeletor, I . . . no, of course not," she attempted.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME, EVIL LYNN!" Skeletor shouted. His voice carried throughout the hot air in the corridors of Snake Mountain.

The two of them stood there in silence as Beast Man, Karg, and Tri-Klops all ran into the throne room. Their jaws dropped, then they went down on their knees.

"Master Skeletor!" Karg exhalted.

"Skeletor, you're back."

"Yay!"

Skeletor's head flickered between the three warriors and Evil Lynn. He waved his hand, commanding them to stand up once more.

"Please. We have a war to prepare for. I will address you and your fellow warriors in due time."

The trio left Evil Lynn and Skeletor. The Master of Destruction turned to her. "You've consolidated a lot of power here, Evil Lynn. I will be taking it. It belongs to me. We strike in two days. You will be at my side. When I have He-Man dead, then you will be judged. I want you to remember something, Evil Lynn."

He stepped closer to her. "I have grown far more powerful than you can imagine. My eyes have been opened to new truths. I will punish you for your attempt to betray me."

Skeletor lifted his staff and muttered a few words. A beam of light struck Evil Lynn, transforming her. In a flash, she had been changed into a small lizard. Skeletor picked her up and smiled.

"Two days, Evil Lynn. For two days, you'll have to squirm around on the floor and hunt for bugs to eat. Two days."

Skeletor then dropped her and she went running off into a tunnel, her tail whipping behind her.

***

Prince Adam sat back in the hot tub and looked up at the stars. His mind drifted back to easier times. It was once just a simple thing, this war. As simple as one could get. Advance, retreat. A dance, as it were. But now . . . now things were so much different. The Zodak were sitting in orbit, watching them walk like ants in some sort of Ant Farm.

Or mice in a maze.

He relaxed his body in the hot water, feeling the bubbles run against him, bringing the heir of Eternia a moment of peace. Only a moment.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a voice he had been dying to hear all day. 

Teela. She wore a slim, two-piece bathing suit that caught Adam's eyes immediately. He grinned and nodded.

"Of course not. Hop on in. I was hoping to see."

Teela slid into the hot water and moved her trim body next to him. She took his hand and held it. "We haven't had much of a chance to talk."

"Yeah."

"Listen, Adam, this whole Zodak thing . . . is this why it's been so hard for us to be together these past few months?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Teela, I'm sorry. I really am. I guess learning that I've just been a tool in this stupid . . ."

"Shush," she ordered, putting a finger to his lips. "I don't care. I love you, Adam. I love you with all my heart. I don't give a damn about tools or toys or balances of powers. All I know is that there has been a war on Eternia since before I was born. It's been terrible and the fact that it's the result of nothing more than a science experiment angers. But this war . . . it's brought us together.

"Adam, despite the Zodak, we've witnessed things we could never have seen otherwise. We've done things that no ordinary person could ever do. We've forged alliances that have been separated since before the Zodak came here. And that goes double for you, Adam. Double. I know that now everything has been out in the open and revealed. But what we experienced this past ten years compares nothing to what we would have experienced if not for the Zodak manipulation.

"I know this has been very hard for you to accept, but for better or worse, it's happened. And if Skeletor attacks - and it's only a matter of time - then I will fight next to you. Even if you don't draw that sword of yours, I will fight next to you. Because I love you. I love you. I love you with all my heart. I will never leave you."

Teela kissed Adam full on the lips. Adam held her thin body close to his, then they broke. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered gently into her ear. "Teela . . ." he started, ". . . there's a question I need to ask . . ."


	23. Chapter TwentyOne: The Edge

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

"The Edge"

The Sorceress stood atop Castle Grayskull, her eyes yearning outwards into the east. "You can hear them," a voice whispered. "You can feel them. Skeletor is banging the drums of war. The forces of darkness of grows at Snake Mountain."

Sorceress closed her eyes hard. "I did not want this. I hoped the mantle would have been passed twice me and my daughter before this day would come."

"You knew it would," the voice continued. "You knew it would. The power of good and evil could not be locked in a false promise of balance forever. The swords have been drawn. The players are in position. The final battle begins in the days to come."

"Adam will fight Skeletor back."

"Perhaps. But I'm just a casual observer. Please - Sorceress, keeper of Grayskull, Teelana, mother of Teela - prepare yourself."

"Adam . . ."

***

As dawn rushed over Eternos, word reached the Capital of Eternia. Skeletor's army had grown and the Master of Chaos was preparing for an all-out assault.

"I recommend we take the battle to them," said Adora, pointing to Snake Mountain on the large map before her.

"I agree," Adam returned. "We go on the offensive. For years, we've been sitting on the defensive of Skeletor's attacks. It was the same mistake made on Primus. We hit him where he lives and take him out there."

King Randor nodded. "Yes. Man-At-Arms, how quickly can the soldiers be ready?"

"The Defenders are all set for this. When He-Man informed us that Skeletor had returned, I've made sure they were all up and ready," Man-At-Arms told his king. "The Royal Soldiers can be fully assembled by this evening."

"Good. Then we'll follow through. Adam, Adora, I want you two leading the charge. As He-Man and She-Ra, of course."

"Of course," Adam nodded.

"R-right. Of course," Adora said, her fingers touching the hilt of her sword with reluctance.

"We stand at the edge of war," Randor said bluntly. "I feel that whatever occurs from here on out will affect everything that we've ever done."

"Agreed. Let's move."

As Randor and Marlena walked out of the room, Adam stepped over to Man-At-Arms. "Duncan, did you get the Silverhawk up and running?"

"Yeah. I'm glad too. Taking a look at the Primus technology really helped me make some improvements to our vehicles."

"Good. I'm going to need it."

"Where are you going?" asked Adora.

"Paying someone a little visit."

About an hour later, the Silverhawk launched from Eternos and headed towards the energy cloud. The small ship really only accommodated one person, but had a small, sixteen-foot room behind the cockpit. Just enough room, Adam figured.

As it neared the energy cloud, the entire ship stopped dead. Adam nodded to himself and let go of the controls. He walked back into the room and found none other than Zodac standing there.

"Adam. Greetings once again. How was your stay on Primus?"

Adam stepped up to Zodac and punched him in the helmet. Zodac staggered backwards, but very quickly resituated himself. "Well, I do suppose you think I deserved that."

"You deserve more. Do you know many have dead in the name of a lie?"

"A lie? No, not a lie. I prefer manipulation."

"I prefer falsehood. This is foolhardy."

"Is it?" asked Zodac. "Tell me, young Prince, what do you think is going to happen tonight when? The outcome? Hmmm. Because hearing an estimated guess is always fascinating after seeing the result."

"Just tell me one thing, Zodac," Adam wondered.

"Perhaps."

"Tell me . . . why did you do this to my planet?"

Zodac grinned. "Why, Prince Adam, we've been doing it since our conception. My people are still in the child stages. We need to know how to be good and how to be evil. But before we can do that, we need to see how the other side is like. What other way is there than this? Stondar and Rokkon didn't care when we revealed ourselves to their planet. Neither did the Meterorbs. Earth . . . well, Earth will be very interesting. I'm excited. They have technology. We're just giving them magic."

"No . . . don't do this . . ."

"We need to determine what happens here, Adam. We have a lot of time on our hands. When we're finished with our business on Eternia, then it's off to Earth. We'll have to establish a pure, control group. Probably drop them off on Mars or something."

"Why Eternia?"

"You told me you were just asking one question. Now who's lying?"

Adam closed his for a moment, attempting to regain his composure. "Why did you come to Eternia?"

Zodac paced a bit. "Well, Adam, we've been to many different planets before Eternia. It was either Eternia or Cybertron. Cybertron was already busy with their own war or something, so we decided on Eternia."

"You know," Adam began, "you're responsible for thousands of deaths. Any more that day in this battle will be your fault. And when I'm through with Skeletor, I'm coming after you."

Zodac took a breath. "We were at Primus too. We decided against them, but we figured you might be interested in going there. Tell me, Adam, weren't you at all curious how Flipshot and Hydron found you? We gave them your location. We gave them that technology. In fact, after Earth, I think we'll back to Primus and upset their balance too."

"Damn you!" shouted Adam, grabbing the sides of Zodac's armor. "DAMN YOU!"

"Really? Me?" asked Zodac. "Funny. Because all this time you've been telling me that we've been damning you. Now, Prince Adam, go wave your sword around and fight the man with no face, will you? I need some entertainment value."


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo: Offense

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

"Offense"

Tri-Klops stood upon the cliff looked forward. His eyes twirled until he reached his Gamma Vision and he got a better view. The villain pressed a key on his wristband and contacted Snake Mountain.

"Skeletor, it is as you said. He-Man is leading his forces through the Mouth of Hiss," Tri-Klops reported, watching as the large army marched forward.

Hundreds of soldiers headed forth on foot, but still some rode Lazor Bolts, or Wind Riders or even Talon Fighters. Man-At-Arms sat upon lead Blaster Hawk, which was to give them cover fire as they came upon Snake Mountain.

He-Man was in the lead of them all, though, riding Battle Cat as the sun sank into the horizon. They were coming through the Mouth of Hiss, which was South of Snake Mountain. It went between two mountain cliffs, allowing some cover for He-Man and he forces. It also put them on the higher ground.

The hero of Eternia and Primus figured that Skeletor knew he was coming by now, but hopefully an offensive strike was beyond Skeletor now.

"Man-At-Arms, sound pick-up! We need to speed this up!" commanded He-Man.

"You heard him, troops!" shouted Man-At-Arms. "Double time! Come on!"

The army quickened its pace as it went up a hill between the two cliffs. He-Man turned to She-Ra, who was in the air. He pointed forward. She nodded and took Swift Wind forth up for a better view of what they were facing.

The sister of He-Man disappeared ahead of them, then came down and joined her brother. She-Ra looked a little more than nervous. "There's a lot. Nearly equal to what we have."

"Wonderful," he said sarcastically.

Suddenly, an explosion shook the hill and the cliffs. "They know we're here, that's for sure."

"I know. Man-At-Arms! Full stations! Let's get these boys and girls ready for war!"

The Army of Eternos and the Defenders of Eternia hurried up to full jog, while still maintaining their lines. Within twenty minutes (amongst the rocking from explosions on the cliffs), the forces of good came atop the hill that overlooked Snake Mountain.

There it sat in all its glory. A great wall had been erected around it, keeping intruders and attackers out. From their angle, He-Man could see the legions of Goblins behind it, all lined up and ready for the battle.

"COME TO FACE ME AT LAST, HE-MAN?" came the voice of Skeletor, loud and crystal clear from the top of Snake Mountain.

He-Man cocked his head towards the base of evil and looked to Oroko. The Trollian sage casted a spell that would allow Skeletor to hear He-Man.

"GIVE UP NOW, SKELETOR! NONE OF US WANT WAR!"

"OH, ON THE CONTRARY, MY OLD FRIEND . . . I DO!"

There was loud, strange nose as the gates of the wall opened up and the Goblins came charging out. He-Man's eyes widened.

"BLASTERHAWKS! FULL VOLLEY!"

As the Goblins began to quickly march out of the gate, He-Man could see Spidors, Land Sharks, and Night Stalkers being ridden out.

Man-At-Arms and his unit of Blasterhawk soldiers opened fire at the oncoming Night Stalker commandos on the left flank of the dark army. Explosions rippled through, but they continued on - led by Trap-Jaw and Jitsu.

Just then, there was an explosion from behind, in the lines. He-Man looked back and watched in horror and Fright Fighters came circling from the dark sky and began to blast at the soldiers.

The Fright Fighters were then fired on by his own army's Talon Fighters and the ariel battle was in full swing.

The hero of Eternia and Primus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he pulled out his sword and held it high into the air.

"Right flanks! Match up!" he shouted. "Left flanks, hydra formation! Center flanks push right on!"

He paused, eyes glowed to the on-going onslaught of enemies. "CHARGE!" he commanded loudly, the Sword of Power pointing straight at the army.

The call echoed out as He-Man rode Battle Cat and led the Center flank towards the Goblins Center line. He swung his sword around and deflected on-coming laser fire with his shield. He-Man could hear soldiers fighting at his left and right as He-Man and his faithful companion collided with the Goblins.

Blood appeared on He-Man's sword in no time. Part of him winced at this. Death was nothing that he wanted to bring.

But then He-Man did it again.

And again.

And again.

He-Man looked to his left for a moment and saw a soldier getting shoved in the chest with a knife. He-Man leapt off of Battle Cat and let the ferocious feline go off on its own, tearing down opponents left and right.

His axe in hand, He-Man hoped to find the Goblin that killed this soldier. He was blocked by two Goblins and found himself decapitating them. He-Man barely had time to register when he saw five of his own getting shot.

"No . . ." he muttered, a blood-rage boiling within.

Suddenly, death began to surround him. Whether it was his own hands or someone else's, death became nothing but a bloody blur around He-Man. Murder was being committed everywhere and he was taking part in it!

He-Man blocked arrows and lasers with his shield and got a good look at the others. Soldiers were falling everywhere and the Goblins seemed to giving them all a run for their money. He even spotted Evil Warriors taking part in all of this.

Stinkor kept most of the soldiers at bay with his toxic scent.

Trap-Jaw blasted away anyone near him.

Jitsu had left his Night Stalker and was currently laying waste to Fisto.

And between Whiplash and Clawful, even Ram Man was having trouble standing up.

Just then, He-Man felt a burning against his back. "You should watch yourself, He-Man," stated Saurod.

He-Man rushed forward, his sword and axe spinning in his hands. Just as he was about to slash the villain up, Saurod blasted him right in the face. He-Man spiraled backwards. Saurod stood above him, ready to take He-Man prisoner when - suddenly - four beams of energy sent the bounty hunter flying.

A young soldier helped He-Man up.

"Be careful, sir."

"Thank you, son. Thank you," He-Man replied. "What's your name?"

"My name is David and I - "

David's body erked and fell into He-Man's arms. He-Man's eyes opened wide when he saw the knife thrown into David's back. He-Man brought David to the ground.

"Rest easy, son."

Everything seemed to slow down for He-Man, then. His people were being slaughtered now, completely. Blood was soaking the dirt and bodies were littering the ground. He-Man lifted his sword. Battle Cat charged over and He-Man hoped onto him.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" He-Man screamed, running from the battle.

The others heard his commands and began to pull out.

From the top of Snake Mountain, Skeletor smiled. "Should I signal our pursuit?" asked Karg.

"No," Skeletor answered. "In fact, I want our forces pulled back into the wall. Have them rearmed. Leave all the bodies out there. We'll be leaving in the morning."

"But Skeletor, I thought you said not to pursue."

"We're not going to. I've got other plans in mind."


	25. Chapter TwentyThree: Too Late

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

"Too Late"

The courtyard of Eternos was filled to the brim with injured and demoralized Royal Soldiers. He-Man walked through their ranks, his eyes latching onto each one he passed. The attack had been a complete and utter failure. He stepped lightly to the entrance into the palace and sat down on a bench near the door and hung his head in defeat.

"He-Man," came a voice from his right. He looked up and saw She-Ra standing there.

"She-Ra."

"Please," she replied, stepping up. "May the power return!" In a flash, Adora stood in She-Ra's place. He-Man nodded.

"May the power return!" he chanted, standing up, and in a burst of light and energy, became Prince Adam. He slumped back onto the bench. His sister sat down next to him.

"What happened?" she asked rhetorically.

"We lost."

"How? How did this happen?" she wondered aloud.

"I . . . I'm not sure," he confessed. He paused and looked away in silence. "Adora, something happened. Something I wasn't prepared for."

"What?"

He looked to her, a fearsome expression on his young face. "I killed. Not only that, but death completely surrounded me."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I seem to be the only one with a problem with it."

"Adam, when Hordak let lose his darkness upon Etheria, I had accepted that everyone had died. Luckily, I was wrong. But I had accepted it. And I also accepted that to defeat the enemy, you have to be his enemy. Sometimes an opposite, sometimes a reflection."

"You were prepared to kill Hordak?"

Adora nodded. "Yes. And I'm betting you could ask Teela or Duncan or even father the same question they'd give the same answer. Unlike you, Adam, we spent nearly five years fighting the true face of death. After all this time, the death we had faced had been a somewhat false one. The death we were forced to stare down when Hordak began his full assault was one I don't think any of us had seen before. We've all come to terms with that."

"Except me."

"Except you."

Adam sighed and struggled. "I . . . Adora, I can't kill. I can't. That's a level I don't think I can sink to. I'm sorry."

"Then, well . . ." she began.

"Well what?"

"Then I suppose you'll have to find another way to defeat Skeletor."

***

Across the other side of the palace, in the royal dining room, Ram Man poured himself a drink. "A little early, isn't it?" asked Fisto from behind.

"Yeah, well . . . I have a feeling this is the big one," Ram Man returned. "And if it is, then I don't wanna go out without my favorite drink in my gut."

Fisto grinned and took a glass.

"Am I to assume that this is the end?" wondered Mekaneck. "And that we'll be going into battle today?"

Ram Man nodded. "Yeppers. Betcha all the gold in the vault."

"You're not allowed to bet that gold, you know."

"Shut up, Mekkie, and have a drink."

Man-E-Faces walked in and smiled at the group. "Three please," said the one faces. Ram Man did so.

"Looks like I turning into a bar keeper here," Ram Man noted, taking a swig. "If this whole ends well and all, then I'm gonna open up my own bar."

"Mind if I ask you guys a question," wondered Fisto, getting a second glass full. "What do you think of this whole Zodak thing? Do you really think we've been used as toys all these years?"

"Honestly?" asked Ram Man after no one else wondered.

"Always," Mekaneck said.

"I suspected the whole time."

Man-E-Faces smiled. "And that's why we love you. How's about a toast?"

"Sure thing."

"To He-Man."

"And Eternia."

"And Zodak, for putting us all together in the first place."

"Cheers, then."

***

"Son," said Randor as he entered into Adam's room.

"Father? What is it?" asked the young prince.

"Son, I feel at blame for this. I should have told you. I should have let you in on it . . ." Randor attempted.

"That Skeletor was actually Keldor, your brother?" asked Adam. "Don't worry about it, Father. We all kept secrets from each other. It feels good to finally let them out, don't you think?"

"I . . . I suppose so, son," Randor replied. "I suppose so." The old King looked out the window and sighed softly.

"Father," Adam began, placing his hand on Randor's shoulder, "I love you, Dad."

Randor hugged his only son. "I love you too, son."

***

The light of dawn fell across the Evergreen Forest and the suns rays entered the lofty windows of Castle Grayskull. The Sorceress was in a telepathic trance, communicating with Granamyr. After the defeat at Snake Mountain, she had a few ideas and wanted to present them Granamyr.

"_I do not think this is a good idea,_" Granamyr told her telepathically.

"_There is no other choice. What must be done . . ._"

"_That is exactly why this is not a good idea. Our days on Eternia have ended._"

"_Have they? The generation is passing, Granamyr. We will be slaughtered if you do not aid us. You will be no better than the Zodac!_"

"_Sorceress . . . what you ask . . ._"

"_Is difficult, but I believe us capable of it. You must aid us! You must!_"

Suddenly, the Sorceress' eyes snapped open. She walked over to one of the windows and looked outside. An odd and deep darkness had fallen over Castle Grayskull. The clouds above it were black, blocking out all light completely. There was a boom of thunder and then a crack of lightning.

With that flash of lightning, the Sorceress could see them.

Hundreds - maybe thousands - of Goblins, marching and riding to Castle Grayskull. Skeletor led them, riding on the back of Panthor. Lighting flashed more and more as they grew closer.

Skeletor then neared the edge of the road, where the drawbridge would come down to. The Master of Chaos leapt off of his beast and pulled out a book from his cape.

"No . . ." muttered Sorceress. She recognized it.

The Book of Living Spells.

The most powerful book in all of Eternia. 

Skeletor held up his staff and read from the Book of Living Spells. The dark clouds that swirled around Grayskull began to collect above Skeletor. The blue sky reappeared, but the clouds formed into a large, black claw that pulled down the drawbridge.

The dark cloud claw disappeared and Skeletor strode forward across the drawbridge.

"Stay out here. Prepare for an attack," he ordered.

The Sorceress stood in shock as Skeletor entered the ancient castle. "Duncan! Duncan! Help! He's in the Castle! Skeletor is in Castle Grayskull!" she called out with both her voice and mind.

"That's enough of you!" shouted Skeletor. One blast took down the keeper of Grayskull.

***

Randor, Marlena, Adora and Adam all stood in the Throne Room, looking at the map of Eternia once again.

"Okay, we need to decide what to do," Randor commanded. "Another offensive maybe seem slim, but now that we have the support of the Insectiods and the Avions, we might be able to take over-take the Goblin army."

Suddenly, the doors were thrown wide open. "DAMN IT!" shouted Man-At-Arms. "No time to apologize, your majesties, but I just received a telepathic plea from the Sorceress."

"What is it?"

"We're too late. Skeletor is at Castle Grayskull."

"What do you mean? He's planning to attack it?"

"No. We're too late. Skeletor is inside Grayskull."

Adam looked to Adora, then lifted his sword. Adora did the same.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL . . ."

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL . . ."

"I HAVE THE POWER!"

"I AM SHE-RA!"

He-Man, having replaced Adam, stepped out of the room with She-Ra, who had changed from Adora.

"Have everyone that can carry a weapon get ready for a fight," He-Man commanded.

"We leave in an hour."


	26. Chapter TwentyFour: Universe

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

"Universe"

"So . . . what's he doing in there?" asked Beast-Man, who stood next to the drawbridge of Grayskull.

"Stuff! What do you think!?" retorted Clawful.

"You know, for YEARS he's been wanting in there," Tri-Klops stated. "Years. And now that he's finally inside Grayskull - "

"BACK inside. He made it in there seven years ago, remember?" Blade corrected.

"But it was like for a day. Anyways, for years he's wanted in there. Now that he has what he wants, he's in there chanting away!"

"It's a spell. He's up to something," Jitsu observed.

"He's always up to something," Beast-Man snorted. "Has anyone seen Evil Lynn?"

"No. Not since Skeletor got back," Spikor answered.

"She's up to something."

"Shut up, Jitsu. He probably got ridda her since she was taking over his turf," Whiplash sniveled.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Beast-Man.

"Hear what?"

"Shut up."

Webstor stretched and yawned. "I'm tired! I wish we hadn't gotten rid of all those clouds. I hate this sunshiny stuff."

"We're just used to the darkness," Tri-Klops returned.

"I swear, I'm hearing something from the forest . . ." Beast-Man sniffed.

"It's Karg. He's got gas. It's coming from him, not the forest," Stinkor replied.

"I HEARD THAT! AND I DO NOT!"

"Karg, my power is to stink. I see odors. I swear, you've had too many greasy foods on the way here."

"Shut up!"

"I hear something!" Beast-Man shouted.

Trap-Jaw laughed aloud, ignoring Beast-Man. "That's rich, Stinkor!"

"Ha ha . . . oh, this is our moment of glory!" Tri-Klops laughed. "Beast-Man is hearing Karg's farts while Stinkor can see the smell! Wonderful! Skeletor is missing all the fun!"

"The army of evil marches onward, Tri-Klops," Ninjor said with a hidden smile. "Away from the gaseous eruptions emitting from Karg!"

"I SWEAR! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE FOREST!" Beast-Man roared.

"Oh, will you shut - " Clawful started.

"WAIT!" stopped Tri-Klops, his eyes looking into the Evergreen Forest. "He's right . . . there's something in there. And - IN THE SKY!"

"Avions and Insectiods!"

In what seemed like a flash, Stratos and Buzz-Off appeared, leading nearly two hundred Avions and Insectiods warriors to Castle Grayskull. As they passed over the Goblin army, bombs and lasers were unleashed.

"Form a perimeter around the mouth of Grayskull!" commanded Tri-Klops.

"Launch our Fright Fighters!" Karg commanded, pointing some Goblins towards the dozen purple flyers. They were too late, though. Talon Fighters soared in from behind and above the flying warriors and launched their missiles at the Fright Fighters, decimating them.

"CHARGE!"

Karg turned to the Forest, where he saw He-Man, She-Ra and Randor leading the remaining army of Eternos out and straight against the Goblin army. As the two smashed into each other, the Avions and the Insectiods touched onto the surface and entered the fray.

"We have them out-numbered," Mer-Man observed.

"That won't stop them," Skeletor said from behind, seeing what all the noise was about. "Keep them busy."

Skeletor headed back into Castle Grayskull, when there was a sudden shout. He turned around to see Randor - his brother - charging forth on the back of Stridor. Stridor leapt over Skeletor's warriors and landed right onto the drawbridge.

Randor pulled out his family sword. "It's over, brother. I should have stopped you years ago."

"Brother?! BROTHER?! YOU DARE CALL ME THAT NOW?! YOU DARE?!"

Skeletor pulled out his own blade - the Sword of Darkness. It clanged against Randor's and the battle had begun.

***

He-Man pushed through Goblins as he traveled on Battle Cat as fast as he could. He saw his father struggling against Skeletor.

"Teela!" he shouted. Teela hopped on behind him. "I'm going to need your help. We need to find the Sorceress!"

"Right."

Man-At-Arms followed. "Mind if we join you?" asked the warrior.

"We could use a hand. Gwildor! Hop on!"

And so, the heroes pushed forward passed as many Goblins as possible. He-Man could tell they were on the losing side. It wasn't going very well - none of it. But He-Man kept the faith and kept moving, as fast as he could.

***

Randor could feel the strength of Skeletor growing with each blow. There were times the King of Eternos felt like his sword would go flying out of his hands.

"It's over, Randor. Keldor is dead! Only Skeletor lives!"

Skeletor slid his sword back, which pushed Randor off-balance for just enough time. Skeletor then kicked Randor in the face and followed through with an energy blast that sent him off the drawbridge. Randor closed his eyes and prepared to face the oblivion, but then - he was caught!

She-Ra brought her father completely onto Swift Wind and carried him back to the ledge. "You fought well," she said.

"I tried."

"I'll try now."

"She-Ra . . . Adora . . . don't kill him. No matter what he's become, he's still my brother."

"Maybe."

She dropped him off at the ledge of the great chasm and then shot forth towards the drawbridge. She-Ra then leapt off of Swift-Wind in mid-flight and landed right in front of Skeletor, Sword of Protection drawn.

"Ahhhh, the silly little girl. I'll use a special sword for you. The sword of your former enemy, Hordak. The Sword of Deception!"

He pulled out the black blade and swung it. She-Ra deflected it and charged forth with the Sword of Protection. Skeletor moved away just in time and swung at She-Ra's neck. She-Ra spun herself away from him and then leapt forward, kicking the despot in the chest. Skeletor staggered backwards, but he regained himself just in time to deflect a deathshot from She-Ra.

Skeletor slashed at She-Ra as he moved and caught her arm. Blood trickled from her cut. "First blood goes to you, Skeletor. But by the Sorceress, you will be stopped."

"One of us will."

Skeletor lifted the Sword of Deception and a black beam of power surged from its end. She-Ra raised her blade just in time to stop it from crushing her. He fired again.

***

"We need to hurry!" He-Man shouted, as he pushed another Goblin away. "She-Ra's losing her ground."

"I have a plan!" Man-At-Arms exclaimed. He turned around and saw Gwildor, blasting like crazy with his energy staff. "Gwildor! Set the Cosmic Key for Castle Grayskull! We need to get in there! We'll cover you!"

The short, red-haired scientists punched in the correct keys as He-Man, Man-At-Arms, Battle Cat, and Teela protected him from the on-coming onslaught of Goblins.

"I've got it! He-Man!"

He-Man grabbed hold of the Cosmic Key and pressed the activation key. In a flash of blue light, the entire group was teleported from the middle of the war . . . 

. . . to the Throne Room of Castle Grayskull. He-Man looked around very swiftly and spotted the Sorceress. She was laying on the ground, her eyes barely open.

Teela and Man-At-Arms ran over to her. Gwildor ran a quick scan of the protector of Grayskull. "She's alive."

"Tend to her," He-Man ordered. "I'm going to take care of Skeletor."

He-Man ran forward.

Outside, She-Ra was still dealing with Skeletor. They had returned to swordplay and She-Ra was gaining the upper hand. That was, until, Skeletor fired a shot of energy at She-Ra's arm. The female warrior screamed in pain and the Sword of Protection landed on the other side of the drawbridge.

Once again, Skeletor lifted up the Sword of Deception and fired a black beam of energy at She-Ra. She was unable to stop it as the energy covered her body like goo. Then, as quickly as it overtook her, it was gone.

Leaving Adora laying there, her body weary and sick.

"Now it's time to say good bye, you tart," Skeletor said, raising his sword.

"NO!" He-Man shouted. The warrior of Primus and Eternia rammed himself against the Master of Destruction and sent him to the ground. "Adora, get inside the Castle . . ."

Skeletor stood up and put the Sword of Deception back into its holster next to the Sword of Darkness. He pulled out his Chaos Staff and swung it around.

"It ends here, Skeletor. I swear upon all of Eternia, it ends here."

"Yes . . . FOR YOU!"

Skeletor charged forward, staff swinging in the air.

He-Man charged forward, sword swinging in the air.

And the heavens thundered with impact. The battle was joined now more than ever.


	27. Chapter TwentyFive: Masters

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

"Masters"

Adora made her way slowly into the Castle Grayskull gates, the Sword of Protection in her weak hands. She coughed and staggered into the foyer before collapsing into the shadows.

Not terribly far away, the Sorceress coughed loudly. "It's over . . ." she muttered. "It's over . . ."

"Stay with us, Sorceress," Man-At-Arms attempted.

"Oh, Duncan . . . oh Duncan . . . how I loved you . . ."

Teela's eyes grew wide. "What? Father, what is she talking about?"

The Sorceress ran a weak hand across Teela's face. "Oh Teela. My dear, sweet daughter. How I would have loved to see you . . . to see you . . . become the queen . . ."

"Daughter?!"

Sorceress looked to her, then to Man-At-Arms. He nodded. "She's your mother. Twenty-eight years ago, we came together during a time when the Sorceress was freed from her binds as keeper of Grayskull."

"I can't . . . I can't . . . I can't believe it . . ." Teela uttered.

"Duncan . . . DUNCAN!" shouted Sorceress. "I can feel it . . . I'm so weak . . . Skeletor has won this day . . ."

"Teelana, what do you feel? Please. What is Skeletor doing?"

"He has gained the Book of Living Spells . . ." she whispered. "He's drawing the power the Council of Elders put into Eternia to balance . . . good and evil . . . he's absorbing it. Making it his own."

"No," Duncan muttered. "What can we do about it?"

"The dimensional gateways are being . . . being drained . . ." Sorceress tried to explain. "Our hope lies there . . ."

"What do you mean?"

"Granamyr . . . he told me that he would help us . . . fulfill an ancient debt . . . but the gateway is fading . . . the power is being ripped from Grayskull . . . I can no longer open the gateway to his realm . . ."

She looked at Gwildor, then to his Cosmic Key.

"What is it . . . mother?" asked Teela, surprised by her own words.

"I can not open it . . . but he can . . ."

The Sorceress reached out and touched the Cosmic Key. It opened up and began to spiral. Golden energy began to flow around the dimensional transporter.

"Granamyr . . ." she whispered. "We need your help . . ."

***

As He-Man and Skeletor battled it out on the drawbridge, the Defenders of Eternia found themselves back-to-back against the Goblin army.

"We're being overwhelmed!" shouted Stratos, sending two of his last missiles into the crowd.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it!" replied Ram Man.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion. Part of the ground cracked open and out came Lizard Man and nearly fifty of his warriors. They charged on, against the ride of the Goblins.

"Thanks greenskins," said Man-E-Faces. "I think you bought us five more seconds."

"Ha ha!" laughed Lizard Man. "Never underestimate the power of a good lizard!"

"Indeed," Evil Lynn followed, stepping out of the tunnel they had bored. "Now where is that skull-faced, no-good bastard?"

"Up there, fighting with He-Man," Fisto pointed out.

"Predictable. Well, gentlemen, let's tarry forth, shall we?"

Evil Lynn launched a blast of energy that took down ten Goblins. The Defenders seemed to shrug, then pushed forward, stronger than ever before.

***

"Granamyr . . . please . . . need your help . . ."

"No! We're losing her!" Duncan shouted. "NO!"

Just then, a purple blur shot from the shadows and jumped right onto Teela. Panthor held the female warrior down with one paw and prepared to scratch her up with the other one. Just as this was to happen, though, there was loud growl and Battle Cat flew out.

The two large cats got into a great battle, allowing Teela to make it back to her parents and Gwildor.

"Teela, are you alright?"

"Fine. Just . . . fine. How's Sorcer - er, mother?"

"I don't know. She unconscious right now."

"Um, guys," Gwildor gulped, "something's up with the Cosmic Key."

***

Ram Man bashed his enemies back with one leap, then paused and readjusting him helmet. Two laser blasts smashed against his back.

"I'm getting REALLY SICK of that!" he yelled, punching the two trigger-happy Goblins.

"This is bad!" Stratos reported. "We haven't even gotten to Skeletor's warriors yet and we're still being - "

Out of nowhere, then, there was burst of noise from behind them. Both Goblin and Eternian soldier looked back at the origin of this phenomenon. There was gold-colored explosion of energy erupting behind the lines, just outside of the Evergreen Forest.

Then, in an awe-inspiring moment, an entire army charged out of the eruption. Granamyr led the races of Cats, Bears, Elves, Dragons, Treeprecauns, Trolls, and the Widgets against the Goblin army.

"For Eternia!" shouted the King of the Dragons.

"YES!" exclaimed at least two dozen heroic warriors as the Goblins lines were suddenly smashed.

"FORWARD! UNTO VICTORY!" Randor cried out.

Finally, at long last, the Defenders reached the footsteps of Grayskull and Skeletor's warriors.

Tri-Klops fired energy beams from his eyes. He shot them into the air, trying as hard as he could to hit Stratos. It was all the Avion could do to avoid them. Stratos was out of missiles and his body was already tired and weary from the battle. And then, Tri-Klop's Gamma Beam clipped the bird-man's wing and Stratos fell towards the ground.

Though right as the rocks grew closer, a healing beam from Glimmer healed his wing and Stratos was able to recover. As Tri-Klops tried to make sense of this, Glimmer was able to teleport Tri-Klops into mid-air, where he fell to the ground. Stratos grinned at the irony.

Man-E-Faces, on the other hand, dodged a punch from Two-Bad. Then, the triple-faced hero switched to 'monster' and was able to punch out one of Two-Bad's heads. And then, turning to 'robot' he was able to deliver a blow to the other head. Finally, at 'Eternian,' Man-E-Faces bonked the heads together.

Webstor went to punch Mekaneck in the face, but missed when the long-necked man shot his head up. Webstor threw a lasso around Mekaneck's forehead and forced him to pull down. 

"OW! Hey!" shouted Mekaneck.

"Gotcha now," Webstor smiled.

"Yeah. You got me."

Mekaneck took him out in one punch to the face.

Meanwhile, Beast-Man roared and leapt at Ram Man. Ram Man ducked and Beast-Man just landed behind the armored warrior. But Ram Man didn't turn around fast enough and ended up with a kick in the gut. Ram Man staggered back and Beast-Man grabbed him by the helmet, drool landing on his face. Disgusted by this, Ram Man pushed his legs against Beast-Man and sent the villain flying.

Mer-Man made a stab at Buzz-Off, but the large Insectiod warrior dodged it and went to punch Mer-Man. The aquatic warlord ducked and pounced onto Buzz-Off. He pulled out his dagger.

"I don't want to kill you!" he mumbled. "But I have to for my people!"

"What?"

"For their safety!"

"How's about we talk about that later? Like when you're conscious!" Buzz-Off shouted, punching Mer-Man right in the head and sending him to the ground.

Fisto launched at Jitsu, his power fist smashing against his opponent's ribs. "I'm getting tired of the same-old, same-old, Jitsu."

"The same here," Jitsu replied, smacking his chopping hand against Fisto's back.

"Then let's change it."

Fisto shifted behind Jitsu. Right as Jitsu was turning around, Fisto punched him across the jaw, shifting his body weight. Fisto then moved forward and pile-drove Jitsu's face into the ground.

Ninjor dodged every arrow Bow fired at him. The ninja then fired three shirukens at the Etherian archer. One hit his thigh.

"Ah!"

Ninjor leapt up into the air and pulled out his sword. Bow quickly pulled out one more arrow and fired it. It hit Ninjor in the arm and sent him frailing backwards. Ninjor regained himself, but then found that he was standing right in front of Oroko.

The Trollian sage fired a beam of magic at the arrow. The arrow suddenly grew into a long, living chain that covered Ninjor's entire body.

With Ninjor down, Oroko healed Bow's injury and gave him a high-five.

Trap-Jaw fired yet another beam of energy at Castaspella, who was running out of ways to dodge them. "Stand still!" Trap-Jaw ordered.

"How about you follow the same advice?" Moss Man asked from behind.

Suddenly, large plants began to wrap around Trap-Jaw's ankles. He turned to fire on them, but Castaspella used her magic to make his robotic limp fall off. The plants began to overtake his body and soon, Trap-Jaw was rooted in place.

Roboto was punched against the stone wall again by Clawful. He could feel his gears and circuits bump around as the large lobster-like enemy based him against the rocks. Roboto was then thrown to the ground and punched in the chest twice.

Before going at it a third time, Clawful stopped and had to ask: "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"I'm analyzing your body to find its weakness."

"Huh? Uh . . .?"

"It's right here."

Roboto reached up and pinched very hard at Clawful's inverted ear. Clawful was on the ground in less than three seconds.

Whiplash swung his tail at Fluterina, but seemed to miss the flying female each time. "Where are ya? I'm gonna get ya soon . . ."

"Right here, big boy."

The large lizard swung around, but for some strange reason, kept spinning around. In fact, he was spinning faster and faster. So faster that Whiplash was flying off the ground. The, the spinning stopped and Whiplash fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice job, Fluterina," Sy-Klone complimented.

"You too."

"So, what do you have planned after we face down certain destruction?"

"I'll buy you a drink."

Blade deflected each and every one of Rio Blast laser beams with his swinging swords. Blade seemed to almost dance as Rio Blast's ankle lasers aimed for the ground and his hand lasers aimed for the body.

Blade was growing tired of this and fired two daggers at his ankle lasers. They shattered and Blade jumped right in front of Rio Blast, slicing off his hand lasers.

"Any last words before I slice your head off?"

"Yeah. I've taken down bigger guys than you with a bowl full of chili."

Rio Blast's chest flew opened and twin lasers cannons shot out. They opened fired and a barrage of energy sent Blade to the dirt floor.

"Yes!" shouted Stinkor as Snout Sprout began to pass out to his toxic smell. "You shall fall to power of Stinkor!"

"You know . . . your power is affecting the guy with the biggest nose on Eternia . . . of course I'm going to fall!"

"You're good for nothing, you know that."

"I've had a cold lately . . ."

"What?"

" . . . and it's about time I blow my nose!"

"WHAT?! NO!!! NO!!!!"

A thick, yellow goo shot from Snout Sprout's nose and plastered Stinkor to the ground. "Maybe I should I change my name to Snot Sprout."

Saurod fired beams of energy Extendar, who deflected each one with his armor. But Saurod kept coming and coming. Extendar, then, took advantage and decided to grow forward, snatching the bounty hunter from the ground lifting him high into the air. Extendar then promptly dropped him onto the ground.

Spikor, Skeletor's loyal master of arms, ran towards Clamp Champ. Clamp Champ ducked down and delivered a swift kick to Spikor's face. Spikor staggered backwards, but stood then, his trident ready to murder Clamp Champ.

"You will fall to my weapon!"

Clamp Champ smiled and unleashed his large, robotic claw. "Mine's bigger."

The claw grabbed hold of Spikor and tossed him into the air, then flew out and punched him in mid-air.

Two small twisters spun around each other, both trying to gain dominance over the other. Finally, the crimson one ran over top of the purple one and spun counter what the purple one was spinning. The purple twister - Twistiod - was defeated and Rotar had won.

"Pull yourselves together!" Karg commanded to his Goblin army. "Do you want to end up like that stupid general of yours!"

"Shut up," Lubic told Karg from behind.

Karg was about to speak again, but felt a dagger go through his back. The human exile removed the dagger and watched as the now-dead leader fell to the ground.

"All of you! Gather forth!" shouted Randor, who pointed towards the mouth of Castle Grayskull. "Forward!"

He-Man's heart pounded loudly and he panted while he and Skeletor circled each other. He was bloody and hot, but was nowhere near ready to give up.

"We're coming, son!" Randor gave way, leading the Defenders to the drawbridge.

"No! I've had enough of you!" Skeletor exclaimed. He fired a beam of power unexpectedly at He-Man, sending the great warrior into the mouth of Grayskull. Skeletor closed the drawbridge. Just as it was about to shut for good, Evil Lynn leapt into the air and into the ever-closing opening.

As Skeletor marched into the Throne Room, he looked immediately at those who opposed him. He-Man stood up, but Skeletor fired a beam of energy at the hero of Primus and Eternia. 

Teela ran towards Skeletor, but received a smack in the head by the end of Skeletor's staff.

Man-At-Arms pulled out a gun, but a flare of energy sent him falling to the ground - his cybernetic suit dead. 

Battle Cat leapt into action, but Skeletor hit the great cat with a powerful jolt of energy.

Gwildor (who kept the Cosmic Key hiding behind his back) pulled out his laser staff, but it was shot away and the small inventor was blasted across the floor.

"Anyone else?"

"Me."

Skeletor turned around - only to receive a full force blow to the chest. Evil Lynn stood before him, in all her might, power smoldering from her hands.

"Evil Lynn, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Save it."

She fired another bolt at him, but Skeletor blocked it with his staff. Skeletor shot forward and kicked her square in the face. Evil Lynn swaggered backwards, then was outright punched in the face.

"Haven't you heard, Skeletor?" asked He-Man. "It's rude to punch a lady!"

He-Man tackled Skeletor to the floor.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Skeletor exclaimed.

Somehow, a ripple of energy flew from Skeletor's body and sent He-Man flying across the room. He fell to the ground and found himself stuck there. Skeletor stepped over and yanked He-Man's sword from him and threw it to the ground.

Skeletor then pressed the Sword of Deception against He-Man's face and in a dark flash, He-Man was transformed back into Adam.

"The time has come," Skeletor said. "Wake up, Sorceress. I want you to see this."

The Soceress was lifted up from the ground and forced awake. "No . . . Skeletor . . . no . . ."

"Yes . . . YES!" he shouted, opening up the Book of Living Spells. "The time has come. I will become the most powerful being in all the universe!"

"Skeletor . . . SKELETOR!" shouted Adam. "It's all a lie! We've been used, Skeletor! Pawns! You . . . me! We've been nothing but toys and entertainment to the Zodac!"

Skeletor paused for a moment, then looked back at Adam. A moment silence filled the air. Then, Skeletor began to cackle . . . then laugh outright!

"Don't you think I know that, silly little prince? Huh?" Skeletor shouted. "You see, when I'm done absorbing the power that the Elders placed on Eternia to rectify the balance of good and evil - I'll be absorbing their power as well!"

"Oh no . . . no . . ."

Skeletor held up his staff and began the incantation. As he spoke, energy began to wrap around him. Adam was freed suddenly. But instead of reaching his sword, he went straight to Teela. Skeletor ignored him.

"Are you okay?" asked Adam.

"I'm fine! Do what you have to do!"

"Right."

Adam ran towards the Sword of Power, but the entire Castle began to shake crumble as power gathered ever more around Skeletor. Bricks fell between him and his sword. Adam made a sudden decision and ran to Teela.

"HA HA HA HA!" laughed Skeletor, power bending and forming around him. "I have the power . . . I have the POWER . . . I HAVE THE POWER!"

As Skeletor spoke these words, all Castle Grayskull exploded violently around them. Entire walls collapsed and fell upon other walls. Doors and gateways fell and in the thundering sound of power vacating the most powerful structure in the entire planet - Castle Grayskull became nothing more than a pile of rocks and debris surrounded by a great chasm.

"By the Sorceress . . ." swore Randor as he marveled at what happened. The Goblin Army had been defeated, but even the new captors were entranced by this sight.

Then, somehow, large chunks of debris began to lift up and swirl in mid-air. It was a strange phenomenon that grew larger as more pieces of the shattered structure began to lift up. Then, in a burst of power, Skeletor stood.

"I win . . . I WIN!" he shouted. "You hear me, Zodac! I win!"

Skeletor looked directly up at the energy cloud that now sat overhead. He pulled out the Book of Living Spells and opened it up. Just as he was about read from it, a foot kicked the book out of Skeletor's powerful hands and it tumbled down into the chasm.

Skeletor looked straight forward and saw Adam, Cringer, Evil Lynn, Man-At-Arms, Adora, Teela, Gwildor, and the Sorceress.

"You haven't won yet," Adam said valiantly.

"You're right! This is far from over!"

Skeletor unleashed a blast like no other from his Chaos Staff. The Sorceress stood forward and blocked it with a force field - just barely. The force of the blast had left the entire area barren.

"Skeletor, this is between you and me. Let them go," Adam ordered.

"My dear nephew, you are right again. THIS IS JUST BETWEEN YOU AND ME!"

"Evil Lynn . . ." Adam ordered.

"Right." Evil Lynn weaved her fingers together and immediately, everyone but Adam and Skeletor, was on the other of the chasm.

Adam held the Sword of Power in his hands, but could feel nothing coming from it. Only a fraction of its power was left inside it.

Skeletor held aloft the Sword of Darkness and the Sword of Deception. He then crossed them and in flash of energy, both black swords had been replaced by one. This sword was of pure evil, the focus of all the power that Skeletor had absorbed. It was double bladed with two snakes coming up from the hilt.

"How did . . . how did you . . ." Adam stuttered as Skeletor walked forward.

_Adam!_ The Sorceress said telepathically. _If you can combine the Sword of Power with the Sword of Protection, you can use the light energy within it to become He-Man once again._

Adora picked up the Sword of Protection and threw it across the chasm. Adam ran and jumped, grabbing it mid-air. As soon as he touched down to the ground again, he held both the Sword of Power and the Sword of Protection and said the words that he has said so many times:

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" he commanded. The Sorceress opened her arms, Zoar becoming apparent within her. Zoar then became pure light and energy and shot into the twin swords as Adam transformed into He-Man. "I HAVE THE POWER!"

He-Man stood where Adam once was. In his hands was the two swords combined. The blade was broader; large blades and a bigger crest came up form the hilt.

"This is the end, Skeletor. Once and for all, this is the end."

Skeletor said nothing and ran forward, swinging his sword. It struck He-Man's, resonating a loud 'clang' into the air. The swords struck again and the swordplay began officially. Never before had they battled so strongly and found each other so evenly matched. Where one was, the other would be there.

Every offensive had a defensive.

Every move had a counter-move.

Every parry had a thrust.

Every attack had a deflection.

Like good and evil. Light and dark. Sun and cloud. They were there - always against each other.

For what seemed like hours, this battle went on. Until, the way that Skeletor was, the old villain pushed his blade off He-Man. Skeletor made a move to blast He-Man's face off.

The rhythm was broken and shattered.

Skeletor missed and He-Man used his momentum to smash his sword against Skeletors. The Sword of Evil flew into the air and clanged to the ground. Skeletor was about to rush over and grab it, when He-Man grabbed him by his hood and held the enemy in place.

"Let's see who you really are."

The Sword of Good lit up with energy, which dispelled itself onto Skeletor's body. Skeletor screamed in pain and agony as waves of forced transformations came across him. Then, in a burst of white light, a new man replaced Skeletor.

He was no longer blue. Flesh had replaced his skull and the man had long, black hair and a mustache.

"Keldor . . ." muttered Randor.

"What . . . I . . . I'm back to normal . . ."

He-Man moved his sword back and then holstered it. "Keldor, son of Miro," he stated. "I have released you from the form of Skeletor and offer you the chance for redemption."

"I . . . you do?"

"I'm not going to kill you, Keldor. I'm allowing the chance to redeem yourself. To undo the evils that you have done."

Keldor looked up at He-Man. "I . . . I . . . after all these years . . . you'll forgive me . . .?"

"Yes, Keldor," Randor shouted from the other side of the chasm. "I'll forgive you. My brother."

"Brother . . . brother . . ." Keldor wondered. "I want . . . I . . . I think I . . ."

"What? What is it?"

"I THINK I HAVE A BETTER IDEA!"

Keldor punched He-Man in the gut and ran to the Sword of Evil. "NO!" shouted Randor.

He lifted it up and pointed the long double blades at his heart. "I SEPARATE MYSELF FROM THIS BODY! THE POWER OF THE ELDERS SHALL SUSTAIN ME!"

Keldor drove the sword straight through his heart. He didn't scream as he ended his old life . . . and began his new one. From Keldor's dying body came a skeleton-like entity of pure power and light. It reached around and pulled forth the Sword of Evil.

"NO LONGER AM I KELDOR!" the entity shouted. "SKELETOR LIVES NOW AS PURE POWER AND ENERGY! NOTHING CAN STOP ME!"

Darkness filled the skies. Thunder crashed. Lightning struck the ground. The wind howled. Skeletor grew huge and began to fill the whole sky.

Despite his power, though, He-Man could see the Sword of Evil within the heart of Skeletor. It was the only thing sustaining him. He-Man suddenly felt his own heart beat faster. There was only one way to defeat Skeletor now.

He-Man must now separate from Adam. But there were other ways of doing this, He-Man realized. Skeletor chose the path of death . . . the path of the snake . . . the path of evil. He-Man could chose the path of life . . . the path of the eagle . . . the path of good.

He-Man swung his sword as Skeletor was about to bare down on him with one final assault.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" shouted He-Man, throwing every bit of himself into the Sword of Good. "I HAVE THE POWER! LET THE POWER RETURN!"

The Sword of Good left He-Man's hands. As it did, the sword became like a comet of light and power. He-Man was suddenly Adam.

And Adam could see an image of He-Man on the Sword of Good as it traveled through the air towards Skeletor. It breached Skeletor's non-corporeal body and struck the Sword of Evil.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" came the death cry of Skeletor.

The two swords erupted in a burst of power and light and energy and darkness that was visible across all of Eternia and Etheria. Skeletor's form was lost in the fuming mass of power that erupted from within. All good and evil, time and space, science and magic that had been placed into the four swords began to spill outwards, ripping apart Skeletor.

Adam looked up and saw the flashing burst of energy as it imploded upon itself. He could see He-Ro and King Hiss. Eldor and the Council of Elders. Hordak. She-Ra. Skeletor. And He-Man.

It would be last that any would see of them ever again.

It was over.

The four swords clattered to the ground, smoldering.

"It's over . . . it's finally over . . ." Adam breathed, sitting himself down onto the ground.

"Yes, Prince Adam. It is."

Adam looked up and saw Zodak standing above him. 

"You!"

"Very interesting. It seems good has triumphed over evil."

Adam stood up and walked over to the four swords. He picked them up and brought them over to Zodak.

"Zodak, can you do anything telepathic?"

"Of course, Adam."

"I want you to mind-scan these four swords. Learn from them. Use them. See what's inside. Tell me then, if you've chosen a side."

"Mind-scan?"

"Yes. These four swords were designed to balance good and evil. Each one unlocks the potential for such."

"Very well, but I . . ." Zodak stopped dead in his words as his mind and spirit caressed the blades of the four swords. For what was only mere seconds, Zodak learned four lifetimes worth.

Keldor, the fallen prince, who was seduced by darkness to become Skeletor.

Hordak, the dark student, who gained power through murder and destruction.

She-Ra, the one rising from darkness to bring the light of good to those around her,

He-Man, the timid prince who learned to become a man and bring the forces of good to this world and others.

Zodak looked up from the swords. "I . . . I never knew . . ." he muttered. "It seems we've made a few mistakes." He bowed down onto one knee. "Prince Adam, son of Randor, I apologize to the peoples of Eternia and Etheria over the disruption of life itself. We have erred in our experiments. It seems these swords have been possessed by the masters of the universe themselves. The masters of good and evil. There is no side to which to be on. There is only one and the same. We have learned much from them. I apologize once more. Our advances on other worlds will now be halted."

"Yes, well, it's all over now."

"Yes, Prince Adam, it is. Thank you. Thank you for teaching us."

Zodak lifted up into the sky and disappeared forever from Eternia and Etheria. Adam sighed and walked to the chasm and dropped the four swords into it. Never to be seen again.

Celebrations begin. The people of Eternia celebrate not only the passing of Skeletor from the planet, but also the news that Light-Hope has freed Etheria from Hordak's darkness. Life and hope fill the cities and towns of Eternia and Etheria.

Most of the enemies of Eternos are placed in a great prison on Etheria, where the Fright Zone was built. It is much less a prison than a place to learn of life and liberty. A few, though, were spared from this.

Evil Lynn was allowed to be free. With the destruction of Snake Mountain, she no longer had a place to go. But her curiosity had grown since that day that He-Man and Skeletor faced off one last time. She began to study Good and Light Arts as well as Dark. She no longer calls herself 'Evil Lynn.' Just Lynn.

Mer-Man signed a peace treaty with the people of Eternia. His kingdom now lives in peace with the rest of the planet.

But of course, those are not the only lives on Eternia and Etheria that have been radically changed. Randor has been reunited with his father, Miro, who had been on Etheria when it was struck with the oil. Miro, Randor and Marlena have all agreed to journey to the other realm with Granamyr, King Paw, and the others elders and leaders of Bears, the Elves, Dragons, Treeprecauns, Trolls, and the Widgets.

Of course, they all still had events to attend to on Eternia and Etheria.

On Etheria, a world that finally knows peace, Adora has been made the ruler and Queen. She commands with a gentle voice from the Crystal Castle, where she lives with her husband Sea Hawk. The two were married the same day she was made Queen of Etheria.

Eternia has been blessed most of all, perhaps. Teelana, now free forever of her responsibilities as Sorceress, has been able to begin new responsibilities as wife, mother, and grandmother. Duncan as well has given up his position as Man-At-Arms, passing it on to Ram Man. He will lead the great Defenders and Heroic Warriors of Eternia. Though they haven't been very busy that past coupe of years.

Most of all, though, life seems to have changed to most for the newly appointed King, Adam and his wife Teela.

The love that the two have shared has brought Eternia is greatest years in all of history. The legacy they leave - not only with Addison, but also with their three subsequent children - is one that proves to flourish on Eternia.

***

Some ten years after the final battle, Adam and Teela sat out in the royal courtyard and prepared to meet with Queen Adora and King Sea Hawk. Teela was sporting a seven-month pregnant belly. She and Adam were expecting their third child.

When Adora and Sea Hawk arrived via the Cosmic Key, it was obvious they were going to expecting the same thing.

"Look at you, Adora!" shouted Teela, waddling over to give her sister-in-law a hug and belly rub.

"And look at you!" Adora returned, giving Teela and belly rub.

"Sea Hawk."

"Adam, good to see you again."

The four walked through the courtyard and eventually into the palace, where they ate a great meal. Sea Hawk was curious about a new weapon member to the Heroic Warriors. Teela volunteered to introduce him, leaving Adam and Adora some time to catch up.

"So, boy or girl?" asked Adam as he walked with his sister through the courtyard.

"A boy. We haven't decided on a name."

"We've got a girl. The same here."

The two laughed.

"I've missed you, little sister."

"I've missed you too, little brother," Adora laughed.

"I heard from Primus," Adam told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Apparently, Zodak stopped by. He told them he was there to share our little adventure with the planet."

"Wow. We're super-stars."

"No kidding."

Adora put her hand on Adam's shoulder. "Adam, have you ever stopped to think of the impact we've had. In history, for one, but just on life in general."

"All the time, Adora. But I look at what has been done to us and how we've changed things. Zodak wanted us to be the fulfillment of a thousand-year-long experiment. Instead, we've turned around and shown him how things should have been done."

The pair looked over and watched as their husband and wife walked over and joined them. The four looked up at the stars.

"What were you talking about?" asked Sea Hawk.

"Life, fate and destiny, probably," Teela joked, taking ahold of Adam's hand.

"Of sorts, Teela," Adora laughed, hand on her bulging tummy.

Adam smiled. "I guess you could say that throughout this whole thing, we were supposed to be made masters of the universe. Instead, we became masters of our destiny. And we should be ever thankful for that."

***

Deep beneath the Sands of Time . . .

In a hidden chamber . . .

Sits a lone table, with four objects chained to the top. Four swords. The Sword of Deception. The Sword of Protection. The Sword of Darkness. The Sword of Power.

A figure known only as Eldor stood above that table and looked down at the swords. It took him years to heal, but he has returned.

"The balance has been restored. My task is complete. Long live Hordak. Long live Skeletor. Long live She-Ra. Long live He-Man. As long as we keep them in our hearts and minds, they shall live forever. The balance shall always been in check. Thank you. Thank you for saving the day."

With that, Eldor stepped out of the chamber, forever locking the door and sealing the swords away. 

But, within the darkness in the heart of Eternia, there still remains a light in that chamber.

A torch.

A fire.

A fire than can never be put out as long as it is always thought of and remembered upon.


	28. Afterward

Afterward

Well, what can I say? This truly has been a great literary journey for me. I've written this up in just over a month and it came out to be just under 100 pages. I don't think I've ever come up with something so quickly. And I owe a lot of people a lot of thanks.

First and foremost, I thank my parents and my siblings for giving me the action figures, the comics, and the TV time that inspired this story.

Second, I would like to extend a thank you to Mattel, Filmation/Hallmark, Mike Young Productions, and the Four Horsemen for giving us two wonderfully amazing generations of He-Man and Masters of the Universe.

Even more thanks goes to my girlfriend Tricia, who has served as my beta reader (even though she doesn't know much about MOTU) and a source continual support. Thanks sweetie! I love you!

A special thanks, though, goes especially to everyone at the he-man.org board. Everyone there has been a great help. Whether it was too many postings in a row or a good place for resource information, everyone at he-man.org deserves a large chunk of credit.

Finally, I would like to thank everyone that has taken the time to comment/review my story. On fanfiction.net, that includes:

Classic Cowboy

Fushionblaster

Carolinadevilfox

Volvic

Mystryfann

And, of course, Teri - who was always willing to offer sage words of advice and kindness.

On the he-man.org boards, the list includes:

McHorde-Trooper

G-3

Mandolin

Master_of_Metropolis

The Mat Maniac (who still deserves a cookie and a pat on the back!)

And most of all - Ashley, who brought a tear to my eye when she wrote up her review.

If I forgot anyone, I'm really REALLY sorry. (dickwad does not count) Thanks for your support. It was so nice to have you a long for this journey.

This was my dedication and my gift to He-Man (and She-Ra) and I am so happy to have written it up. Definitely, this story will remain one of my fondest. Thank you so much for sharing this with me.

Gosh, I feel like we need He-Man to tell us what the moral was.

Hey, I think I've got one.

As long as we forever cherish and remember the things that have passed, then they will forever remain a part of us.

Thank you all once again.

Signed,

Kevin 

"thew40"


End file.
